No quiero que solo seas mi hermano
by Road1985J2
Summary: Eppscest. Charlie ha perdido unas horas de su vida y aparece herido e incosnciente en casa de Don. Este esta descubriendo unos sentimientos por Charlie que trata de ocultar y que no quiere reconocer, pero no puede evitar. Limp!Charlie. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Don llegó a casa destrozado, después de un día frustrante, la mayor parte del cual lo había pasado en la sala de interrogatorios, con un sospechoso de asesinato, al que casi no había conseguido hacer hablar.

Así había pasado más de cinco horas y lo único que deseaba, ahora que volvía a su apartamento, era sentarse frente al televisor, con una cerveza en la mano y poder el partido de esa noche, no pensar en nada que estuviera relacionado con el trabajo y mucho menos con aquellos pensamientos que le asaltaban desde hacía unos días y que no sabía de donde venían. Tan sólo deseaba poder dormir tranquilamente.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que centraba cada minuto del día en su trabajo, en el caso que llevara entre manos, siempre acababa pensando en lo mismo y se había dicho demasiadas veces, que aquello no estaba bien, que no era correcto pensar de esa manera. Pero por más que se lo repetía una y otra vez, la imagen de Charlie aparecía continuamente en su cabeza.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a pensar de aquella forma, cuando había sido la primera vez en la que no había visto a su hermano como tal, si no que se había parado a pensar en lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser. Desde luego no lo sabía y prefería no tener que pensarlo.

Alejarse de Charlie, siendo que trabajaban tantas horas juntos, no estaba resultando lo más fácil de hacer del mundo, pero al menos estaba consiguiendo, que nadie notara cuales eran los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo.

- o -

Aquella noche, nada más comenzar a abrir la puerta, Don supo perfectamente que algo no andaba bien, una extraña sensación se estaba adueñando de él, diciéndole que algo no estaba del todo bien en su casa.

Por ello, entró con cuidado en el apartamento, con el arma preparada, frente a lo que pudiera esperarle. Había aprendido a escuchar aquella voz de alarma que solía asaltarle cuando tenía que estar más alerta.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio y todas las luces apagadas, con lo que no pudo saber si había alguien allí escondido esperándole o no. Caminó despacio, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Por fin encendió la luz del cuarto de estar y lo que se encontró delante de él, apunto estuvo de sacarle el corazón de su sitio.

Sin saber como había llegado allí, Charlie estaba en el suelo. A simple vista parecía inconsciente y la causa la encontró rápidamente en la herida que, aunque débilmente, no dejaba de sangrar, en su frente.

Don dejó su chaqueta tirada en el suelo y fue hasta su hermano, le comprobó el pulso, que era lento y normal, intentó descubrir alguna herida más y sólo pudo encontrar, afortunadamente para él, que el tobillo derecho de su hermano estaba dislocado. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y con una toalla húmeda limpió la sangre de la cara, con lo que la herida pareció mucho menos importante.

Entonces Charlie, abrió los ojos por fin, aunque por su mirada, se encontraba extremadamente confuso. "Don." Dijo al ver a su hermano a su lado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro, incluso la simple luz de la lámpara del techo, era demasiado para él.

Don suspiró al escuchar la voz de su hermano por fin, había imaginado tantas cosas en apenas dos segundos y ninguna de ellas buena. Le ayudó a incorporarse y Charlie, al menos consiguió quedarse sentado, mientras intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Voy a llevarte al hospital." Dijo por fin Don, mientras conseguía que su hermano se pusiera en pie y le ayudaba sostenerse sin apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo.

"No, por favor, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo." Justo lo que le hacía falta esos días pasar unas cuantas horas, sólo con su hermano en su apartamento, cuidando de él y velando por que se encontrara bien. Don suspiró, sabía perfectamente que a Charlie no le gustaban nada los hospitales y que haría cualquier cosa por no ir a uno. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Si me acuesto un rato, estaré mejor, ya lo verás."

Don conocía demasiado bien a Charlie, como para saber que con aquella forma de hablar y aquella mirada de cachorrillo abandonado, su hermano conseguiría cualquier cosa de él y esa no iba ser una excepción.

"Muy bien, pero en cuanto sientas cualquier dolor fuera de lo normal, tienes que decírmelo y nos iremos al hospital." Charlie asintió, mientras se dirigía con la ayuda de Don hasta el dormitorio de su hermano, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, Don podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración de Charlie junto a su oído. Sin querer hacerlo, rodeó su cintura con su mano y lo sujetó con fuerza. Charlie le sonrió pues agradecía el cuidado con el que le estaba tratando, pues para él no significaba otra cosa que no fuera el enorme cariño que su hermano mayor sentía por él.

Al tumbarse en la cama, Charlie sintió el mayor de los alivio y no suspirar, fue algo imposible para él, lo cual casi hizo que Don se sonrojara, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Charlie ni siquiera se preocupó por la ropa que llevaba, tan sólo notó que su hermano le quitaba las deportivas y volvía a colocarle una toalla húmeda sobre la frente. Al notar el contacto, la herida de la cabeza se resintió ligeramente, pero de todos modos se sintió al mejor.

Don le acercó un vaso de agua y le entregó una pastilla, que aceptó sin rechistar, pues supuso que se trataría de algo para el dolor.

"¿Se puede saber que hacías en el suelo de mi apartamento?" Don se sentó en la cama, mientras iba comprobando cual era el estado del tobillo dislocado. "Me has dado un susto de muerte." Escuchó las protestas de Charlie mientras manipulaba su tobillo y lamentó tener que hacerle daño, pero si quería ayudarle tenía que hacerlo.

"No lo se." La voz de Charlie era mucho más débil ahora, pues una mezcla de cansancio y dolor se apoderaban de él.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Don continuó hablando, intentando mantener la concentración de Charlie fuera del dolor. Un nuevo gemido le partió el alma. Él estaba relativamente acostumbrado a los golpes, pero sabía que Charlie no y no era capaz de imaginar que le podía haber ocurrido para llegar a eso.

"Haber salido esta mañana de casa y marcharme a la universidad. Ni siquiera se si llegué a la facultad." Don se volvió su hermano. No podía negar que Charlie era una de las personas más despistadas que hubiera conocido nunca, pero desde luego tenía muy buena memoria y no olvidaría con tanta facilidad lo que había hecho ese día. Desde luego le tenía que haber pasado algo más. "¿Don que me ha pasado?"

Don no le quitó los ojos de encima a Charlie. Tenía que averiguar como había llegado a ocurrir aquello y si había sido alguien el que le hubiera hecho algo a su hermano… prefirió no pensar en eso, si no que su mayor prioridad ahora era cuidar de Charlie y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, intentando al mismo tiempo, que su cabeza estuviera centrada donde debía.

- o -

Su móvil sonó en ese momento y al mirarlo, Don vio que se trataba de su padre, estaba seguro de que le iba a decir. Salió un momento de la habitación mientras dejaba a Charlie descansando y fue al salón.

"Don, tu hermano ha desaparecido, nadie le ha visto en la universidad hoy y Larry no sabe nada de él."

"Lo se, papá, Charlie está aquí." Aunque le resultaba algo sumamente complicado Don trató de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque pensar en lo que habría pasado su padre todo el día, sin tener noticias de su hijo pequeño, no le estaba ayudando mucho.

"¿Cómo que está allí?, ¿Por qué no ha llamado y no me ha dicho nada?, Espero que sepa lo preocupado que me ha tenido todo el día."

"Papá, cálmate un momento ¿quieres?" Don se volvió hacia el dormitorio. Charlie estaba muy quieto probablemente se había quedado dormido, la pastilla ya debía de haber hecho efecto y ya podía hablar tranquilamente con su padre. "Me he encontrado con Charlie aquí cuando he llegado."

"¿Quería hablar contigo?"

"No, el caso es que, lo he encontrado inconsciente en el suelo." Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de su padre, pero esta no llegó, sino que tan sólo hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono. "No sabe como ha llegado aquí, sólo recuerda haber salido esta mañana de casa para ir a la universidad."

"¿No creerás que alguien ha querido hacerlo esto a propósito?" Desde que Charlie había comenzado a trabajar con su hermano, todos sabían muy bien que esa era una posibilidad, que alguien fuera por él.

"No lo se papá, no lo se y eso es lo que más miedo me da, que sea por mi culpa."

"Don." Llamó Charlie a su hermano desde el dormitorio. Don se despidió de su padre y fue al encuentro de su hermano pequeño, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que este dijera algo. "Tengo frío." Don sonrió. Aunque no lo reconociera, le encantaba cuidar de Charlie y más en los momentos que de verdad lo necesitaba como entonces. De todas formas, Don estaría dispuesto a estar con su hermano en todo momento, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Charlie le pidiera.

Cogió la manta que siempre tenía a los pies de su cama y cubrió a Charlie con ella. Una vez que le hubo curado la herida de la cabeza, llegaba el momento de colocar en su sitio el tobillo dislocado y por más que había intentado retrasar el momento, sabía que tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

"Charlie, se que esto va a doler, pero tengo que colocarte el tobillo." Charlie asintió mientras lo miraba. "Lo siento hermanito."

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un rápido movimiento, escuchó como el hueso se colocaba en su sitio, pero lo que apenas puso soportar fue el grito proveniente de su hermano. Al volverse hacia él, vio que unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, aunque Charlie se mantenía en silencio. Le acarició la mejilla con un movimiento totalmente involuntario y le secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por ella. Algo parecido a una corriente le golpeó la mano y tuvo que apartarla del rostro de su hermano. Hasta ese momento nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido, pero la verdad era que hasta ese momento nunca había tocado a su hermano teniendo en la cabeza algo que un fuera simple cariño fraternal.

Don se levantó, iba a ir a la cocina para coger algo de agua fresca para él, pero no llegó a hacerlo. "No te vayas." Charlie alargó la mano hasta él y Don no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agarrarla y sentarse de nuevo en la cama. "Quédate conmigo."

- o -

Decir que hubiera preferido que eso no hubiera ocurrido, que Charlie no le hubiera dicho eso, no hubiera estado del todo bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de su hermano, pero era verdad. No es que hubiera intentado mantenerse alejado de su hermano durante los últimos días, pero si había mantenido cierta distancia.

Ya le costaba suficiente trabajo comportarse con naturalidad con él, no demostrar que sentía algo que nadie iba a entender, como para encima pasar por el mal trago de que Charlie se enterara y pesara que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Por ello cuando tuvo que sentarse en la cama, tumbarse al lado de su hermano y dejar que este, dolorido, agotado y necesitado de todo su cariño y apoyo, pegara su cuerpo al suyo, se abrazara a su cintura, cerrara por fin los ojos apoyado sobre su hombro y se durmiera como si fuera la única forma en que podía descansar tranquilo, fue mucho más de lo que Don podía soportar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo, tenía que aguantar al menos esa noche, con el atrayente aroma de Charlie tan cerca de él, con su cuerpo tan sumamente frágil en esos momentos contra el suyo, pudiendo tocarle, acariciarle para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero sin llevar a todo aquello que había estado negándose por todos los medios.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, pensó que lo mejor sería dormir todo lo tranquilo que pudiera hasta el día siguiente pues Charlie, con la pastilla encima y con el agotamiento, seguramente dormiría hasta la mañana siguiente sin despertarse. Dejar pasar la noche, era lo mejor que podía hacer, mientras pensaba en lo que podía haberle sucedido a su hermano y si había podido tratarse de alguien.

Todo lo demás que circulaba por su mente, intentó apartarlo, al menos hasta que su hermano dejara de estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.


	2. I'm breaking my own heart without you

Al despertar por la mañana, Charlie estaba aturdido y totalmente desorientado

Al despertar por la mañana, Charlie estaba aturdido y totalmente desorientado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, estaban completamente borrosos en su mente, apenas eran pinceladas de lo que realmente debía de haber ocurrido.

Al principio le costó abrir los ojos, pues la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para desear volver a quedarse dormido hasta que ese tremendo martillo dejara de golpear su cabeza.

Decidió moverse, tenía entumecidos los músculos después de lo que debía de haber sido una noche sin moverse apenas. Sin embargo, al hacerlo notó el fuerte dolor en el tobillo. En ese momento, el recuerdo de que Don le había tenido que colocar en su sitio el tobillo dislocado le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se volvió a quedar quieto, aunque recorrió la cama con la mano, en busca de su hermano. Recordaba que se había quedado a su lado cuando se había dormido, pero al no haberse despertado en toda la noche, por lo menos que él pudiera recordar, no sabía si se había levantado.

Deseaba que siguiera a su lado, que al despertarse, al abrir los ojos y tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de no saber como había llegado allí o como había acabado tan mal; Don estuviera a su lado. Sin embargo, no encontró nada, Don se había levantado.

Por fin, Charlie abrió los ojos, en busca de Don, pero la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana, no le permitía saberlo. "¿Don?" Tenía la garganta seca y le dolió terriblemente al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Como había llegado a ese horrible estado, lo desconocía y por más que intentaba pensar en que había hecho el día anterior, nada le daba ninguna pista.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió muy despacio y la luz brillante de la nueva mañana le hizo daño en los ojos y en la cabeza. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sentir innumerables agujas clavándose en su sien.

Sin volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo, notó que la cama se hundía al sentarse su hermano, que todavía permanecía en silencio, que se acercaba a él con todo el cuidado que podía y que le acariciaba la frente con dulzura; tras lo cual, notó que colocaba algo húmedo sobre ella.

Al mirar hacia donde estaba Don, se encontró que este le estaba sonriendo, no estaba alegre ni mucho menos, pero le sonreía con ternura. "Esta noche has tenido un poco de fiebre, pero creo que casi se ha bajado del todo." Un momento después, Don tocó su mejilla. Charlie se dio cuenta que la mano de su hermano no dejaba de temblar al tocar su piel, todavía algo caliente. "No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado esperando a que te despertaras."

"Don, ¿qué pasó ayer?, apenas recuerdo nada, tan sólo un terrible dolor." Charlie trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero sólo lo consiguió cuando Don le ayudó.

Se impulsó con su pierna izquierda y tan sólo arrastró la derecha, que Don había vendado con fuerza la noche anterior y se dio cuenta que sobre la venda había una bolsa de hielo para intentar bajar la hinchazón y que debía de haberlo hecho cuando el había quedado semiinconsciente.

Apoyó la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y volvió a intentar recordar, pero tan sólo vislumbró la expresión de terror en el rostro de su hermano cuando lo había encontrado.

"Charlie, eso tienes que decírmelo tu, yo sólo te encontré aquí, tirado en el suelo del apartamento, inconsciente y con un tobillo dislocado." A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, Charlie conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que debía de haberlo pasado muy mal durante toda la noche, que apenas había dormido y que sonaba totalmente exhausto. "He llamado a papá, vendrá en un rato y te llevaremos a casa."

Don se levantó y fue a marcharse del cuarto. Apenas podía continuar mirando a Charlie, la impotencia que sentía al verlo y no poder ayudarle a recordar, a encontrar a los que le habían hecho eso y que podían haberlo matado.

Pero si había algo que estaba acabando con él, mientras permanecía cerca de su hermano, era algo mucho más fuerte todavía, algo que trataba de negarse continuamente, que prefería pensar que no era cierto, antes de asumir que sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

"Don, espera, ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?" La voz de Charlie sonaba tan débil, que por mucho que hubiera intentado evitarlo, Don no hubiera podido irse de allí como había conseguido convencerse de hacer, antes de que ocurriera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. "Se que es una tontería, pero me siento más seguro si estás cerca."

Don respiró con fuerza. Afortunadamente para él, Charlie no podía verle el rostro en ese momento, no podía ver la angustia que estaba sufriendo por lo que su corazón le pedía y lo que su cerebro le reprochaba una y otra vez.

"_Por el amor de dios, es tu hermano, está herido, lo esta pasando fatal y tu no haces más que preguntarte si él sentirá lo mismo por ti. ¿No crees que estás un poco enfermo?"_

"Don ¿Me estás escuchando?" Charlie intentó moverse hacia el borde de la cama, pero el latigazo de dolor que sintió en la pierna, le hizo caer sobre la cama y emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Su hermano se volvió deprisa al escucharlo, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Estás bien?" Respiraba agitadamente por la mezcla de sentimientos, por tener demasiados pensamientos contradictorios en la cabeza, que no le dejaban comportarse con normalidad.

"Si te quedas conmigo si." Charlie trató de sonreírle a Don, pero el dolor en el tobillo herido era demasiado fuerte. Por ello y sin pretenderlo apenas, ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, que lo abrazó con fuerza.

"_Es tu hermano y le quieres con locura, ¿No será que estás confundiendo sentimientos? ¿Qué vas a hacer, decirle lo que sientes por él o besarle para ver como reacciona?_

_¿Por qué no? Seguramente, no sentirá lo mismo por fin y eso le cogerá por sorpresa, pero es un tío demasiado inteligente como para no saber comprender que sólo ha sido un error por mi parte. No tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros. Charlie no me haría eso."_

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Don no estaba convencido con ninguno de sus propios pensamientos y mucho menos, sabía lo que hacer. Los segundos pasaron, mientras Charlie permanecía aferrado a él con fuerza, esperando a que el dolor en la pierna disminuyera, pero era tan intenso, que al cabo de unos momentos, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, sin hacer ningún ruido aparente, sin aspavientos, tan sólo humedeciendo la ropa de su hermano.

Sin embargo y de alguna manera, Don se dio cuenta. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido con su hermano, sabía muy bien cuando y porque Charlie estaba deprimido o estresado. No hacía falta que Charlie hablara con él, de alguna manera, Don lo sabía; como ese mismo momento, que Don lo sintió, su tristeza, su miedo y desesperación ante lo que le había ocurrido y no sabía.

Volvió a tomar con sus manos el rostro de su hermano y le hizo mirarle, hasta que pudo ver las lágrimas, pequeñas, pero devastadoras para él, correr veloces por el rostro de su hermano pequeño. Don se quedó paralizado. Durante toda la noche había estado pensando en lo que le diría a Charlie cuando se despertara, en como le ayudaría a recordar lo ocurrido para saber quien y porque lo había hecho.

Pero ahora que lo veía llorar, todo lo que había planeado, desapareció de su cabeza como arrastrado por el viento de un soplo. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí, sentado en el canto de la cama, con Charlie abrazado a él, teniendo su rostro entre sus manos y sus ojos fijos en los suyos, sin que ninguno de los dos los apartara del otro.

"Don, ayúdame por favor, necesito respuestas, quiero saber lo que me ocurrió ayer, pero yo sólo no puedo." Charlie hablaba con voz entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas, pero cada una de sus palabras iba directamente al corazón de su hermano, hasta que estuvieron a punto de desgarrarlo.

"No te preocupes, te prometo que solucionaremos esto y los que te hicieron esto pagaran por ello, eso tenlo por seguro." Un momento después de hablar, Don ayudó a su hermano a que volviera a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, pero él también lo hizo; también se tumbó al lado de Charlie, viendo como su hermano juntaba su cuerpo con el suyo propio, hasta que casi pudo notar los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho.

El rostro de Charlie desapareció al apretarse contra el pecho de Don y este besó su frente como haría cualquier hermano mayor, sólo que en su caso, una fuerte corriente de energía recorrió toda su espina dorsal de arriba abajo, tan violentamente que incluso Charlie se dio cuenta del respingo que dio su hermano.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dijo Charlie elevando la cabeza hasta poder encontrar los ojos de Don. Este tardó unos segundos en contestar, pues necesitaba encontrar una respuesta suficientemente coherente y que no fuera la pura verdad y que no sonara una auténtica estupidez.

"_¿A quien quiero mentir? Charlie, creo que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo a como reaccionaras." _Pero Don no lo dijo, no estaba preparado para hacerlo teniendo la intensa, al mismo tiempo que dolorosa mirada de su hermano clavada en la suya.

"Si, es sólo que no he dormido bien. Estoy cansado es todo." Don desvió de nuevo la mirada de Charlie.

Charlie se había dado cuenta que últimamente, Don no era capaz de mirarle durante un largo rato sin tener que apartar la mirada de él. No estaba seguro sobre porque ocurría aquello, porque estaba seguro que no había hecho nada que pudiera hacer sentir incómodo a su hermano, sin embargo, no encontró ningún motivo lógico para el extraño comportamiento de Don.

"¿Don qué te ocurre estos días?, ¿Por qué no te comportas conmigo como antes? Casi no hablamos, apenas me pides ayuda en tus casos y prácticamente no pasas por casa desde hace más de dos semanas. ¿He hecho algo para hacerte sentir mal?"

"Charlie, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que no has dicho nada." Don tragó saliva, Charlie por fin estaba haciendo las preguntas que tanto miedo le daba pensar en ellas; su hermano estaba comenzando a atar cabos, a notar su extraño comportamiento y a querer saber lo que le ocurría.

"_Déjalo ya Charlie, no le preguntes más, porque no se si voy a ser capaz de contestar sin meter la pata o sin hablar más de la cuenta. No sabes lo mucho que me arrepentiría de perderte si te dijera lo que realmente siento por ti."_

"Entonces ¿Qué es, es por un caso?, ¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda antes?, seguro que podríamos haberlo solucionado entre los dos." Don se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto extremadamente nervioso, que no pasó desapercibido para Charlie, pues lo reconoció en seguida; sabía que se estaba acercando al verdadero problema.

"No Charlie, estoy bien de verdad, no ahora no estoy con ningún caso, terminé con el último ayer." Por fin Don volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos negros de su hermano, que no había dejado de mirarle en ningún momento.

"_Por favor, deja de preguntar, se que te hueles algo, pero no me lo quieres preguntar directamente. Eres demasiado inteligente y perspicaz como para que te pueda engañar por mucho tiempo, así deja de indagar."_

Charlie volvió a incorporarse, apoyándose sobre su hermano, hasta que pudo estar a su misma altura. La cabeza le dolía como nunca y el dolor en la pierna estaba acabando con sus nervios poco a poco, pero no estaba dispuesto a descansar hasta que averiguara lo que realmente rondaba por la cabeza de su hermano y que desde luego tenía que ver directamente con él.

"Dímelo." Aquella frase había sido con tanta rotundidad que a Don le cogió de improviso.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no es nada, sólo es que estoy exhausto."

"_No lo hagas, te vas a arrepentir si das ese paso y lo sabes."_

"Ya es suficiente Don, eres mi hermano mayor y te conozco mejor que nadie, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente de que ten andes con tantos jueguecitos y engaños y me digas de una vez lo que te preocupa?"

La voz en el interior de su cabeza desapareció sin más, de repente ya no escuchaba a su conciencia gritarle sin parar, ya no tenía quien detuviera sus verdaderos sentimientos. Escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa forma tan directa, tan serena a pesar de lo mal que lo debía de estar pasando, le hizo ver que pasara lo que pasara; por mucho que Charlie no le correspondiera con los mismos sentimientos, como seguramente ocurriría, sabría comprenderle y si hacía falta, le perdonaría, pero desde luego no le ocurriría nada a su relación, que tanto le había costado forjar.

Charlie esperaba la respuesta de su hermano, mientras notaba que su cabeza parecía acostumbrarse a la luz, que ya no le palpitaba con tanta intensidad como antes, aunque no estaba seguro si era porque ya no le dolía tanto o porque estaba demasiado concentrado en la tensión que veía en el rostro de su hermano.

Sin decir nada, Don se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla, sólo que en esta ocasión la mano no le temblaba, se sentía seguro de lo que iba a hacer, al menos momentáneamente. Charlie le seguía mirando sin decir nada; algo extrañado, pero esperando, por lo que Don continuó acercándose a él, hasta que pudo sentir la dulce respiración de su hermano pequeño sobre su rostro. Sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en la boca de Charlie.

Ahora todo parecía mucho más sencillo, todo era simple y parecía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo más natural del mundo, que nadie podría decir que aquello estaba mal, que su propia mente había estado equivocada al decir que no debía hacerlo.

Llevó el cuerpo de Charlie con el suyo, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda de su hermano. Los ojos de Charlie no dejaban de mirarle y aunque no había miedo en ellos, si que pudo ver cierta confusión.

Charlie vio acercarse a su hermano, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Ya no estaba tenso, desde luego estaba mucho más relajado mientras iba hacia él. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, sus cuerpos ya se habían juntando y los labios de Don ya se habían encontrado con los suyos.


	3. Please, tell me something

Sin querer imaginar lo que estaría pensando Charlie, Don tardó unos momentos en separar sus labios de los de su hermano. Ya había llegado a suponer lo peor que podía llegar a ocurrir cuando le dejara a hablar a Charlie, pero quería aprovechar ese momento, el mayor tiempo posible.

Por su parte, Charlie ni siquiera había reaccionado. Cuando su hermano se había vuelto hacia él y lo había mirado de aquella forma, que sólo lo había visto utilizar con las mujeres, no se lo había tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera cuando lo había visto acercarse, lentamente y arrodillarse en la cama a su lado.

Nada de aquella le había parecido excesivamente raro, aunque no estaba seguro si se trataba de los analgésicos que le había dado Don o porque realmente si comportamiento le parecía completamente normal.

Sin embargo, antes de poder darse cuenta, Don le estaba besando, sin dejarle tiempo para poder reaccionar, sin más, le estaba besando y aunque le pareciera lo más extraño del mundo, Charlie no sintió la necesitada de apartarlo.

Estaba a gusto, mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, arropado por los brazos de Don, seguro de que nada malo podía ocurrirle mientras estuviera con él. Todo lo demás en ese momento le daba completamente igual, por lo que ni siquiera se paró a pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo o las consecuencias que aquello pudiera llegar a tener después.

Finalmente, Don se quedó mirando a su hermano, aunque sus brazos todavía lo abrazaban, pero no con fuerza, sino con la mayor dulzura posible, de la misma forma que sostendría el objeto más valioso del mundo.

No estaba del todo seguro si era a causa de los nervios que había ido acumulando durante los últimos días, por no querer reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a Charlie.

Pero ahora que lo tenía delante, que ambos permanecían en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el otro y ambos, con la respiración ligeramente acelerada; Don tan sólo pudo sonreír, sin decir ninguna palabra, sin ser capaz de expresar todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando en su interior, tan sólo observando a Charlie, que también lo miraba a él.

Aunque su hermano todavía no le había dicho nada, pues Charlie parecía no haber reaccionado ante lo sucedido, Don acarició su mejilla, notando como Charlie se ruborizaba. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo ocurrido y echar marcha atrás, haciendo que nada de aquello había sucedido. Sin embargo, necesitaba algo, que Charlie le dijera como se sentía después de que le besara, pues tal vez, sin querer, Don podía haber roto la relación que tanto tiempo les había costado conseguir, trabajando juntos.

"Charlie, por favor, di algo." Charlie se removió, sintiéndose algo inseguro. Nunca hubiera esperado que algo así ocurriera, que Don sintiera eso por él, que estuviera enamorado de él.

¿Tan metido en su mundo había estado que ni siquiera se había percatado nunca de los sentimientos de su hermano? Esa sería opción bastante probable, teniendo en cuenta que entre los casos de su hermano y las clases en la universidad, su vida durante los últimos meses había sido un completo no parar.

¿Qué podía decir, cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía? En ese momento, no había respuesta fácil, no había camino sencillo que tomar, nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento tenía sentido. Porque, por mucho que pretendiera negarlo ahora, no había intentado impedir que su hermano le besara, no había intentado separarse de él y ahora no sentía la necesidad de decirle que aquello no estaba bien.

La realidad era mucho más simple, pero al mismo tiempo, excesivamente complicada a esas alturas. "Don, yo no se…" Charlie se detuvo, pues por mucho que trataba de pensar que era lo mejor que podía decirle a Don, nada tenía sentido en ese momento, nada excepto una cosa; por nada del mundo quería que ese momento terminara y que su hermano se separara de él.

Don se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando a Charlie, de lo que le costaba hablar y decirle lo que realmente pensaba y sentía. "No te preocupes, no quiero atosigarte." De forma totalmente inconsciente, Don abrazó con mayor fuerza a su hermano, acariciando tranquilamente su espalda mientras lo hacía.

Era cierto, Don quería dejarle su espacio, tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y que encontrar la mejor forma de decirle que no sentía lo mismo por él, pues eso era lo que Don esperaba que su hermano le dijera.

Sin embargo, por mucho que pensaba en ello por mucho que su cerebro se repetía una vez tras otra que tenía que moverse, que dejara un momento sólo a Charlie, el resto de él y sobretodo su corazón, no le hizo caso y se quedó donde estaba, para un momento después, llevado por una fuerza mucho más fuerte que su propio pensamiento, se acercó de nuevo a él y sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó otra vez sus labios y volvió a besarle.

Ahora Charlie no tuvo excusa, ahora lo vio venir, ahora sabía lo que su hermano iba a hacer un momento antes de que ocurriera y no hizo nada evitarlo, el porque, todavía prefería no pensar en ello.

Por más que los dos, que todavía estaban besándose, desearan que aquel instante durara para siempre, el destino se puso en su contra, una voz sonó desde la puerta del apartamento, que se abrió en ese momento.

"Donnie, Charlie, he cogido las llaves, espero que nos importe." Llevados por un resorte, los dos se separaron y al mirarse por un momento, los dos se habían ruborizado. Charlie se echó a reír, pues jamás había visto a Don ruborizarse y de alguna forma, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de que fuera por ese motivo. "¿Chicos?"

La voz de su padre se acercó al dormitorio, momento en el que Don aprovechó para separarse completamente de Charlie, sentarse en el borde de la cama y tratar de serenarse, algo no demasiado fácil para él en ese momento.

"Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No lo se, tal vez comprobar como se encuentra mi hijo menor, después de haberme enterado que le habían atacado." Don se volvió hacia Charlie, sabía que no le iba a decir nada a su padre, pero quería comprobar que no se sentía molesto o incómodo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lamentablemente, no habían podido hablar del tema, pero al menos, ahora que lo miraba, veía al mismo Charlie de siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, sólo que las miradas fugaces que llegaron a intercambiar, demostraban que necesitaba hablar con él, aunque no era ese el momento.

"Lo siento, supongo que podría haber ido a buscarte."

"¿Y dejar a tu hermano sólo después de lo que ha pasado? Ni se te ocurra." Don consiguió aguantar la sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en su boca, pues si su padre supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, seguramente no diría lo mismo.

Alan se acercó a la cama. Charlie se había vuelto a acomodar, después de que su hermano se separara de él. Ver ahora a su padre, le resultaba algo extraño, no porque no se sintiera agradecido de ver como se preocupaba por él; si no más bien porque quería tener un tiempo a solas para hablar con Don y conseguir aclarar sus propias ideas, pues no tenía del todo sus sentimientos.

"¿Cómo estás?" Don se apartó para que su padre pudiera sentarse junto a Charlie.

"Algo mareado todavía, pero voy estando mejor. Don me está ayudando mucho." Mientras hablaba, su mirada se fue hasta Don, que no había apartado la suya de Charlie ni un segundo.

"He venido para ver si quieres venirte a casa." Charlie se movió, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que realmente quería decir. Por un lado no podía negar que quería tumbarse en su cama, relajarse en el sofá de su casa y descansar, dormir incluso.

Pero al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse allí; sabía perfectamente que Don le protegería de aquellos que quisieran hacerle daño, pues desde luego tenía miedo de no recordar lo que le había sucedido para terminar herido en casa de su hermano.

Pero había más, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía a gusto cerca de su hermano y notarlo preocupado por él. ¿Cómo se sentía después de que le hubiera besado? No iba a dejar de hablarle, no iba a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza, pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente pensaba? La cabeza le dolía demasiado como para saberlo en ese momento.

Por eso, hubiera preferido quedarse allí, poder tener tiempo para hablar con Don y poder aclarar sus propias ideas. Necesitaba tiempo y necesitaba a su hermano y tenía miedo que yéndose a casa con su padre, las cosas terminaran enfriándose entre ellos.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" Dijo de repente Charlie, sin saber exactamente de donde había salido aquello. Se volvió a mover, notando como se resentía su pierna, de la que había conseguido olvidarse por un rato. "No se quien me ha hecho esto y no se si volverán a por mi. Me gustaría que estuvieras cerca, me sentiría mucho más seguro." Mirar los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de Charlie, deshizo completamente a Don, que por mucho que lo hubiera intentado no hubiera podido resistirse.

"Bueno, supongo que podría quedarme en casa unos días, hasta que todo esto se solucione y tu te encuentres mejor. Llamaré a los chicos para que investiguen el caso, eso me dará más tiempo para estar contigo… con vosotros quiero decir."

Don desapareció de la habitación, en cuanto se percató de la tierna sonrisa en los labios de su hermano. No podía aguantarlo más y casi había estado a punto de meter la pata un momento antes.

Se sentó en el sofá y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Respiró con fuerza pues todavía no podía creerse que realmente hubiera llegado a besar a Charlie, después de todo el tiempo que había estado ocultando unos sentimientos que no le parecían correctos, que había tratado de no mirar a su hermano, de la forma en la que se moría por hacerlo y que Charlie se terminara por dar cuenta de ello.

Lo había pasado tan mal, había retenido tantas emociones en su interior, que habían tenido que salir pro algún lado y finalmente lo había hecho. Si estaba bien o no, era algo en lo que prefería no pensar y mucho menos se paró a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía echar el tiempo atrás.

Alan apareció en el salón. "Donnie, ¿estás bien? Pareces cansado"

"Si, supongo que no he dormido mucho y no he hecho más que darle vueltas a lo de Charlie. Porque no lo entiendo, no se quien podía querer hacerle daño, no estoy llevando ahora ningún caso como para eso. Eso es lo que me da más miedo de todo, no saber quien y porque quiere hacerle daño a Charlie." _"Si al menos pudiera saber que es lo que siente Charlie después de besarle, al menos eso me ayudaría bastante."_

"Charlie tiene razón, será mejor que vengas a casa, si alguien vuelve a por él, no conozco a nadie mejor para estar cerca de él."

"_Si supieras lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, no creo que te gustara verme cerca de Charlie." _

"Bueno, supongo que tenéis razón."

"Bien, porque Charlie está deseando irse a casa y tendrás que ayudarme a llevarlo hasta el coche."

Aunque le costó bastante, Charlie, consiguió levantarse, apoyándose finalmente en el hombro de su hermano. Su padre se bajó para arrancar el coche y por fin volvieron a quedarse solos los dos hermanos. Al principio, tan sólo se miraron, sin decir nada, pues ninguno de lo dos estaba del todo seguro sobre que decir.

"Charlie, siento que esto haya ocurrido ahora, no pretendía, ponerte todo esto tan difícil, si quieres podemos olvidarlo de momento."

"¿Olvidarlo? Don… ¿Por qué no vamos a casa, me gustaría poder descansar?" Tan sólo con ver el rostro de Don, Charlie se dio cuenta que no había sido la respuesta más acertada, pero simplemente era la verdad.

No podía pensar el dolor de cabeza no se lo permitía y si decía algo, tal vez arruinara todo. Prefirió tocarse un tiempo, pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que quería que ocurriera a partir de ese momento.

Don no había podido ocultar su decepción ante la respuesta de Charlie, pues aunque estaba seguro que le iba a decir que olvidarlo sería la mejor solución, también había una parte de él que todavía esperaba poder escuchar un "Te quiero desde hace mucho Don, me alegro tanto que me besaras."

Por eso una vez que Charlie le contestó, por mucho que no le había dicho que lo olvidaría, si que se sentía decepcionado por el cambio de tema repentino con el que Charlie había terminado.


	4. Don't break my heart

"Estoy bien, de verdad, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo encima de mi." Charlie trató de liberarse de su hermano, que lo sujetaba sin hacer excesiva fuerza, tan sólo la suficiente para conseguir llevarle hasta su cuarto.

Charlie estaba tenso, por mucho que trataba de que no fuera así, ya nada era igual entre ellos desde que Don le había besado, no porque no le gustara estar con él y que le ayudara, si no porque ya no estaba seguro de lo que realmente quería que terminara ocurriendo entre su hermano y él.

"Claro, por eso no eres capaz de subir solo las escaleras y llegar hasta tu dormitorio. Ah si se me olvidada hace doce horas tenías el tobillo dislocado." Don sonrió mientras hablaba, viendo como por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Charlie se quedaba sin palabras para contestarle.

Le hacía gracia que Charlie tratara en ese momento de hacerse el fuerte, cuando conocía demasiado bien a su hermano, como para saber que agradecía que Don estuviera a su lado y que le estuviera ayudando y que como siempre cuidara de él en todo momento. Por un breve pero angustioso instante, Don se preguntó si aquello tenía algo que ver con lo que había ocurrido en su apartamento.

"Yo sólo quería sentarme en el sofá y descansar un poco, tampoco hacía falta que me trataras como un invalido, porque no lo soy."

Don se detuvo en seco y Charlie tuvo que hacer lo mismo. Su hermano se lo quedó mirando, aquel comentario le había dolido de verdad, pues entre todo lo que pensaba sobre su hermano pequeño en aquellos días, entre todos los sentimientos que lo estaban volviendo completamente loco y que lo habían llevado a cometer, el que todavía podía llegar a ser el peor error de su vida, que Charlie fuera algo parecido a un inválido no era una de sus posibilidades.

"¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías por un momento y hacer caso a tu hermano mayor? Necesitas descansar y dormir, todavía podrías tener una conmoción. Así que hasta que no pasen al menos veinticuatro horas no te voy a dejar hacer lo que te de la gana."

Don no le había quitado la vista de encima a Charlie ni por un momento y por ello se dio cuenta en el casi imperceptible cambio de expresión en el rostro de Charlie, pues hasta ese momento, desde que su padre casi les había pillado besándose, había tratado de comportarse de la forma más fría y distante de Don de la que fue capaz, aunque sin que su padre se diera cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ellos.

La cosa no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, casi no se habían hablado, Charlie había intentado incluso evitar la mirada de su hermano por el espejo retrovisor, pero cuando habían llegado a la casa, cuando Don se había ofrecido a llevarle hasta un sitio cómodo, que obviamente iba a ser el dormitorio y cuando su padre se fue a preparar algo de comer y los dejó por fin solos, Charlie se percató claramente de la débil sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su hermano.

Ahora estaban allí, en lo alto de las escaleras, Don abrazándolo por la cintura, con firmeza y seguridad, pero de una forma agobiante, sino todo lo contrario. Charlie se sentía bien y en otra circunstancia sin los dos besos previos de su hermano, sin saber lo que Don sentía por él y lo que estar allí a su lado, ayudándole y sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, debía de significar para su hermano, tan sólo hubiera pensado que su hermano le quería con locura como su hermano pequeño que era.

Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido, aquello era demasiado para Charlie, porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, no sabía si se sentía cortado por no ser capaz de rechazar a su propio hermano o sin embargo, se sentía raro porque no había querido rechazarlo, porque no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento, el más leve intento para que Don no pudiera besarle; ni la primera vez, ni la segunda, cuando sabía claramente que su hermano le iba a besar de nuevo. Charlie no sabía que pensar y eso, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, le estaba agobiando mucho.

"Lo siento, no pretendía ser tan borde, sabes que no soy así, es sólo que…" Charlie bajó la mirada, ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no sabía lo que realmente sentía o pensaba en ese momento?

"¿Qué tal si descansas un poco y luego hablamos?" Don no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que su hermano quería y no podía decirle, lo había sentido cuando le había besado, había notado sus dudas al estremecerse, los nervios recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cuando sin querer casi había clavado sus uñas en su espalda, incluso cuando había estado abrazándolo apenas dos horas antes, hubiera podido jurar que había leído sus pensamientos más íntimos y de lo más confusos.

"¿Hablar de que?" Si había algo en lo que Charlie no era nada bueno, era en mentir y mucho menos en mentir a una de las personas que mejor le conocía desde que había nacido.

Don le miró en silencio y vio como se mordía disimuladamente el labio inferior, como apretaba su mano con fuerza contra su cuerpo sin darse cuenta y bajaba la mirada, incapaz de mirar a Don de nuevo.

"No se, por si recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido. Tal vez dormir en tu cama, sentirte seguro estando tu sólo." Don remarcó tanto aquella palabra para que Charlie comprendiera perfectamente que no iba a agobiarle con todo lo que había ocurrido, que tenía que ser él quien diera el siguiente paso si realmente quería darlo, o dejarlo pasar finalmente si prefería hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. "Puede que te sientas más cómodo y eso te ayude a pensar con tranquilidad."

Mientras hablaban fueron hasta el dormitorio, a pesar de lo que había dicho, Charlie apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre su hermano y este casi llevando a Charlie. Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el cuarto.

Charlie miró en el interior y por un momento todo allí dentro le pareció completamente diferente y como si de repente ya no le gustara tanto, entonces se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado realmente dentro de él.

Desde luego sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era del todo correcto pensar de esa forma y sentir lo que había comenzado a notar, pero ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer cuando no podía evitarlo?

No podía evitar ver su cama como el lugar más solitario posible al saber que Don no iba a quedarse a su lado cuando quisiera dormirse o que no iba estar allí cuando se despertara, para consolarle, para hacerle sentir tranquilo, para poder ver su sonrisa de hermano mayor, que poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en su cabeza en la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

No podía evitarlo y tampoco sabía como hacerlo, porque por mucho que su cerebro lo quisiera su corazón nunca le iba a permitir pensar que aquello estaba realmente mal. Parecía como si su mente de matemático, la misma mente que siempre encontraba las soluciones para los casos de su hermano, ahora no fuera capaz de decidir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal, lo que estaba permitido de lo que no debería llegar a ocurrir nunca.

Estaba hecho un completo lío y por más que intentó que Don no se diera cuenta, este se percató perfectamente de ello, aunque decidió no decir nada, por mucho que podía leer la tremenda preocupación en su mirada o que le costaba mantener la mirada en un sitio fijo. No dijo nada.

Tan sólo se acercó a la cama, sin soltar en ningún momento a su hermano, como si estuviera aprovechando aquella proximidad el mayor tiempo posible, como si se tratara de un sueño que cuando lo dejara en la cama, cuando se separara de Charlie fuera a despertarse y todas sus posibilidades de estar cerca de él, de tocarle, de acariciarle y obviamente y sobretodo de besarle, fueran a desaparecer para siempre, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Por fin, Charlie se sentó en la cama, pero su mano recorrió durante unos momentos el brazo de su hermano, quería mantener el contacto con el cuerpo de Don hasta el último segundo, no quería decírselo por lo que su hermano, incluso padre si llegaba a enterarse de ello, pudieran llegar a pensar y sobretodo lo que le fueran a decir.

Don sintió perfectamente la angustia de su hermano pequeño, la tristeza por tener que separarse y apenas pudo soportarlo. Sabía que lo correcto era marcharse de allí, salir de dormitorio cuanto antes, sin mirar atrás y no volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez, sin saber siquiera si Charlie también lo quería, pues todavía no le había dicho nada.

"Charlie, será mejor que baje a ayudar a papá y luego me marche. Les dije a estos que investigaran todo lo que pudieran sobre lo que te ocurrió y quiero que me digan lo que saben cuanto antes."

Desde donde estaba, sentado en la cama, mirando a su hermano desde abajo, Charlie sonrió, le gustaba verlo tan tenso, incluso pensó que parecía indefenso e inseguro, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en él.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Charlie, Don comenzó a moverse, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, el pequeño hilo de voz que salió la garganta de Charlie, mientras todavía sujetaba su mano, fue suficiente para detenerlo en seco y esperar.

"Don, espera." Charlie no le había llegado a soltar, su mano todavía seguía aferrado a la de Don y ahora la retenía con más intensidad y más fuerza que antes y por un pequeño momento, ambos sintieron, que una corriente eléctrica cruzaba por sus cuerpos y les hacía temblar intensamente.

Sin estar del todo seguro de lo que hacía, Charlie tiró de Don y cuando vio que este se movía sin poner ninguna resistencia y que se acercaba a él con tanta docilidad que apenas reconocía al agente especial del FBI en aquella mirada dulce y tierna, que se perdía en la suya; Charlie no fue capaz de aguantar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

"Charlie, papá está abajo y puede vernos." Que más daba intentar justificarse en ese momento, que importaba que el cerebro lógico y sensato de los dos les estuviera gritando que se detuvieran, que no siguieran adelante con el error que estaban a punto de cometer, cuando el latido de sus corazones era mucho más fuerte y lo hacía callar por completo.

Don siguió avanzando, con pasos cortos, casi temeroso de despertar por fin de ese sueño en el que estaba viviendo; mientras poco a poco, fue viendo como Charlie se tumbaba en la cama, en su cama, en la que más de una noche habían dormido cuando Charlie había sido un crío; cuando había tenido alguna pesadilla, cuando había tenido fiebre o simplemente cuando Charlie le había pedido que se quedara con él y Don no había sido capaz de resistirse.

Ahora todo era distinto, la situación, los pensamiento, los sentimientos de ambos eran tan fuertes e intensos que parecía imposible que el otro no los pudiera escuchar. Finalmente y sin darse cuenta, Don se arrodilló sobre la cama, con la mano todavía aferrada por Charlie y lo miró, no quería equivocarse, no quería que un momento más tarde Charlie terminara por romperle el corazón en pedazos.

Sin embargo, este no hizo nada, se quedó tumbado en la cama, sus ojos clavados en la intensidad de la mirada oscura de su hermano mayor, su mano recorriendo dulcemente el brazo de Don y su sonrisa, todavía limpia e impecable que su rostro, que sin una sola palabra, le dijo "Ven."

Don nunca hubiera supuesto que aquello pudiera haber ocurrido y mucho menos que después de lo que llevaba sintiendo esos últimos días, pudieran estar allí, ambos sobre la cama de Charlie, su hermano pidiéndole con sus ojos tiernos de cachorrillo, casi implorándole, que se acercara más a él y ¿Qué, que le besara, que le abrazara, que era exactamente lo que Charlie quería?

Por mucho que intentaba controlar su cuerpo, Don notaba como todo su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para moverse con total libertad. A pesar de ello, pudo elevar la mano y llegar a acariciar la mejilla de su hermano.

Al hacerlo vio claramente como este se sonrojaba y su sonrisa, hasta un momento antes segura y firme, ahora parecía la de un niño travieso que supiera claramente que había hecho algo mal.

Ya todo daba igual, las consecuencias dejaron de importar en el mismo momento en el que Don vio aquella sonrisa. Sin que Charlie se percatara de ello, respiró profundamente y moviéndose lentamente, pero con seguridad, se acercó a él, deslizó las dos manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su hermano y tras detenerse un momento en los ojos que tanto adoraba, en la mirada que siempre le había hecho sentirse bien y que ahora le dejaba sin apenas respiración.

Tan sólo un momento después, terminó por llevar uno de sus dedos hasta los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y recorrerlos con tranquilidad, aún sabiendo que su padre estaba abajo, que en cualquier momento podía subir y encontrar aquella escena que desde luego no tenía más que una posible explicación , que de seguro le destrozaría el corazón.

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, por la misma razón que no pudo evitar inclinar su cuerpo, hasta casi cubrir por completo el de Charlie y terminar por besarle, atrapar sus labios con los suyos propios, apropiarse de algo que había anhelado desde hacía ya algunos días y que unas horas antes había querido probar, igual que la fruta prohibida y que ahora tomaba por derecho propio. Lo que ocurriera después, poco importaba ya.


	5. Larry creo que tenemos que hablar

Charlie no se había planteado en toda su vida lo que sería ser besado por otro hombre, lo que su corazón le diría cuando los labios de un hombre rozaran los suyos, cuando su piel se estremeciera al ser tocado por las manos de alguien que no fuera una mujer.

Charlie nunca había tenido que preguntarse cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia ningún tío; pero todo eso había cambiado en el mismo instante en el que su propio hermano se había decidido a besarle aquella noche, cuando le había rodeado con sus brazos, cuando le había sostenido con fuerza y cuando su boca se había apoderado de la suya con pasión y dulzura a un mismo tiempo.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue diferente para el profesor Epps, aquel que había pasado tantos años enamorado de Amita y que nunca se había fijado en otro hombre en un sentido sexual o tan sólo sentimental.

Desde entonces, Charlie comenzó a hacerse preguntas sin parar, hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía la respuesta delante de él, que todo lo que necesitaba para volver a sentirse bien, para volver a poder comportarse con total naturalidad con Don era, darse cuenta que también él sentía lo mismo que su hermano le había demostrado, que él también estaba enamorado de su hermano.

Decir que nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que podía sentir o no por Don, no era del todo cierto, si no que más bien, había tratado de ocultarlo en el fondo de su mente durante tanto tiempo, que al final, había terminado por creerse su propia mentira. No podía decir que nunca se hubiera parado a mirar a su hermano saliendo de la ducha, con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura y tener ciertos celos por las pequeñas gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento.

Tampoco podía decir que no se hubiera fijado en Don con un sentimiento mucho mayor que el de simple admiración cuando lo había ido a ver jugar sus partidos de baseball, cuando él apenas había comenzado a ser un adolescente.

Esos sentimientos siempre habían estado allí, siempre le habían acompañado como un ángel de la guarda incansable, al que con el tiempo, hubiera conseguido volver invisible y hasta hacer creer que no estuviera allí, cuando realmente nunca se hubiera marchado de su lado.

Ese era Charlie Epps, el que había evitado su verdadero yo por tanto tiempo, que una vez que había salido a la luz, ya no podía pararlo. Por ello la noche anterior no había podido evitar flirtear con Don hasta que este había terminado por besarle, a pesar de la cercanía de su padre, a pesar de haber podido romper la estabilidad de su familia para el resto de su vida si su padre los hubiera pillado.

Pero le había dado igual, mirando a los ojos de su hermano tal y como lo había hecho, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo, que Don le estaba deseando tanto como él lo hacía, todo lo demás había dejado de tener importancia y poder besarle sobre su propia cama, con las manos de su hermano alrededor de su espalda otra vez, abrazándolo él también con fuerza, mientras sus bocas se buscaban, se amaban y se perdían en los labios del otro, había sido lo único que le había importado en ese momento.

- o -

Poco después, cuando Don todavía le estaba abrazando, cuando se había separado de él, Charlie se había quedado dormido. Se sentía bien, siempre se había sentido bien cerca de su hermano y Don nunca le había dicho que no cuando le había pedido que durmiera a su lado, por muy cansado que estuviera por el último entrenamiento con el equipo del instituto, por muy pesada que hubiera sido la tarde en la academia del FBI, por mucho que su padre les hubiera mirado con aquellos ojos algo preocupados porque ya fueran demasiado mayores como para dormir juntos.

Aunque para Charlie, aquello había sido lo más inocente del mundo, el comportamiento más normal para dos hermanos; ahora se iba dando cuenta porque Don nunca le había dicho que no. No sólo se había tratado de ser el hermano perfecto, que siempre lo había sido.

Cuando aquel francotirador había estado a punto de matar a Charlie y la horrible pesadilla le despertó durante noches, Don se quedó en la casa familiar sin decir nunca el porque y varios días Charlie había amanecido apoyado sobre el pecho de su hermano, con la mirada familiar y segura de Don, no solamente había sido por simple preocupación.

Cuando aquel hombre había irrumpido en las oficinas del FBI y la había emprendido a tiros, haciendo que uno de ellos pasara rozando a Charlie; de nuevo Don había querido quedarse con él, tal vez sin dormir, para que su hermano pequeño durmiera tranquilo sin tener los terribles sueños en los que Don era asesinado delante de sus ojos y él sólo era capaz de decirle un simple pero sincero "te quiero" antes de ver a su hermano mayor morir en sus brazos (de los que obviamente nunca le había hablado a su hermano, hasta esa misma noche), tampoco había sido por simple cariño fraternal.

Ahora lo veía claro, ahora lo comprendía todo, como si hasta ese momento él hubiera sujetado con fuerza la venda que había cubierto sus ojos sin dejarle ver la realidad de su situación con Don. Nada de eso había sido simplemente como un hermano mayor se comportaba con su hermano pequeño por protegerle del dolor y del daño exterior. Todo aquello había sido por simple y al mismo tiempo complejo amor de hermano, amor de verdad, amor eterno de la persona amada.

Por eso esa noche, Charlie no había tenido ningún temor de tener pesadillas con los hombres que habían atacado, pues sabía muy bien que no aparecerían en sus sueños, no se había preocupado de abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano y apoyarse sobre él para sentirse más seguro.

No le había importado acercarse a su oído un momento antes de quedarse dormido sobre él y susurrarle ese tierno y más sincero y real que nunca "te quiero, Don", pues los dos sabían muy bien en ese preciso momento, que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro, que las barreras morales y legales habían desaparecido para ellos, por mucho que para el resto de mundo siguieran siendo, nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Epps, ellos eran mucho más ahora.

Don se había ido a la mañana siguiente. _"Seguramente no querrá que papá nos vea durmiendo juntos y empiece a preguntarnos." _Después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo y sin haber entendido hasta ese momento porque, Charlie había podido dormir mejor que nunca, sin sueños extraños, en los que había preferido no pensar por temor a sus sentimientos y sin sueños dolorosos sobre lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento de su hermano un par de noches antes.

- o -

Después de la hora de comer, Don apareció en casa, había estado investigando sobre quien podría querer hacerle daño a través de su hermano y a pesar de haber encerrado a muchos maleantes en la cárcel, apenas unos pocos, que apenas disponían de recursos para hacerlo, le habían amenazado.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida y en otro momento, si se tratara de otro caso en el que ninguno de los dos estuviera implicado, le habría pedido ayuda a Charlie para solucionarlo mucho más rápido. Sin embargo, ahora no podía hacerlo. Poner el peligro a su hermano después de lo que había pasado, era justamente lo último que deseaba hacer.

Al llegar a la casa, esperaba encontrarse a Charlie, tal vez en el salón, viendo algún partido en la televisión o tal vez revisando sus papeles de la universidad; pero cuando no lo encontró allí, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando del profesor Charlie Epps y no de cualquier persona.

Sin pensárselo dos veces bajó hasta el garaje y sin que ningún tipo de sorpresa se apodara de él, allí se encontró con Charlie, aunque no estaba sólo, mientras él escribía en una de sus pizarras, Larry iba anotando cosas que Don no sabían lo que eran y tampoco le importaban, en un cuaderno bastante usado.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que estáis haciendo?" Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia él, aunque Don pudo ver cierta sorpresa, mezclada con pudor en el rostro de su hermano, sin saber si se trataba por el tono que había usado con él o por haberle encontrado allí.

"Le he contado a Larry que una banda a la que ya perseguiste vuelve a molestarte y estamos tratando de dar con ellos." Don sonrió con sorna, mientras negaba con un gesto de cabeza.

"¿Con que eso es lo que le has contado?" Don anduvo unos pasos más y finalmente se sentó en la mesa en la que Larry estaba sentado. "No se como has conseguido llegar a hasta aquí con ese tobillo dislocado." Charlie se dispuso a contestar, pero Don no le permitió hacerlo. "Pero lo que realmente me sorprende es como no le has contado toda la verdad a Larry. ¿No eres tu el que dices que hay que tener todos los datos para estar completamente seguro del resultado de una ecuación?"

Charlie sabía lo que Don iba a hacer y aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia que se metiera de esa forma en su vida, por otro lado, le encantaba que se preocupara por él, que le cuidara y no le permitiera cometer ninguna tontería.

"Charles ¿de que está hablando tu hermano?"

"¿Así que no se lo has dicho?" Don esperó un momento para darle el suspense que estaba buscando a la situación y con la que estaba comenzando a disfrutar. "¿Cómo te ha dicho mi hermano que se dislocó el tobillo y se hizo esa herida en la cabeza?"

"Me ha dicho que se despistó y tuvo un pequeño accidente por las escaleras de casa, pero que no fue nada grave." Don asintió ciertamente molesto porque su propio hermano no se preocupara un poco más por si mismo, después del susto que le había dado en su propio apartamento.

Charlie desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente como iba a terminar todo aquello. "¿Con que dijo eso? Pues yo conozco una versión, en la que me encontré a mi querido hermanito tirado en el suelo de mi apartamento, con una interesante herida en la cabeza, inconsciente y con un tobillo dislocado. ¿Sabías que en esa versión todavía no tiene claro que es lo que le ocurrió y que la banda que me molesta a mi es la misma que le hizo eso a Charlie?"

El silencio se adueñó del garaje por un momento mientras tanto Don como Larry se quedaron observando a Charlie. "Vaya, jamás me hubiera esperado un cambio de los acontecimientos tan radical. Creo que voy a buscar algo de beber para asimilarlo, ¿queréis algo vosotros?"

Ninguno de los dos pareció escucharle, realmente ninguno de los se fijó cuando Larry desapareció del garaje. "¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? Te dije que no te llevaba al hospital siempre y cuando descansaras para poder recuperarte como necesitas. No estaba en el acuerdo que te pusieras a trabajar y mucho menos en el garaje. Podrías decirme al menos como has llegado aquí sin destrozarte más el tobillo."

"¿Y tu podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Por fin las miradas de los dos hermanos se cruzaron, los ojos de Charlie fijos en los de su hermano, casi atravesándolo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, que realmente no era mucha. Don no contestó, le había cogido tan de improviso que no supo que decir. "No quieras comportarte ahora como el hermano mayor protector y casi paternal, porque yo no puedo volver a eso."

Don se acercó a él, mientras Charlie bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. "No se trata de ser paternal ni nada parecido. Es sólo que tengo miedo, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirte nada malo, no podría soportarlo." Mientras iba hablando, los pies iban caminando en solitario hasta donde estaba Charlie, hasta que por fin, pudo poner sus manos sobre los brazos de este.

"Y yo sólo puedo seguir adelante si se quien me hizo esto y porque. No puedo pensar que pueden volver a por mí en cualquier momento, o peor aún, que ahora vayan a por ti. Tu eres el policía que atrapa a los criminales, pero yo soy el que te ayuda a encontrar a los tipos malos, así es como trabajamos."

Cuando Charlie quiso darse cuenta, Don ya había subido sus manos hasta sus hombros y un momento más tarde ya las tenía sobre su cuello y mejilla, haciendo que Charlie se acercara a él.

"Esta vez no puedo permitirlo." Don sonrió con complicidad. "Tu eres la víctima de este caso y tengo que tratarte como tal, protegerte, cuidarte y velar por tu seguridad." Charlie casi podía notar la respiración de Don sobre su cuello mientras le iba susurrando las últimas palabras al oído y poco a poco le hacía sonreír. "Aunque también es verdad que no a todos mis protegidos los trato como a ti."

Las manos de Don fueron recorriendo la espalda de su hermano lentamente, como si quisiera recordar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Charlie. Sabía que su hermano pequeño estaba sonriendo, pues podía notar como su cuerpo se estaba relajando con cada palabra, con cada caricia y como comenzaba a suspirar tranquilamente a cada momento.

Los labios de Charlie se apoyaron lentamente sobre el cuello de Don, hasta convertirse en un tierno beso, ascendiendo por su piel hasta llegar a la boca de su hermano y rozar sus labios con los suyos. Desde la primera vez que Don le había besado, todas parecían ser la primera, dulce, algo inexperta, apasionada, pero sobretodo completamente real.

Sentir los labios de Don contra los suyos, era mucho más de lo que pudiera llegar a soñar, de tal modo que Charlie se abstraía hasta un mundo en el que tan sólo existían ellos dos. Por ello, cuando Don casi se hizo con él y lo llevó hasta el sofá donde lo hizo reclinarse y tumbarse, Charlie ni se dio cuenta, ni le importó lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo hubo algo de lo que los dos si que se enteraron cuando ya fue demasiado tardo. "Charles, creo que tu hermano tiene razón, deberías descansar para recuperarte y…"

Cuando ambos se volvieron hacia Larry que estaba parado en la escalera, con un vaso en la mano que casi se cayó al suelo al ver aquella imagen que nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera ser real, la magia de su secreto se había roto para siempre.

"Larry, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto."


	6. No permitiré que te hagan daño

Larry se había quedado completamente paralizado por la situación. Por más que llevaba estudiando toda su vida y que se llevaba preparando para que cualquiera de las teorías en que tan fervientemente creía fueran tiradas a la basura, lo que estaba viendo en ese momento nunca se lo hubiera llegado a imaginar ni por lo más remoto.

Cuando había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, de vuelta al garaje, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, cosa que le pareció bastante raro, después de escuchar como los dos hermanos Epps, habían comenzado a discutir. Le parecía bastante difícil que uno de los dos hubiera decidido dar su brazo a torcer tan pronto.

Sin embargo, al llegar abajo y ver a los dos hermanos en el sofá, abrazados y… si lo estaba viendo correctamente, los hermanos Epps, se estaban besando y desde luego no se trataba del típico beso de hermano, cariñoso y inocente, sino todo lo contrario.

"Charles, creo que tu hermano tiene razón, deberías descansar para recuperarte y…" fue todo lo que había conseguido decir, después nada, su mirada clavada en Charlie y Don, que se habían separado tan rápido como un rayo y que lo observaban, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero él no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo.

"Larry, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre esto." Dijo Charlie tomando la mano de su hermano, intentando que Larry no se diera cuenta. Al menos, necesitaba un apoyo para decirle a su amigo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón Charles." Con pasos lentos y algo tambaleante, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los hermanos, Larry se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del sofá. "¿Entonces vosotros dos… estáis… juntos?" Se le hacía tan difícil decir aquello, realmente le parecía imposible haber visto aquello y estar teniendo esa conversación.

Charlie asintió, dejando entrever en sus labios, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, que tal sólo podía significar una cosa. Larry confirmó lo que estaba pensando, el profesor Charles Epps, estaba enamorado, pero para su sorpresa, de su propio hermano.

"Larry, espero que comprendas que esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie." Sin volverse, Charlie notó el cuerpo de Don junto al suyo después de que su primera idea fuera separarse de su hermano, ahora Don volvió donde estaba, colocándose detrás, permitiendo que Charlie se pudiera apoyar sobre él. Larry, por su parte, permanecía en completo silencio. "No es que nos avergoncemos de este ni mucho menos, pero las cosas no es que sean sencillas como para decírselo a todo el mundo."

"Y menos a nuestro padre." Dijo finalmente Don, moviendo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Charlie. "No creo que pudiera aceptarlo, ya nos costó bastante aceptarlo a nosotros." Al escuchar aquello, Charlie se giró ligeramente hacia su hermano, comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, aunque estaba seguro que Don lo debía de haber pasado peor que él, o al menos durante más tiempo, hasta que se había decidido a decírselo a Charlie.

"¿Entonces vais en serio?" Larry dio un largo trago de agua, bebiendo todo el contenido del baso de una sola vez.

"Eso espero." Dijo Charlie sonriendo abiertamente. Don apretó su mano contra la cintura de su hermano y dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla, aunque en realidad hubiera preferido demostrar su respuesta de otra forma más directa.

"Bueno…" Comenzó a decir Larry, pero se detuvo para respirar una fuerte bocanada de aire. "Supongo que si puedo aceptar la teoría de la existencia de más de un universo en nuestro mismo plano de existencia, podré aceptar esto."

"Nos guardarás el secreto." Charlie sabía que podía confiar en su amigo, pero de todas formas, necesitaba que se lo dijera. "No digo que en algún momento no se lo vayamos a decir a los demás." Dijo pensando sobretodo en cuando sería el momento propicio para soltarle la bomba a su padre. "Pero sabemos que será mejor esperar un poco."

"Claro Charles, ¿por quien me habéis tomado? Si pude ocultar tu relación con aquella profesora tuya en la universidad, está claro que podré guardar este secreto." Al ver que Charlie no contestaba, Larry se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. "¿No le habías contado a nadie que estuviste con tu profesora de Física en la universidad?" Charlie negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzó a escuchar la risilla burlona de su hermano justo detrás de él.

"Eso no lo sabía de ti, hermanito, ¿Qué pasaba, querías tener matrícula en su clase?" Charlie se volvió hacia él. si nunca le había contado lo ocurrido con su profesora a nadie y mucho menos a Don, había sido sobretodo por esa reacción que no quería que su hermano tuviera.

"Claro que no lo hice por eso, ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así de mi? Nunca lo haría, además…" Cuando Don le besó, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, Charlie olvidó automáticamente lo que estaba pensando, pues se dio cuenta que Don, como solía hacer todos los días, se estaba metiendo con él para hacerle rabiar.

Don le habló al oído a su hermano. "Supongo que esa profesora te enseñaría cosas interesantes en sus clases particulares." Charlie le dio un pequeño codazo, que no hizo que Don se dejara de reír ni por un segundo, aquello le estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

Larry se levantó. "Bueno supongo que puede ser un buen momento para marcharse." Sabía que sobraba y además todavía no se había acostumbrado a esa nueva situación. "Mañana pasaré a verte. Si estás libre claro."

Don le sonrió, agradeciendo su buen sentido del humor y lo bien que parecía estar asimilándolo todo. Los dos hermanos lo vieron subir las escaleras y un momento después escucharon cerrarse la puerta. Por fin estaban completamente solos en casa.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, en cambio, Charlie cerró los ojos, hacía un rato que ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza y se sentía realmente cansado pero no había dicho, no quería darle la razón a su hermano con eso de que tenía que descansar más en lugar de trabajar tanto.

Don comenzó a notar que su hermano se relajaba y al mirarlo, se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido. Había anhelado tan profundamente que algo así pudiera ocurrir, que Charlie se durmiera sobre él, no sólo cuando se sentía asustado o cuando algo le había afectado mucho, si no cuando estaba bien y simplemente se sentía a gusto a su lado.

"¿Por qué no te echas en la cama? Estarás más cómodo." Charlie negó con la cabeza y tardó unos instantes más en contestar.

Don sabía que no había que hacer, que su hermano no iba a cambiar de parecer y que quería quedarse allí. Por ello, antes de escuchar su respuesta, se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y dejando que Charlie se diera un poco la vuelta, rodeando su cintura como él había echo antes y respirando tranquilamente, apoyado sobre su pecho.

"Papá no volverá hasta pasado mañana de su congreso." Charlie abrió los ojos mirando a su hermano, con esos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado que siempre habían sido la perdición de Don. "¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo que vamos a estar solos en casa para no encerrarnos en mi dormitorio?"

Y entonces apareció la sonrisa, esa tierna expresión que Charlie tenía desde que era muy pequeño y había sido lo primero en lo que Don se había fijado para terminar enamorándose de él. Ahora si que el mayor de los hermanos no tenía armas con las que luchar y tampoco se trataba de que quisiera hacerlo de ninguna manera.

Así que Don lo estrechó entre sus brazos, como si del objeto más preciado se tratara, lo envolvió en sus brazos regalándole todo el amor y el cariño que encontró en su interior y que llevaba meses guardando dentro de él por no atreverse a mostrárselo a Charlie. Un momento después Charlie se quedó dormido.

- o -

"_Ese maldito bastardo de tu hermano va a venir a por nosotros en cuanto volvamos a actuar." Un golpe, detrás de otro hicieron gemir a Charlie por el dolor. "Pero ahora vamos a estar prevenidos y tu serás nuestro salvoconducto." Un nuevo golpe, le hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza. Un momento después comenzó a sentir la sangre fluir por su rostro._

_Reconoció a los hombres, los mismos que le habían golpeado, los mismo que le habían dejado inconsciente y los mismos que, sin recordar como, le habían dislocado un tobillo. Eran los mismos y estaban allí, haciendo lo mismo otra vez, hablándole, diciendo todo aquello que no había llegado a recordar._

"_Cuando vuelva mi hermano, tenemos un trabajo que terminar y tu hermano no se puede poner en medio." Una mano, lo agarró con fuerza del cuello, sin dejarla casi respirar. "Como intente hacer algo contra nosotros, puede que la próxima vez no te dejemos con vida en su apartamento." El hombre lo soltó de golpe y de nuevo, Charlie sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Después nada, simplemente la oscuridad._

Charlie se despertó dando un grito. Se liberó de los brazos de Don y se incorporó en el sofá. Don lo siguió, poniendo su mano sobre la frente y la mejilla de Charlie, para darse cuenta que estaba sudando.

"Charlie ¿estás bien?" Charlie negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada fija en la nada. "¿Qué pasa, has tenido una pesadilla?"

"Más bien ha sido un recuerdo." Por fin Charlie se giró hacia Don, estaba pálido y apenas podía respirar con normalidad, pero tenía que hablar, decirle lo que había visto y lo que ahora sabía. "Fue el hermano de Amstrong."

"¿Cómo dices? Ese caso lo cerré hace un año por no poder encontrarle, todo el mundo le dio por muerto." De nuevo Charlie negó con la cabeza, atrapando la mano de su hermano con fuerza. Notar el contacto de Don mientras decía aquello, le hacía sentir mucho mejor, al menos lo suficiente para seguir hablando.

"Eso es lo que quisieron hacernos creer, pero no lo está, va a volver y su hermano no quiere que te interpongas." Charlie tragó saliva, dejando que su hermano asimilara sus palabras antes de continuar.

"¿Lo ha hecho para avisarme?, ¿eso quiere decir que a la próxima te matará si vuelvo a involucrarme en la investigación?" Sin darse cuenta Don acarició la mejilla de su hermano con toda la dulzura que pudo. "Haré todo lo que pueda para que eso no ocurra, te lo prometo."

Ninguno dijo nada más, ¿de que iban a servir las promesas que Don no estaba seguro de poder cumplir por mucho que quisiera mantener a salvo a su hermano? Nada de eso hacía falta ya, porque no importaba, porque en ese momento estaban juntos, Charlie entre los brazos de su hermano otra vez, sus miradas clavadas en las del otro y por fin, sus bocas unidas como si se tratara de una sola, los dos parecían haberse convertido en un solo ser, que había dejado de vivir en esa realidad peligrosa y caótica, en la que su relación sería mal vista por muchos.

No ahora eso no importaba, pues tan sólo podían escuchar los suspiros del otro, las manos deslizándose por la espalda de su hermano y las mismas bocas que un instante antes habían hablado de miedo y de miedo a perder un hermano, ahora tan sólo besaban la del otro como si de su último acto en vida se tratara, hablando sin palabras del amante que les tocaba, miraba, besaba y les hacía sentir bien. Todo lo demás no tenía sentido en el interior de su abrazo.


	7. El regreso anticipado de papá

El día se les había echado encima sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Habían estado hablando, habían hecho el amor y finalmente se habían quedado dormidos en la que había sido la antigua habitación de Don y que ahora volvía a usar.

Por más que lo intentaba Don no podía quitarse de la cabeza la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre el cuello de su hermano. Si la banda de Amstrong realmente había vuelto a la ciudad, tarde o temprano se encontraría con ellos, tendría que enfrentarse a ellos e intentar detenerles, pero eso pondría en peligro la vida de Charlie.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se despertó bastante antes que su hermano, pero no se movió, no intentó levantarse, Charlie tenía cabeza apoyada sobre él y no quería despertarlo antes de tiempo. En realidad le gustaba mirarle, siempre había sido así, desde que su hermano se había hecho adulto, Don disfrutaba viéndolo estudiar, trabajar en su garaje, simplemente mirarlo era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien.

Ahora estaba disfrutando del momento, del aroma del cabello rizado de Charlie, del calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, de su respiración tranquila, de todo él; tanto que el resto del mundo desapareció por completo a su alrededor.

Charlie se removió, igual que haría un gato que acabara de despertarse y el le acarició la nariz para llamar su atención. Charlie sonrió y ocultó ligeramente el rostro contra el pecho de Don. La mano de su hermano entre su pelo le suspirar y abrir definitivamente los ojos.

"Buenos días." Todavía se preguntaba, como no se había enamorado antes de la sonrisa con la que Don le despertaba muchos fines de semana. Pensó que debía de haber estado ciego durante demasiado tiempo.

"Buenos días." Contestó, con un nuevo suspiró, estirando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Había dormido bien, mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho las noches anteriores y notaba que tenía las energías completamente renovadas.

"Hoy no voy a ir a trabajar."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, estoy bien, puedo quedarme en casa sólo, no tienes porque ser mi guardaespaldas todo el tiempo." Sin poder resistirlo, Don le besó, haciendo que se callara de repente. Le besó con dulzura, saboreando cada uno de los suspiros de su hermano pequeño y disfrutando de cómo sus manos se iban moviendo sobre su espalda como poco a poco.

"Mañana vuelve papá." Dijo Don una vez que se sintió preparado para dejar libres los labios de su hermano. "A partir de entonces no va a ser tan fácil."

Charlie no dijo nada al respecto. No había pensado en ello, no se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo había dicho Don, que en menos de veinticuatro horas, se iba a terminar la libertad que tenían en la casa, el único lugar, en el que durante esos pocos días, habían podido ser ellos mismos, sin preocuparse por lo que dirían los demás.

"Quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo." Don no esperó respuesta. No era una de esas personas sentimentales, no le gustaban los momentos de "no quiero que esto se acabe", o "han sido los días más felices de mi vida." Sobre todo, porque eso era lo que él mismo quería decir, pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su último día completamente juntos de esa forma tan triste.

Por ello se levantó y poniéndose un pantalón salió de la habitación. Charlie todavía tardó un momento en poder reaccionar, pero se también se levantó y poniéndose también un pantalón, que tardó un momento en encontrar pues no estaba seguro donde había terminado la noche anterior, salió de tras de él.

Tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado en llegar, pero todavía le dolía el tobillo y bajar las escaleras no era la acción más fácil para él en esos momentos. Lo encontró, por fin en la cocina y para su sorpresa estaba preparando el desayuno, su hermano estaba cocinando para él.

"¿Desde cuando te gusta estar en la cocina?" Se apoyó en la pared, pudiendo de esa forma descansar el pie resentido.

"Desde que tu deberías estar sentado a la mesa, descansando el tobillo dislocado, hasta que yo te sirviera el desayuno." Don de dio la vuelta sonriendo ampliamente y mostrándole un plato con tortitas. No tuvo que decir nada más para que su hermano comprendiera el mensaje y saliera de la cocina.

- o -

Media hora después, habían terminado de desayunar. Charlie jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hermano cocinara tan bien, porque realmente nunca lo había visto cocinar. Se lo quedó mirando, en silencio, simplemente quería ver sus ojos puestos en los suyos, esa mirada negra intensa sin la que ya no podía vivir por más tiempo.

"Espero que te gusten." _"Las he hecho para ti."_ Pensó que se trataba de demasiada cursilería para una misma mañana y no lo dijo, aunque Charlie lo leyó en su mirada y sonrió

Estaban deliciosas, era la primera vez que Charlie recordaba estar comiendo algo preparado por su hermano y realmente podía decir que Don Epps cocinaba realmente bien.

Todavía sin decir nada, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, cálida, cerca de su piel siempre se sentía bien. Después todo él se acercó y le besó. Una semanas antes, Charlie jamás se hubiera imaginado besando a otro hombre y mucho menos se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese hombre fuera su propio hermano.

Pero ahora, todo resultaba ser completamente distinto. No podía pasar más de un día sin verle, sin besarle como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin tocarle, sin estar seguro que no le había pasado nada en el trabajo. Ahora su hermano era casi toda su vida y todavía no entendía, porque no había sido así siempre.

Don se levantó y sin que su hermano se lo esperara, llevó su cuerpo consigo. Después de tantos entrenamientos, el cuerpo de Charlie le resultaba liviano y apenas le costaba fuerza hacerse con él.

Charlie no puso ninguna fuerza para impedirlo, sino todo lo contrario, necesitaba estar cerca de él. Se abrazó a su cintura. Quería besarle de nuevo, sentir su respiración sobre su rostro de nuevo, sentirse más vivo que nunca, cuando sus bocas se encontraban unidas.

- o -

Un coche aparcó al lado de la casa, aunque al principio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello. Continuaron besándose, como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo iban a hacer. La puerta del conductor se abrió y cerró en un momento.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban escuchando la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle. Don tuvo que pensar rápido, su padre había vuelto el viaje antes de tiempo y si los veía ahí, en ese momento, no habría mucha posibilidad de decirle que no era lo que parecía.

"Te quiero." Dijo en el tono de voz más bajo que pudo encontrar, pero suficientemente alto, como para que Charlie lo escuchara. Este sonrió al oírlo, pero no imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Don lo cogió con fuerza, justo en el momento en el que su padre aparecía delante de ellos y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada, lo tumbó en el suelo, sin hacer demasiada fuerza por no hacerle daño. Charlie se quejó, más por el susto de lo que había pasado que por haberse hecho daño.

"¿Se puede saber…" Comenzó a decir, pero al ver a su padre ahí de pie, mirando con ojos desorbitados lo que estaban haciendo. Entonces lo comprendió todo y decidió seguirle el juego a su hermano por el bien de su relación y por no matar a su padre con la impresión de decirle la verdad.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo con tu hermano?" Alan dijo en un tono de voz que se acercaba bastante al enfado. "¿Charlie estás bien?"

Charlie asintió, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus hombros. "Puede que traten de atacarle otra vez. Quiero enseñarle algo de defensa personal." Charlie aguantó la risa que estaba a punto de escapársele. ¿Él aprendiendo defensa personal? Le parecía la excusa más tonta que su hermano podía llegar a inventar, pero mientras lo miraba desde el suelo, hablando con tanta seriedad, como si estuviera creyendo su propia mentira, supuso que no había otra forma de ocultar la verdad.

"¿No podías hacerlo cuando tu hermano estuviera recuperado?" Alan se acercó a ellos, dejando su bolsa en el suelo y ayudó a Charlie a levantarse. Este hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque fuera Don quien pusiera sus manos en su cintura, quien le ofreciera el brazo para apoyarse, quien le ayudara, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento pero él me lo pidió." Charlie se volvió rápidamente hacia su hermano, esa si que era buena.

"Cierto, ya que Don va a volver al trabajo y tu tienes mucho que estudiar, quería estar preparado para… por si volvían a atacarme." Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había estado desayunando.

Afortunadamente su padre estaba de espaldas a él, mirando duramente a su hermano con dureza; al fin y al cabo, algo debía de tener de bueno ser el pequeño. Sonrió a su hermano, mientras se mordía el labio. Todo aquello era tan surrealista, que no se podía creer que realmente su padre se lo hubiera tragado.

"Don, se que quieres proteger a tu hermano, pero creo que sería mejor ponerle vigilancia, que algún miembro de tu equipo se quedara con él todo el tiempo. Sería más seguro que enseñarle a defenderse."

Por mucho que Charlie se sintió ligeramente ofendido por aquello, su padre tenía razón, por mucho que Don quisiera, realmente enseñarle defensa personal o cualquier cosa que tuviera ver con el enfrentamiento cara a cara, seguramente tendría todas las de perder en al vida real.

"Creo que papá tiene razón, será mejor que dejemos lo del entrenado personal para otro momento."

"Claro, para otro momento." Si Alan hubiera estado más atento a lo que ocurría entre los dos hermanos, se hubiera dado cuenta de la intensa mirada que compartieron durante un segundo y la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de los dos, hasta que se volvieron a dar cuenta, que su padre estaba allí. "Bueno, supongo que, ya que estoy viviendo aquí con vosotros hasta que el caso se solucione, puedo también estar todo el tiempo _cerca de ti." _

"¿En lugar de David o Colby? Seguro que ellos también lo harían muy bien." Parecía que su padre hubiera desaparecido, pues por mucho que lo intentaban, ninguno de los dos dejaba de flirtear, aunque afortunadamente, Alan no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Lo harían bien, estoy seguro. Pero hay cosas para las que me siento más preparado. No quiero dejarte en _malas manos._"

"Bueno chicos, no se lo que os pasa esta mañana, pero estáis muy raros. Así que os voy a dejar solos, pero nada de más entrenamiento por hoy." Aunque Alan seguía hablando del supuesto entrenamiento que estaban llevando a cabo, los dos comprendieron lo que esa frase realmente significaba. Sus días de felicidad sin cesura, habían terminado esa misma mañana. "Estoy hecho polvo y tengo mucho que estudiar, así que me voy a dar una ducha y luego empezaré a mirar los apuntes."

Alan desapareció escaleras arriba y justo en el momento en el que se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño, los dos empezaron a reír con fuerza. "¿Me estabas enseñando defensa personal?"

"Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza."

"Creo que decir que estabas evitando que me secuestran los alienígenas, hubiera sido más creíble." Cojeando ligeramente, Charlie se acercó a su hermano. "Entonces no quieres que esté en malas manos…" Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, sin saber cuando podría volver a tocarle de esa forma. "¿No te fías de lo que pueda hacer estando cerca de David o Colby?" Charlie volvió a morderse el labio, sabía perfectamente que eso volvía loco a su hermano.

"De lo que no fío es de lo que pueda hacer yo sin tenerte cerca, seguro y…" Mientras hablaba, Don rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Charlie, la separación que había ahora entre ambos era mínima. "Y a mi alcance todo el tiempo."

Entonces le beso, cerró los ojos con intensidad mientras lo hacía, no quería estar pendiente si su padre aparecía o no, en lo que podía ser su último beso durante algunos días. Tenía que ser único, Charlie tenía que recordarlo por siempre, por si sucedía cualquier cosa, por su padre los terminaba descubriendo, Por si la banda de Amstrong volvía a actuar y sucedía algo.

Ahora eso no tenía que importar, ese momento, solos en el salón, escuchando el agua de la ducha en el piso de arriba, era tan sólo de Don y Charlie, lo que ocurriera un minuto más tarde, daba igual entonces.


	8. Vuelta a la normalidad

Charlie por fin se había conseguido dormir; el primer día con su padre en casa, no había sido nada fácil para él. Después e haber disfrutado de unos estupendos días, solo en casa con su hermano, ahora se le hacía muy cuesta arriba, tener que esconderse cuando quería besarle, o simplemente, hacerle una caricia más íntima que un roce de hermano.

Peor su padre, estaba demasiado ocupado con su nuevo proyecto en la universidad y estudiando los apuntes del congreso al que había asistido, pensando que con su hijo mayor en casa no podía pasar nada malo, como para percatarse del momento exacto en el que su hijo pequeño se ruborizaba por una sonrisa furtiva de su hermano y el por el roce de sus manos.

Al menos eso, hizo el día algo más fácil a Charlie, ya que ocultar sus sentimientos nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes y mucho menos cuando Don apresaba su mano con fuerza y llevándoselo a la cocina, le besaba con pasión, como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo hacía. Pero nunca lo era, por la tarde, cuando se volvían a encontrar, Don lo volvía a hacer, acercando el cuerpo de su hermano al suyo, con sus manos en la cintura de Charlie, sin darle opción alguna a escapar de sus manos, aquellas que tanto adoraba tener cerca.

Ahora el día había terminado y Charlie podía descansar tranquilo hasta la mañana siguiente. Entonces, una mano rozó su brazo, deslizándose lentamente por su piel, hasta llegar a su cuello y mejilla. Al estar dormido, no hizo nada, más bien, el profesor pensaba que ese movimiento formaba parte de su sueño, pues todas las noches soñaba con su hermano,

Entonces, como si se tratara de una bombilla encendiéndose en su cabeza, Charlie se dio cuenta que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que no formaba parte de una de sus muchas fantasías, sino que alguien le estaba tocando de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama con toda la rapidez que pudo, pues al fin y al cabo, su cerebro todavía seguía dormido, enrollándose la sábana en sus propias piernas y abrió los ojos por fin; tardando unos segundos en acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad que había en toda la habitación.

La sombra que tenía delante, junto a la cama, lo sobresaltó, después de lo que había ocurrido en el piso de su hermano, no le hacía gracia descubrir que había un intruso en su habitación. Por ello hubiera gritado en ese mismo momento, si una mano no le hubiera tapado la boca.

Entonces lo vio y suspiró con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que la mano, firme, pero delicada sobre su rostro, se retiraba de su boca. "Don ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Me has dado un susto de muerte."

"Quería verte, a solas." Dijo su hermano, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le sonreía. No es que le gustara ver a su hermano pequeño asustado, pero le encantaba coger por sorpresa a Charlie y ver como abría de par en par esos impresionantes ojos negros que tanto le gustaban. "Ahora que ha vuelto papá de su viaje, no es lo mismo, no puedo comportarme como yo quisiera contigo." Don se acercó a Charlie, dispuesto a besarle, pero Charlie le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

"Tu lo has dicho, papá está en casa, durmiendo al final del pasillo, no creo que…" Cuando los labios de Don se cerraron sobre los suyos, Charlie olvidó por completo lo que estaba pensando, todos aquellos motivos por los que no estaba bien que le besara en ese momento.

Las manos de su hermano, rodearon su cintura y lo atraparon con fuerza. Sonrió, todavía besando a Don y haciendo un poco de fuerza consiguió atraer su cuerpo y lo hizo caer sobre la cama, a su lado, sujetándole los brazos para que no pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

"Charlie, ¿Qué haces?" Charlie volvió a besarle, a depositar un rápido beso en su boca.

"Se supone que me has entrenado estos días, quiero demostrarte lo que he aprendido gracias a ti." Don comenzó a reír, ocultando el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, para no hacer demasiado ruido como para despertar a su padre. Le acarició el pelo, ya bastante despeinado después de varias horas de sueño.

- o -

Un beso cálido en la mejilla, despertó a Charlie, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido después de la llegada de su hermano, pues habían hablando, se acordaba de los besos y las caricias y recordaba, tal y como estaban ahora, los brazos de Don rodeando su cuerpo y él apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, pero nada más. Obviamente estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

"Tengo que ir a la oficina." Le susurró la voz de su hermano junto a su oído. "Es posible que tengamos algo sobre la gente que te agredió."

Don no tuvo que preguntar nada, para saber lo que estaba sintiendo su hermano en ese preciso momento. Tan cerca como estaba de su cuerpo, podía notar perfectamente la tensión en las extremidades de Charlie y lo paralizado que se había quedado. Incluso si se quedaba en completo silencio, podía escuchar sin problemas los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón.

"Tranquilo, mi niño." Dijo Don, depositando un tierno beso sobre su frente. "No va a pasar nada, te vamos a proteger." Sorprendido, escuchó reírse a Charlie y no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me hace gracia, nunca me habías llamado así." Una tímida sonrisa, muy cercana a la de alguien que se hubiera ruborizado, apareció en el rostro de Don. "¿Qué?"

"Tienes razón, llevamos ¿Cuánto, una semana? Y es la primera vez que te digo algo así, ¿Crees que eso significa algo?"

Charlie se incorporó, apoyando los brazos en la cama, para poder estar a la altura del rostro de su hermano, le acarició el rostro, sonriendo feliz y le besó con rapidez antes de hablar.

"Creo que me quieres."

"Claro que te quiero, ¿ahora me vienes con esas?" Sin decir nada, Charlie volvió apoyarse sobre su hermano, le gustaba sentirlo cerca, notar el calor de su cuerpo, traspasando el suyo propio y escuchar los latidos tranquilos de su corazón. "Charlie, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo."

"No me refiero a eso, ya se que me quieres, soy tu hermano y siempre me lo has demostrado, pero me refiero a algo más. Llevamos juntos una semana, aunque por lo que me dijiste, hace mucho que sientes algo más que amor de hermano por mi. Pero lo cierto es que no me lo había dicho, hasta hoy."

Don se puso de medio lado, dejando que Charlie, quedara tumbado en la cama, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esperando que su hermano le dijera aquello que llevaba esperando una semana.

"Te quiero." El suave beso en los labios hizo suspirar a Charlie. "Y me duele no poder decir a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de ti, que daría cualquier cosa porque todos nuestros amigos y papá, se pudieran enterar de lo nuestro."

"No todos lo comprenderían." Don asintió en silencio. Pero era verdad, quería decirle a todo el mundo que era la persona más feliz del mundo, porque había encontrado a esa persona que llenaba su corazón, que le hacía soñar todas las noches y que conseguía sacarlo, de vez en cuando del trabajo. "Al menos Larry lo ha encajado bastante bien. ¿Crees que podríamos confesarle nuestro secreto a alguien más?"

"Entonces ya no sería nuestros secreto." Si, Don quería decírselo a todo el mundo, pero no quería estropear la relación que ya tenía con Charlie, por querer sacarlo a la luz. Si para ser feliz, tenían que mantenerlo oculto, lo harían. "Oye, lo siento, pero tengo marcharme. Creo que papá también se levantará pronto y se irá a la facultad. Dentro de una hora vendrá Colby para estar contigo."

"No me hace falta una niñera, no soy un crío." El siguiente beso, fue más profundo, tanto que arrebató un fuerte suspiro, mucho más intenso que el anterior a Charlie.

"Si fueras un crío no te hubiera besado así. Pero no quiero dejarte solo en casa mucho rato, no me fío de esos tíos, si van a por nosotros… además, tu todavía tienes que descansar, hasta mañana el médico no te va dar el alta completa para que vuelvas a hacer tu vida normal."

Charlie remugó algo, pero Don le prestó atención, volvió a besarle en la frente y tras levantarse lo arropó con cuidado. Charlie no tardó en volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse de nuevo dormido.

- o -

El ruido de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse despertó a Charlie, se sentía bien, descansado y dispuesto para trabajar hasta el regreso de su hermano. Se incorporó, creyendo que se trataría de Colby, pero alguien le hizo caer sobre la cama. Quiso gritar, pero de nuevo, le habían tapado la boca y esta vez no era su hermano.

"Veo que no comprendió cuales eran nuestros términos profesor Epps." Aquella voz hizo que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizara. Recordaba tan bien la voz del hombre que había estado a punto de matarlo en casa de su hermano. "Porque su hermano sigue investigando nuestro caso y puede hacernos perder mucho dinero."

Una mano fuerte se apoyó con fuerza sobre su tobillo, el mismo que le habían dislocado y que todavía estaba algo resentido. Gimió, con una mezcla horrible de miedo y dolor, pero no pudo hacer nada más.

"Se lo voy a repetir una vez más profesor, si alguno de nuestros negocios fracasa por culpa del FBI, usted pagará las consecuencias y su alguno de nuestros hombres termina en la cárcel por culpa del equipo de su hermano, el agente Epps tendrá que visitarlo en la morgue. ¿Me ha comprendido bien?"

Con la mano de aquel hombre sobre su garganta y esa otra apretando su tobillo de tal forma que estaba seguro que se lo volvería a dislocar, Charlie no pudo hacer o decir nada.

"Lo siento, pero no le he oído." La mano puesta sobre su tobillo apretó más, hasta que Charlie gimió y protestó con fuerza, removiéndose en la cama. El hombre se acercó a él, apartando la mano de su boca.

"Está… claro." Dijo por fin Charlie.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan rápido, que el profesor no se lo pudo creer. Ese hombre, el mismo que por dos veces ya, había podido matarle, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con una mano sobre su cuello y otra sobre su pecho.

Aquel intercambio de miradas, en la que uno miraba con miedo y desesperación, mientras que el otro parecía hacerlo casi con deseo, duró tanto que pareció una eternidad para Charlie, que lo único que deseaba era que todo aquello terminara.

Entonces le besó, el hombre que había ido a su casa amenazándole, le estaba besando, intentando abrir su boca, sellada, apretando con sus manos la cintura del profesor. Charlie se removió, pero el hombre persistió en su empeño. Pero gritó ligeramente y se apartó, quitando la sangre que brotaba del labio que el profesor le había mordido para defenderse.

El hombre furioso, al mismo tiempo que dolido en su orgullo le abofeteó con fuerza y se levantó. "En la siguiente visita no recibiré un no por respuesta." Tanto el hombre como su silencioso compañero, salieron de la habitación y Charlie, acurrucado en la cama, frotándose la cara dolorida y temblando todavía por lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle, los escuchó desaparecer escaleras abajo.


	9. ¿Harías algo por mi?

Antes de llegar a casa, Don ya sabía que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Apretó el acelerador todo lo que pudo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, su corazón se lo estaba diciendo. Por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, sabía que Charlie estaba en problemas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, intentando escuchar si había alguien en casa, pero no consiguió oír nada. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Entró por fin, mirando a su alrededor, pero allí no había nadie, Charlie no se había levantado, cosa que ya le parecía bastante extraña y Colby, que debería estar rondando por allí, cuidando de su hermano, tampoco estaba por ningún lado.

Tenía el arma en la mano, preparado por si tenía que saltar en cualquier momento, la apretaba con fuerza, intentando soltar de ese modo de toda la tensión y los nervios acumulados en su interior.

Subió las escaleras despacio, todavía no estaba del todo seguro que no hubiera alguien ahí dispuesto a atacarle en cuanto bajara la guardia. En cuanto llegó arriba, escuchó voces, aunque en ese momento, tan sólo se trataba de la voz de Colby.

"¿Lo dices de verdad? Yo, no lo sabía. No quería hacerte sentir así." El silencio dominó la situación un momento después. "Prometo guardar el secreto, sois mis amigos y por mucho que yo sienta por ti, quiero que seáis felices." Don se estaba haciendo una idea de por donde iban los tiros de la conversación, pero no comprendía porque Charlie le había contado su relación a Colby. Tan sólo le cabía en la cabeza que algo hubiera ocurrido, tal y como había pensado en un primer momento.

"Gracias Colby y gracias también por estar aquí, ya estoy mejor." Escuchar aquello fue demasiado para Don, sus sospechas acababan de ser demostradas, algo le había sucedido a Charlie.

Anduvo los metros que le separaban del dormitorio de su hermano, que durante los últimos días, se había convertido en el dormitorio de los dos. Al llegar a la puerta Colby salió, cerrándola tras de si. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando en silencio.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó por fin Don, temiendo lo que Colby pudiera decirle.

"Será mejor que te lo diga él." Don no pudo ocultar la tensión y los nervios que aquello volvían a producirle. "No te preocupes, ahora está bien, está más tranquilo. Sólo ha sido un susto, pero ya sabes como es tu hermano, necesitará tiempo."

"¿Se puede saber de que demonios me estás hablando? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermano mientras yo estaba fuera?" Don se acercó a Colby y este puso una mano sobre el hombro de su jefe.

"Adoro a tu hermano, lo digo de verdad y si le conozco lo suficiente, se que preferirá hablar contigo él mismo." _"¿Adoro a tu hermano?" _Don estaba seguro de haber comprendido bien las palabras de su compañero y después de la conversación que había escuchado con Charlie; estaba convencido de comprenderlo todo.

"Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así, no sabía que tu sentías eso por Charlie."

"No te preocupes, tampoco puedo imaginarme a nadie mejor que tu para cuidar de él, ya me ha dicho lo mucho que te quiere. No es que lo haya tomado bien a la primera, pero sois vosotros, sois mis amigos y si sois felices, se cuando no tengo nada que hacer."

Don quería tener una larga conversación con su amigo, decirle que no se lo contara a nadie, que su padre no lo sabía, que sentía lo que había ocurrido; pero a Charlie le había ocurrido algo y por más que Colby fuera su amigo, Charlie siempre iba primero.

"Siento no haber podido evitarlo." Sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Colby se marchó pasillo adelante. Don se volvió hacia él por un momento, para finalmente, encaminarse hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada delante de él.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie contestó al otro lado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y miró directamente a la cama de su hermano. Allí estaba Charlie, lo conocía bien y sabía que no estaba durmiendo, pero de todos modos no reacción a su primera llamada.

Fue hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Charlie. Este siguió inmóvil, por lo que Don se recostó a su lado, sintiendo que el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a temblar. "Charlie ¿Qué ha pasado?" Abrazó con ternura su cuerpo, acercándose todo lo que pudo a él. "Charlie, vamos soy yo."

"Lo siento Don."

"¿Por qué? Colby no me ha dicho nada, pero también él me ha dicho que lo siente. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?" Charlie se removió en la cama, como si las palabras de su hermano le hubieran hecho comenzar a recordar algo demasiado difícil de olvidar.

Charlie seguía de espaldas a él, pero Don necesitaba verle la cara, mirarle a los ojos y poder leer en ellos todo el dolor que sentía su hermano pequeño en ese momento. "Charlie, por favor, mírame."

"No puedo, no después de…" Un pequeño sollozo rompió el corazón de Don, que inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, tomó su rostro, que Charlie intentó ocultar contra la almohada. Besó su mejilla con ternura y rozó la otra con sus dedos, mientras lo escuchaba. "Le he dicho a Colby que estaba bien, pero no es cierto, sólo es que no quería que se sintiera mal por no haber podido llegar antes. Es un buen amigo, aunque él esperara algo diferente de mi."

"Charlie, necesito que me cuentes lo que ha pasado para poder ayudarte." El profesor dejó de moverse, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y tras pensar durante unos segundos que era lo que debía hacer, comprendió que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento más que su hermano.

Por eso, lentamente se dio la vuelta, pero rápidamente se incorporó, ocultando otra vez el rostro a su hermano. No se trataba de que temiera lo que Don pudiera decirle si veía el morado de su cara, el problema era que no quería que lo viera, sabía como iba a reaccionar, se levantaría con rapidez y saldría disparado para intentar atrapar a los que le habían hecho.

Don lo vio moverse, pero cuando pensaba que había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente a él, se volvió a apartar de su lado. Él también se levantó y se colocó delante de su hermano, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Charlie intentó hacer fuerza, pero no la suficiente para que Don no apartara las manos de su rostro y pudiera ver lo que tanto temía mostrarle.

Con la mirada gacha, Charlie esperó la reacción de su hermano, pero Don no hizo nada, no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándole en silencio, acariciando sus manos. "¿Han vuelto a por ti?" Don estaba echo polvo, sabía perfectamente que todo lo que le sucediera a su hermano durante esos días era por su culpa, por su investigación. "Lo siento."

Para sorpresa de Charlie, Don lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó sin respiración. El profesor no intentó moverse, estaba tan a gusto entre los brazos de su hermano, tan seguro de que nadie podría hacerle daño sin que Don lo evitara. Pero por mucho que quiso hacerse el fuerte, nunca se le había dado bien y mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hermano mayor, rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

"Charlie lo siento, se que todo es por mi culpa, si no te hubiera metido en la investigación, nada habría ocurrido. No llores por favor." Charlie inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. "Se que esto es duro, pero necesito saber exactamente lo que ha ocurrido."

"No se si puedo."

"Inténtalo al menos." Don apartó un mechón del rostro de su hermano y separando su rostro de su hombro le sonrió, con esa mezcla de ternura de hermano mayor y de novio protector que tanto le gustaba a Charlie. "Hazlo por mi, para que pueda ayudarte."

"Ese hombre vino." Se detuvo un momento, dudando un momento sobre seguir adelante o no. "Más tarde me dijo Colby que le había dejado inconsciente. Pobre, se siente peor que si le hubiera ocurrido a él mismo. Yo me había quedado dormido después de que fueras tu. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde, ese hombre estaba sobre mi, me impedía levantarme, hacía demasiada fuerza." Charlie comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad a cada recuerdo que le venía a la cabeza. "Me dijo que me mataría si hacías algo, si seguías investigando. Luego… lo noté tan cerca de mi, que pensé que iba a estrangularme… pero quería algo mucho peor."

Incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, Charlie rompió a llorar, pensar lo que había estado a punto de pasar, lo diferentes que serían las cosas en ese momento si el tipo hubiera logrado su propósito, le estaba destrozando.

"¿Cómo que mucho peor, que te hizo?" El abrazo de Don fue cada vez más intenso, cada segundo que Charlie no le contaba lo sucedido se volvía más protector.

"Me besó, dijo que quería divertirse conmigo." Don se había quedado petrificado, por un segundo por su mente también pasó lo que sería ahora de Charlie si ese hombre hubiera cumplido su palabra. "Me tenía sujeto con tanta fuerza, que no pude evitarlo, me removí, intenté zafarme de sus manos, pero era muy fuerte y con su boca contra la mía intentando…" Ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones para seguir hablando y respirando al mismo tiempo. "Sólo pude morderle, Don, creí que iba a hacerlo, que iba a violarme en mi propia cama."

Derrotado por los recuerdos, Charlie se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su hermano, que le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras lo acunaba con dulzura. Era su niño y ahora mismo era una criatura inocente, herida y cansada.

Don quería gritar, tal y como había pensado Charlie, deseaba dejar allí a su hermano, llamar a su equipo para que lo protegiera y salir en busca del desgraciado que había intentado abusar de su querido Charlie.

Pero no lo hizo, tal vez, si _sólo _fuera su hermano, podría haberlo hecho, pero no cuando su ser amado, necesitaba su compañía para sentirse mejor, para sacar toda la mierda que tenía dentro, no cuando las lágrima que caían por el rostro de Charlie estaban empapando la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Entonces me golpeó en la cara, yo creí que iba a continuar pero no, se levantó y se fue. Yo me quedé ahí, esperando que volviera a por mi, a terminar lo que había comenzado. Entonces apareció Colby, se frotaba la cabeza donde le había golpeado el tipo y al mirarme, me di cuenta lo que siempre ha sentido por mi, estaba destrozado, me miraba igual que tu lo estás haciendo ahora, pero yo me sentía fatal, porque no podía corresponderle, no podía permitir que me viera mal e intentara consolarme y se hiciera ilusiones."

"Charlie."

"Colby es mi amigo y también tuyo y no podía hacerle eso, no después de cómo ha cuidado de mi. No podía decirle que no quería nada, que te necesitaba a ti para decir esto, que no podía darle lo que esos ojos me pedían porque sólo estoy enamorado de ti."

"Charlie, para ya." Charlie volvió abrir la boca para continuar con su discurso, pero el beso de Don le impidió hacerlo. Los labios firmes y seguros de su hermano, contuvieron sus palabras, incluso parecían estar absorbiendo su pena y desesperación.

Charlie se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su hermano y dejó que este lo cogiera, lo abrazara y levantara de la cama casi sin esfuerzo, como si se tratara de un muñeco roto. Sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, Don lo tumbó en la cama y él lo hizo al lado. Charlie apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Don, mientras este volvió a besarle, la comisura de los labios y por fin junto su boca con la de su hermano.

Charlie volvió a echarse a llorar mientras le besaba. En realidad, no había ocurrido nada, aquel hombre no había conseguido hacerle nada excepto besarle, pero aún así, Charlie se sentía fatal. La primera palabra que le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en sus sentimientos era "traición"; como si haber permitido que ese tipo le besara, hubiera sido una traición hacia su hermano.

Lo que más le dolía, era que Don seguía ahí, que le estaba acariciando, besando y se acurrucaba a su lado, como si no supiera nada, como si no le importara lo que Charlie casi había permitido que ocurriera.

"No fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo." Era como si Don hubiera leído su mente angustiada. "No voy a dejar de quererte por eso, si no todo lo contrario, voy a cuidar de ti hasta que te encuentres mejor, hasta que dejes a un lado ese horrible momento, empezando ahora mismo, hasta que esos hombres no puedan volver a por ti nunca más."

Don aferró con fuerza la mano de Charlie mientras continuó besando su cuello, su mandíbula, y su boca. Se apoderó de ella como la primera vez, como si estuviera recuperando una posesión, que habían estado a punto de robarle. No lo dijo voz alta, pero esos labios eran suyos, ningún otro hombre volvería a tocarlos más que él, nadie volvería a dañar algo tan precioso por ningún motivo.

Charlie suspiró y se mordió el labio bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano que sonrió, sintiéndose mejor. "Don, te quiero y necesito que hagas algo por mi."

"Claro, lo que quieras."

"Hazme el amor ahora." Don se quedó sin palabras.

Se paró a pensar y era cierto, en los días que llevaban juntos no se habían acostado, no había sido una necesidad para ninguno ahora que los sentimientos de ambos estaban claros y por un momento se preguntó si estaría a la altura de lo que Charlie esperaba de él, aunque en ese momento, contemplando los derrotados ojos de su hermano, negarse a una petición suya, era algo imposible.


	10. Papá está en casa

Don e había quedado totalmente bloqueado ante la petición de Charlie. Adoraba a su hermano más que a nadie en el mundo, estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por él si así se lo pidiera y renunciaría a su carrera en el FBI si así Charlie fuera feliz. Se habían besado tantas veces, que era la acción más normal en sus vidas desde hacía casi un mes. Sin embargo, sus relaciones más íntimas se habían quedado ahí, besos caricias, conocía el cuerpo del otro casi mejor que el suyo propio, pero no se habían acostado, como si la situación no hubiera sido la propicia para hacerlo.

Entonces Charlie había estado a punto de sufrir la peor experiencia de su vida y eso parecía haberle cambiado de repente, como si le hubiera abierto los ojos a lo que realmente faltaba en su vida y que sólo su hermano podía darle.

"Don ¿Qué pasa? Yo creía que querías hacerlo tanto como yo." Don se separó ligeramente de Charlie y se quedó sentado en la cama, con la mirada baja, fija en la ropa de la cama. "Don, por favor, mírame, no me dejes así."

Charlie no soportaba pensar que hubiera estropeado la hermosa relación que tenía con su hermano por haber dicho algo inapropiado o fuera de momento. Se levantó y con movimientos lentos fue hasta Don. Se arrodilló delante de él, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas. Se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermano con ojos de cordero degollado, temiendo que algo se hubiera roto entre los dos por su estupidez.

"Claro que quiero hacerlo Charlie, pero no se si tu estás realmente preparado, no después de lo que ese desgraciado a estado a punto de hacerte. ¿No crees que se trata de una respuesta a lo que casi ha sido un trauma para ti?"

Acostumbrado a que fuera al revés Charlie acarició la mejilla de su hermano, haciendo que levantara el rostro y lo mirara por fin a los ojos. "En parte tienes razón." La desesperación se apoderó de los ojos de Don, aunque no dijo nada, dejando que Charlie terminara de explicarse. "Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta que no nos habíamos acostado y realmente no era algo fundamental en lo que siento por ti. Pero después de lo de hoy, Don ese tipo ha estado a punto de destruir un momento que quiero vivir contigo." Tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas y tiró de él para que se acercara.

"Charlie, no… creo que no te sigo."

"No quiero pensar que ese bastardo me hubiera forzado a hacer algo que sólo quiero hacer contigo. Creo que si lo hubiera conseguido no sería capaz de volver a hacerlo. No quiero que eso pase antes de que tu y yo nos acostemos por primera vez, quiero saber lo que es eso, quiero vivir ese momento contigo."

Don comprendía demasiado bien los sentimientos de su pequeño Charlie, porque él también sentía algo muy similar. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero lo que ahora sentía por su hermano, la forma en la que su corazón vibraba y latía, la intensidad con la que se emocionaba cuando tocaba a Charlie, pera algo que no había sentido con nadie antes.

Si al llegar a la casa familiar se hubiera encontrado la otra escena, si ese hombre se hubiera decidido a terminar lo que había empezado con su hermano; no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca y desde luego no sería capaz de mirar a Charlie de la misma forma. Al fin y la cabo, los dos sentían lo mismo, aunque desde distinta perspectiva de la historia.

"Quiero que seas tu el único hombre que me haga el amor, ahora y por siempre, Don y no quiero pensar en el futuro que perdimos la oportunidad por no haberlo hecho cuando pudimos." Charlie apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y se acercó a su oído. "Hazme todo lo que sabes como tu amante que soy, no como tu hermano." Escuchó a Don suspirar como nunca lo había hecho y sonrió orgulloso, sabedor que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.

"Charlie, ¿estás seguro de esto? No tenemos porque hacerlo ahora, has estado a punto de sufrir un fuerte trauma y tal vez…" Don no pudo terminar la frase, porque justo en el momento en el que los labios de Charlie se posaron sobre su cuello y comenzó a besarle, olvidó lo que estaba diciendo.

"Don te quiero." Dijo Charlie entre beso y beso.

La tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano estaba desapareciendo, dejándose llevar por la emoción que las manos de Charlie deslizándose sobre sus brazos le provocaban y por los labios que cálidos y tiernos subían ahora por su barbilla para alcanzar su boca por fin.

En lo que se refería a las relaciones sexuales, Don pocas veces había sido de los pasivos que se dejaban hacer y menos aún, cuando se trataba de su hermano, de alguien tan necesitado de amor y cariño, alguien que le estaba pidiendo que fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostaba. Aquello era demasiado como para que Don se resistiera.

Por ello, en el momento en el que los labios de los dos se juntaron, en el que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan juntos que podía escuchar el latido acelerado del corazón de Charlie, cuando su lengua por fin se internó en la boca de su hermano; se aferró a su espalda y de la forma más suave y delicada posible, lo tumbó en la cama.

Don se colocó sobre él, una mano internada en el cabello de Charlie, jugando con sus rizos, la otra sobre su pecho, acariciando su anatomía sobre la ropa. Charlie sonrió, soltando un intenso suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de la cama y su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar de vez en cuando más suspiros.

Don volvió a besarle lentamente en la comisura de los labios, mientras sus manos comenzaban a perderse bajo la ropa de su hermano. Todavía se preguntaba, como era posible que nunca hubieran llegado tan lejos, pero en ese momento, todo aquello daba exactamente igual, los débiles sonidos que producía su hermano eran mucho más importantes, cada movimiento de su cuerpo, la piel que todavía no había tocado; todo aquello era demasiado importante como para molestarse en pensar en otra cosa.

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de los dos, las caricias apasionadas y los besos tiernos, mezclados con los más intensos y absorbentes, ocuparon sus mentes, sus manos, sus sentidos y todo lo que estuviera fuera de esa cama. Si el mundo se terminaba en ese momento, ellos le hubieran hecho esperar a cambio de cinco minutos más de pasión y calor.

Hacer el amor nunca fue tan fácil para los dos, nunca la primera vez con otra persona fue algo tan natural, tan sencillo y tan tierno. Todo el miedo que había tenido Don en poder lastimar a su hermano, en hacerle sentir violento, hacerle sentir mal, desapareció cuando le desnudó lentamente, descubriendo así partes de su cuerpo con las que había soñado tantas veces y finalmente, cuando comenzó a escucharle gemir y sonreírle cuando le penetró.

Los nervios del primer momento de Charlie, por lo que los malos recuerdos o el temor pudieran hacerle, se disipó cuando Don volvió a besarle mientras sentía que comenzaba a introducirse en él. Hasta ese momento había pensado que esa primera vez sería dolorosa, pero en lugar de ello, fue un momento mágico, absolutamente íntimo y personal de los hermanos Epps.

Charlie entrelazó las manos con Don, haciendo que la unión entre ambos fuera absoluta; aquella sonrisa tierna y dulce que había enamorado a Don, estaba delante de él, los ojos oscuros pero brillantes de su hermano pequeño lo contemplaban con amor y la forma en la que se mordía el labio mientras le sonreía le tenía cautivado.

Durante esos eternos momentos, se convirtieron en un solo ser, Don descargando todo su ser en el interior de Charlie y este sintiéndose totalmente completo con su hermano dentro. Cuando llegó el momento del climax, Charlie se abrazó a Don, escuchándolo gemir con tanta intensidad que sus propios gemidos desaparecieron por completo.

Estuvo a punto de arañar la espalda desnuda de su hermano y sintió las últimas acometidas de Don como la culminación de un trabajo en común que les había llevado casi un mes realizarlo. Charlie gimió por última vez con fuerza cuando Don apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, totalmente agotado, sin separarse de él, todavía unidos por el lazo del sexo que acababan de tener.

Charlie le besó las dos mejillas. "Gracias." Pasó por su mandíbula y su barbilla. "Gracias Don, te quiero." Subió hasta sus párpados y su frente. "Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida con mucha diferencia." Y finalmente atrapó sus labios, internándose en su boca, lamiendo sus labios, degustando todo aquello que ya reconocía como parte de su propiedad. "Papá vuelve mañana, pero hasta entonces todavía tenemos tiempo."

Don se echó a reír, notando la mano de su hermano bajando por su cuerpo hasta hacer que se sobresaltara al tocar su entrepierna. Él también quería volver a hacerlo, volver a experimentar la emoción más grande que nunca hubiera imaginado, sin embargo, cuando Charlie lo tumbó en la cama y comenzó a moverse sobre él, supo que la emoción iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión, igual de placentera pero diferente.

- o -

Cabreado consigo mismo por no haber podido defender a Charlie como debía de haberlo hecho, Colby se había quedado en la casa, por mucho que Don le hubiera dicho que podía volver a la oficina. Pensaba vigilar en lugar el tiempo que fuera necesario para asegurarse que Charlie estuviera a salvo.

El ruido de un motor acercándose a la casa lo sobresaltó, sacó su arma, pensando que el hombre que les había atacado pudiera haber traído refuerzos. Sin embargo, al ver a Alan bajar del coche ese miedo desapareció, dando paso a otro.

"Mierda, Don." No le hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber lo que Don y Charlie habían estado haciendo todas aquellas horas encerrados en el cuarto del profesor y no quería que Alan los descubriera de esa forma.

Por eso, actuando con presteza, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su jefe, por miedo a subir directamente a la habitación y ver lo que no deseaba ver. Don tardó un momento en contestar, aunque parecía adormilado al hacerlo.

"Don, tu padre acababa de llegar, sal de ahí si no quieres que te pille." Colby colgó el teléfono en el mismo momento en el que Alan entraba por la puerta.

"¿Colby, que haces en casa, es que le ha ocurrido algo a Charlie?" Preguntó el hombre visiblemente preocupado.

"No señor Epps, tan sólo es por si acaso, ya tenemos una idea aproximada de quien atacó a Charlie y porque. Ante esa nueva información le estamos protegiendo, nada más." Alan asintió, aunque la historia no le hubiera convencido del todo, la aceptó a regañadientes.

- o -

La llamada de Colby, estuvo a punto de sacar el corazón de su sitio a Don, que reaccionó en medio segundo. Se dio la vuelta hacia Charlie que dormía a su lado y besándole la mejilla, intentó despertarle sin asustarle.

"Charlie, cariño." Le susurró al oído. Charlie se removió e hizo un sonido gutural como si le estuviera preguntando. "Vamos despierta papá está aquí, no debe pillarnos." Charlie asintió pero pareció seguir durmiendo. "Charlie, mi vida…"

"No hay que armar mucho jaleo con que te vistas y te sientes en ese sillón, puedes decir que estabas preocupado por mi." Charlie alargó todas las sílabas que decía por no estar del todo despierto mientras hablaba.

"Eso tendría mucho sentido si no fuera porque estás desnudo y tu ropa está esparcida por todo el cuerpo como si hubiera pasado un huracán por aquí." En ese momento, Charlie abrió por fin los ojos desorbitadamente y se levantó casi de un salto. "Tranquilo no es para ponerse así. Basta con que tu te pongas algo de ropa y yo recoja el cuarto."

Las voces en las escaleras atrajeron la atención de los dos hacía la puerta. "Charlie está bien señor Epps, supongo que ahora estará descansando." Colby estaba hablando algo más alto de lo normal, los dos supusieron que era para avisarles.

Don le dio un beso rápido y fugaz a su hermano, luego le tiró unos boxers y una camiseta que Charlie se puso en un santiamén y mientras tanto, él limpió toda la habitación, metiendo la ropa de cualquier manera en el armario.

Los pasos sonaban muy cercanos cuando Don se sentó en el sillón tal y como había dicho Charlie y le susurró un te quiero que hizo ruborizarse a su hermano pequeño, que un momento más tarde cerró los ojos para simular, tal y como habían acordado, parecer dormido y algo enfermo a causa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.


	11. ¿Por que no vives conmigo?

Alan nunca había visto a Don pasar tanto tiempo en la casa familiar, ahora, nada más terminar sus horas de trabajo, se pasaba por allí, bien porque había un buen partido en la televisión, bien porque echaba de menos la comida en familia o simplemente porque quería estar en casa.

Pero su padre no dijo nada, le gustaba tener a sus dos hijos en casa, le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando los chicos eran pequeños. Como todos esos días, Don entró en casa y en seguida llegó hasta él el olor de que algo se estaba preparando en la cocina.

"Llegas pronto." Le dijo su hermano desde la cocina. Don siguió su voz y ese olor tan delicioso, que le recordaba la comida que solía preparar su madre tantos años antes.

"He terminado antes y he pensado en venir directamente." Don miró a su alrededor y Charlie le contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"Papá ha salido a comprar vino, dice que ya que estás tanto tiempo en casa es hora de celebrarlo." Dejó la sartén en el fuego y fue hasta su hermano. Ahora parecía lo más normal abrazarse a él y besarle como si se tratara de su novio, como cualquier novio. "Te parecerá cursi, pero te he echado de menos."

Don sonrió agradecido, hacía mucho que nadie le decía algo así. Por eso no quería ir a su apartamento, era un lugar solitario y sobretodo, allí no estaba Charlie. Prefería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con él, ahora que se habían convertido en una pareja, más o menos normal.

Ya sabía que su padre estaba mosca con su cambio de comportamiento, pero mientras no le preguntara nada, seguiría haciendo lo mismo, por Charlie y por él mismo, pues acababa de descubrir que necesitaba el cariño de su hermano, de su amante, por encima de todas las cosas.

"Yo también." Charlie se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina y su hermano se quedó frente a él, con las dos manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se quedaron mirando, habían pasado apenas doce horas de la primera vez que se habían acostado, que hubieran dado el siguiente paso en una relación secreta, que tan sólo sabían dos personas y por error.

Ahora eran mucho más que dos hermanos o dos amantes esporádicos, aquella noche juntos, les había convertido en uno sólo y ninguno de los dos podía imaginar el resto de su vida sin el otro.

De nuevo, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Ahora ya sobraban las palabras cuando una caricia o un beso en la esquina de la boca podía decir mucho más y de una forma mucho más sincera.

"Papá volverá pronto. Si seguimos así, algún día nos pillará." Las manos de Don comenzaron a masajear los tensos hombros de su hermano. Pese a lo que acababa de decir, Charlie cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Don y suspiró lentamente.

"Lo se, porque quería preguntarte algo." Le susurró Don al oído. Con un dulce sonido, Charlie le pidió que continuara hablando, mientras las manos de su hermano corrían por su espalda, haciéndole sonreír y respirar con fuerza. "Ya se que no vas a querer dejar esta casa ni a papá, pero porque no vienes de vez en cuanto a mi apartamento." Charlie se movió con rapidez, mirando a su hermano incredulidad. "Allí podremos ser nosotros mismos, no tendremos que escondernos ni actuar." Sin poder remediarlo, Don acarició la mejilla de su hermano y vio que poco a poco comenzaba a ruborizarse. "Bueno ¿Qué me dices?"

"No se, lo has dicho, tan repentinamente, que no se…"

La puerta de la calle se abrió y la voz de su padre llegó hasta los dos. "Don, acabo de ver tu coche ahí fuera, no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto, a veces pienso que quieres instalarte con nosotros."

Los dos hermanos guardaron silencio, todavía juntos, sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos clavados en el otro. Ya no había tiempo para terminar aquella conversación, por mucho que ambos desearan continuar hablando.

- o -

"Tu hermano me sorprende cada día más." Don miró a Charlie, sabía que podía decir exactamente lo mismo de él, aunque dar explicaciones a su padre no sería la mejor solución. "Esta mañana se ha levantado y me ha dicho que iba a hacer la comida él, que quería hacer algo especial. Parecía que quería hacer una comida especial porque tu estuvieras hoy aquí, sólo le han faltado las velas y el violinista y sería esto un restaurante de lujo."

Mirando de reojo a su hermano, Don se dio cuenta que Charlie hubiera deseado meterse debajo de la mesa en ese momento o que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara sin decir nada.

No quería que su hermano se enterara de cual era su punto de ser un romántico empedernido, de cuando podía importar una cena especial, una película sentados en el sofá o una canción de amor en el momento adecuado.

Pero Don no dijo nada, ni en ese momento ni después. Tan sólo asintió y continuó comiendo, como si no hubiera prestado atención al comentario de su padre. Porque en realidad, eso era algo que le encantaba de su hermano, Charle le quería, igual que él adoraba a su hermano y no podía evitar amarle cada vez más. Sin que Alan se hubiera dado cuenta, su hermano le había preparado una cena romántica, aunque no estuvieran los dos solos.

Aún así, cada mirada que se intercambiaban, cada vez que se tocaban por debajo de la mesa y sonreían cuando su padre no les miraba, significaba mucho más que el restaurante más caro de la ciudad.

"Es genial poder pasar un rato en casa, con al gente a la que quieres." Alan asintió, pero Charlie agachó ligeramente la cabeza, para no mostrar el rubor de sus mejillas, ante tanto halago. "Eso te hace olvidar las cosas que ocurren en el mundo. Tus seres queridos te hacen sentir bien."

"Vaya, no sabía que te hubieras vuelto tan hogareño de repente, pero me gusta, así tengo a mis dos hijos juntos más tiempo del que me teníais acostumbrado."

"Si, claro, tus dos hijos juntos." Dijo Charlie por lo bajo, como si realmente estuviera dando la razón a su padre.

La velada continuó así, entre los comentarios inocentes de su padre, que no se percataba de nada de lo que pasaba delante de él y las miradas cómplices, los roces inesperados y las frases totalmente intencionadas de los dos hermanos.

"Bueno chicos, ha estado genial, pero mañana me tengo que levantar pronto. Me voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches." Don miró su reloj al escuchar a su padre decir eso. No se había dado cuenta, pero ya eran las doce de la noche.

Él también tenía que madrugar al día siguiente y en ese momento, le daba un pereza terrible, tener que coger el coche para volver a su apartamento. "Te llevo a casa si quieres. Creo que has bebido más de lo permitido y yo no he probado el vino."

Un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de Don, aquello se parecía mucho a la respuesta que había estado esperando por parte de Charlie desde que su padre había vuelto de comprar.

"Claro y si quieres te puedes quedar allí a dormir." Su padre ya había desparecido escaleras arriba, por lo que ya no era necesario que actuaran más. "Quédate a dormir por favor." Dijo a Charlie al oído, no fuera a ser que su padre todavía les estuviera escuchando realmente.

"La última vez que estuviste en mis casa te encontré inconsciente en el suelo, me gustaría tener una mejor imagen de ti allí, conmigo." Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y le dio un rápido beso en el cuello." Quiero que _durmamos_ juntos en mi casa, todavía no la hemos estrenado.

Charlie comenzó a reír, mientras notaba la mano de Don enredándose en su pelo rizado. "No es por aguarte la fiesta, pero ¿que pasa con papá?" Charlie salió de casa, seguido de su hermano y los dos entraron en el SUV de Don.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Vamos a continuar llevando nuestra relación en secreto por mucho tiempo, o al menos eso espero y ¿pretendes que papá no se entere de nada? Papá es un tipo listo, al final se dará cuenta."

"No si lo hacemos bien." Charlie arrancó el coche, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a conducir, Don le besó con intensidad.

"Pues besarnos en el interior de tu coche, frente a la ventana del cuarto de papá, no me parece la mejor forma de llevarlo en secreto. Algún día tendremos que decírselo, quieras o no."

"Tu lo has dicho, algún día."


	12. Vamonos a casa

Ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando Don y Charlie llegaron al apartamento del mayor. El plan había sido sencillo en un principio; nada más salir de la casa familiar iban a irse directamente al apartamento, para poder ser ellos mismo sin su padre delante, poder decirse todo aquello que las costumbres y el buen comportamiento no les permitían decirse realmente; hacer el amor hasta tarde y dormir abrazados hasta el día siguiente.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado un poco. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo como una pareja normal?" Le había preguntado Don a su hermano nada más subir al coche.

"Porque no somos una pareja normal, ¿Qué pasa si nos ve alguien conocido y se lo dice a papá? Una noticia así lo mataría." Charlie se volvió un momento para mirar la ventana del dormitorio de su padre.

Por mucho que adoraba a su hermano, por mucho que había dejado salir todos los sentimientos que tenía dormidos por Don, una parte de él se sentía terriblemente mal por estar haciendo aquello a escondidas de su padre, de la persona que más los había querido nunca, de la única que los había apoyado sin pedir nada a cambio, realmente aquello no le parecía muy justo para el hombre.

"No digo que tengamos que enrollarnos delante de todo el mundo, simplemente podemos divertirnos un poco, bailar, tomar algo…"

"¿Has dicho bailar? ¿Desde cuando bailas cuando sales por las noches? Un momento, ¿desde cuando sales por las noches?" Don lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Ja, ja, que gracioso, pero hablo en serio, nunca hacemos nada fuera de nuestros trabajos y nos merecemos un descanso. Una copa aunque sólo sea. Vamos Charlie, hazlo por mi."

El profesor se mordió el labio mientras veía a su hermano hacer pucheros y sonrió cariñosamente. Por primera vez, Don se estaba comportando con absoluta naturalidad con él, no como el hermano protector, no como el amante experto, no como el hombre que intentaba hacerle sentir la persona más especial de mundo. Simplemente bromeaba como Don Epps.

"Bueno, supongo que una copa no nos hará daño." Complacido por haberle convencido, Don encendió la radio, buscando la primera emisora en la que encontrara una música de sábado por la noche y comenzó a conducir de camino al centro de la ciudad.

Charlie no tenía ni idea que su hermano conociera tantos bares. Hasta esos últimos días su relación, dentro de ser buenos hermanos, era poco menos que profesional, dentro de los casos.

Nunca habían salido juntos y ahora Charlie estaba conociendo la parte más desconocida de su hermano; aquella a la que le gustaba bailar cuando la canción le motivaba, aquella que pese a sus reticencias iniciales, lo había sacado a bailar ante el asombro de varios de los clientes del bar, aquella a la que le gustaba el vodka con limón o aquella que reía porque se lo estaba pasando bien.

Pasados los primeros minutos de sorpresa, Charlie se dejó llevar, pidió la segunda ronda de bebidas y fue él quien decidió bailar cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que hacía mucho que no escuchaba.

Se abrazó a su hermano. "Todos nos están mirando."

"No es que nos estemos comportando como dos hermanos normales precisamente." Charlie se detuvo un momento.

Se lo estaba pasando tan bien, que no se había dado cuenta de ello; parecían una pareja de enamorados, pues al fin y al cabo eso era precisamente lo que eran, por mucho que para sus familiares y amigos, no fueran más que dos hermanos que se llevaban bien.

"Pero a mi me da lo mismo. Pensándolo mejor, me encanta verte así de feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado. Quiero que te lo pases bien." Don cogió a Charlie de la mano y lo llevó hasta la barra, sorteando a la gente que intentaba ir de un sitio para otro en el estrecho local. "Vamos a tomar la última y luego nos vamos al apartamento."

Una vez en la barra, Don rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con ambos brazos y le besó el cuello. había deseado tantas veces hacer eso delante de la gente sin tener que estar escondiéndose, pero cuando se trataba de personas que les conocían, o resultaba algo demasiado raro, o no lo comprendían, por eso ahora todo parecía mucho más sencillo para ellos.

Sin embargo, al notar el cuerpo de su hermano en tensión bajo su contacto, Don se dio cuenta que algo no marchaba bien. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Charlie y esperó, pero este no dijo nada.

"Charlie ¿Qué te ocurre?" El profesor apretó con fuerza su mano y tragó saliva, le costaba respirar, por lo que decir algo fue algo completamente imposible. Tener a esos dos hombres tan cerca de él y que no le reconocieran después de lo que le habían hecho, era demasiado para él. "Charlie…"

"¿Podemos irnos de aquí?" Dijo por fin, apenas con un hilo de voz.

"Claro, pero cuéntame lo que te ocurre, me estás asustando."

"Vámonos de aquí, por favor, no aguanto más." Don decidió no hacer más preguntas hasta estar seguro que su hermano se encontraba bien. Comenzó a caminar para intentar salir del bar, pero había demasiado gente como para moverse con libertad por allí.

Charlie se sentía cada vez más agobiado, necesitaba salir a la calle, dejar de tener delante de sus ojos las personas que le recordaban lo cerca que había estado de morir, los hombres habían estado a punto de matarle.

Tampoco quería decírselo a su hermano, no quería preocuparle, porque sabía como iba a reaccionar, lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía lo protector que era con él y que no se quedaría quieto si le decía que en ese mismo bar estaban los tipos que habían estado a punto de matarlo en su apartamento.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Don comenzó a tirar de él para dirigirse hacia la salida, uno de los hombres se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo al reconocerlo. Charlie sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo al encontrarse con esos horribles ojos negros.

"Vaya coincidencia." Dijo el hombre, acercándose a ellos.

"Don vámonos."

"¿Le conoces?" Dijo su hermano llevado por la curiosidad.

"Don vámonos." Le volvió a repetir Charlie de forma más insistente.

"¿Ya os vais? Pues es una pena, esperaba que pudierais tomaros una copa con mi amigo y conmigo, la noche todavía es joven." El hombre bajó la mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas de los dos hermanos y se echó a reír. "Esta si que es buena. Eh, Joel, fíjate, el profesor y su hermano el poli son íntimos ahora. ¿Qué piensa vuestro padre esto?"

Intentando hacer oídos sordos a los hirientes comentario de los dos hombres, Charlie encontró un hueco por lo que marcharse, pero Don lo detuvo, se quedó donde estaba, molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Perdona ¿Qué has dicho? Mira amigo, no se de lo que conoces a mi hermano o de lo que crees conocerme a mi, pero no te permito que hables así."

"Oh claro." La gente que estaba alrededor de ellos, comenzó a apartarse al escuchar que tanto el hombre como Don, estaban subiendo el tono de la voz. "Permites que le demos una buena paliza a tu hermanito por meterte donde no te llaman y por no saber defenderlo como dios manda y ahora resulta que te molesta lo que diga."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Don soltó la mano de su hermano y se puso delante de él, en actitud defensiva y protectora al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que has oído amigo, nosotros fuimos los que entramos en tu casa, los que atacamos a tu hermano y si hubiéramos querido, podríamos haber conseguido que no pudiera estar cerca de un hombre en su vida."

Cuando el hombre dijo aquello, sabía muy bien que Don saltaría, contaba con ello, estaba convencido. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado. Don dio un par de pasos rápidos hacia delante, quería golpearles a los dos, dejar claro que nadie le hacía daño a su hermano sin pagar por ello, tenía que defender a Charlie a cualquier precio.

Sin embargo, la voz de su hermano detrás de él y su brazo rodeando su pecho, le detuvieron en seco. "Don no, no merece la pena, vámonos por favor." Charlie apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, tenía que sacarlo de allí como fuera, no podían meterse en problemas, no en esa noche, no en su noche.

"Tienes razón, nos vamos." Don se dio la vuelta, sin prestar más atención a los dos hombres, sin mirar como el hombre que le había estado provocando todo el rato, guardaba de nuevo el arma que había comenzado a desenfundar al creer que Don respondería a sus increpaciones.

Al llegar a la salida del bar, Charlie se abrazó a su hermano, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de este y comenzó a temblar con fuerza., intentando por todos los medio no llorar por el miedo que quería apoderarse de él.

"Venga, te llevaré a casa, esta noche ya ha dado demasiado de sí." Don pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y se dispuso a caminar, pero Charlie no le siguió.

"No, quiero ir a tu apartamento, tal vez y como habíamos planeado."

"Pero allí fue donde…"

"Precisamente, tengo que superarlo, no puedo quedarme eternamente paralizado cuando vea a esos tipos. Cuando los detengas, tendré que declarar contra ellos, les veré las caras y no quiero tener miedo por lo que pasó. Quiero ir a tu apartamento esta noche."

"No tiene porque ser hoy si no estás preparado."

"Don." Charlie llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de su hermano y sonrió con cariño antes de besarle en los labios. "Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, pero no soy tan frágil como parezco."

"Muy bien, vamos a mi apartamento, pero en el momento que te encuentres mal…"

"¿Por qué no te callas, te comportas como un bueno novio y me das un beso como dios manda?" Don se quedó cortado al escuchar a su hermano hablar así. Pero en cuanto pensó en ello se dio cuenta que le encantaba cualquier forma de hablar de Charlie.

Por eso, antes de ponerse en marcha hacia su casa, rodeó la cintura de su hermano, lo acercó hasta él y como si tratara de una película de los cincuenta le besó sin más, en mitad de la calle, bajo la mirada de varios de los transeúntes que por allí circulaban en ese momento.


	13. El sacrificio

"Vamos Don, no le des más vueltas." Mientras Don abría la puerta del apartamento, Charlie lo abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello.

Don había permanecido callado en su camino de vuelta a casa, pensando en el hombre que se habían encontrado en el bar. Hubiera acabado con él allí mismo si Charlie no le hubiera detenido. Sabía quien era, les había estado investigando durante días y lo había tenido delante sin poder hacer nada contra él.

"Si no me hubieras sacado del bar…"

"Lo se, pero no quería que cometieras ninguna tontería, tenemos la ley de nuestra parte, los pillarás, no te preocupes." Volvió a besarle, a lo que su hermano respondió volviéndose hacia él, y apoyando el cuerpo de Charlie contra la pared.

Se lo quedó mirando; estaban solos en el apartamento, ni su padre ni ninguno de sus amigos les iban a molestar; por una noche, no serían dos hermanos, sino dos hombres que se querían.

Don no pudo resistirlo más y se apoderó de los labios de su hermano, notando las manos de Charlie sobre su espalda. "Siempre preocupándote por mi, hermanito." Charlie sujetó el rostro de Don a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Esta noche nade de hermanito, soy sólo Charlie y te quiero porque eres mucho más que mi hermano mayor." Don asintió y mirando al profesor, abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Empujó lentamente a Charlie hasta el interior, había atrapado su cuerpo con ambas manos y mientras caminaban fue besándole poco a poco, recorriendo su cuello con la boca, escuchándole suspirar. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer de nuevo el amor con él, que apenas podía esperar.

"Que romántico agente Epps." Los hermanos se separaron y con movimiento rápido, Charlie encendió la luz de la casa. El profesor, apretó su cuerpo tras el de Don, a pesar de haberle costado unos segundos, lo había reconocido. Ese tipo ya había estado allí, ya conocía a Charlie. "Profesor Epps, me alegra ver que ya se ha recuperado de nuestro último encuentro."

Don cogió la mano de Charlie con fuerza, aunque su hermano no le había dicho nada, ahora lo comprendía todo. El profesor se mantuvo en silencio, no podía estar más cerca de Don, pero hubiera preferido salir corriendo. Sin embargo no lo hizo, por mucho miedo que tuviera, por mucho daño que le hubiera causado ese hombre, no iba a dejar sólo a su hermano.

"Charlie sal de aquí." No le había leído la mente, no le había hecho falta al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermano, en la forma en la que le apretaba la mano, en los ojos que sabía que estaba clavando en el otro hombre.

"No te dejaré sólo, no con él." Los recuerdos aparecieron en su mente como si de rayos impactando en su cabeza se tratara. Vio la cara del hombre al llegar al apartamento de Don, sonreía con maldad.

Lo agarró de la camisa y lo lanzó contra le suelo sin compasión. Había otro hombre, al que ahora no lograba ver en su mente. Pero fue el hombre que ahora tenía delante el que le golpeó. _"Tengo un bonito mensaje para su hermano, profesor. Siento tener que hacer esto, pero parece que el agente Epps no se ha enterado de la situación."_

Charlie creyó sentir que volvía a recibir los golpes y a pesar de llevar unos días bien, notó que la pierna le dolía de nuevo. Don dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, empujando a su hermano lentamente.

"Yo que vosotros no haría eso." El hombre sacó un arma y les apuntó. "Estoy seguro que no ha sido más un malentendido agente, pero después de lo sucedido a su hermano, no nos hizo caso, siguió investigando, en lugar de cuidar de su _querido Charlie._"

Con la mano que tenía libre, Don buscó el arma que siempre llevaba encima. Tenía que sacar de allí a Charlie como fuera necesario, no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a ocurrirle algo por culpa de su trabajo.

"Profesor Epps, de un paso adelante, acérquese por favor." El pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Charlie, después de lo que ya le había hecho ese mismo hombre, no quería volver a estar cerca de él. "No tenga miedo, tan sólo quiero que seamos amigos." La sonrisa diabólica que apareció en el rostro del hombre, desveló las malas intenciones que tenía en su mente.

"No se te ocurra hacerle caso." Con disimulo, Don le entregó el arma a su hermano, mientras apretaba su mano para darle ánimos y ayudarle a hacerle caso. "Y tu, vete de estas casa y no te seguiré, no esta noche."

El hombre se rió a carcajadas, justo lo que Don quería, que se confiara. Conocía perfectamente a ese tipo de hombres, todos hacían lo mismo y esperaba estar en lo cierto esa vez. Se volvió para mirar a Charlie y se fijó en sus enormes ojos que lo miraban con terror.

Le sonrió y antes la atenta mirada del extraño que les apuntaba le besó con ternura. "Usala cuando me dispare." Le dijo al oído. Apretó con fuerza de nuevo sus labios con lo de Charlie, para impedirle hablar y cuando estuvo seguro que el hombre no vería el arma, se separó de su hermano.

"Vaya, el héroe del día quiere sacrificarse por su amorcito. Realmente enternecedor." Charlie miró toda la escena sin poder creerse que realmente aquello estuviera pasando, que la noche tranquila de los dos hermanos se estuviera convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno.

"Creo que voy a tener que ser más contundente en mis mensajes. Espero que su equipo comprenda lo que les quiero decir esta noche. Sepárese de su hermano." Dijo el hombre con rotundidad, pero Don se quedó donde estaba.

Estaba seguro que no iba a matarlo, al menos a él no, no iba a cargarse a un agente del FBI si podía hacerlo con su hermano. La pena, en el caso que el pillaran era mucho menor. Por eso no iba a darle la oportunidad de hacerlo, si quería disparar a alguien tendría que hacerlo con él.

"Sepárese de su hermano profesor Epps."

Por un momento, el miedo se apoderó de Don, al ver el arma apuntando a su hermano. _"Charlie no por favor. Mamá, no dejes que esa él." _Cuando peor habían ido las cosas, Don siempre le pedía ayuda a su madre, hacia tiempo que no había hablado con ella, pero por un momento se sintió completamente desesperado.

Pero Charlie se quedó donde estaba. Desde el momento en el que Don le había dado el arma, se había hecho una idea de lo que iba a hacer; después de tantos años trabajando juntos, había terminado por conocer las tácticas de su hermano.

Por eso, se quedó quieto, con la esperanza de que Don no se equivocara. "Si hubiera querido matarme, ya lo hubiera hecho la primera vez, no es más que un farol." Charlie apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerse daño. No quería imaginarse hasta que punto podía acabar aquella noche.

"Veo que estáis hechos unos suicidas y que estáis dispuestos a que esta noche sea muy larga. Muy bien entonces." Cuando el hombre le disparó en el brazo, Don se dio cuenta que había conseguido lo que quería. Lo había despistado al provocarle. Se tiró al suelo y un momento más tarde, escuchó el segundo tiro.

Se volvió con rapidez, Charlie seguía de pie, con el arma alzada y la mirada fija en la puerta abierta. En el último momento pudo ver al hombre salir corriendo. Tenía la mano puesta en el costado una mancha de sangre corría con fuerza.

El impacto en su brazo había sido casi superficial, obviamente, los planes del hombre no habían sido terminar con aquello rápidamente, seguramente quería asustar a Charlie para que cooperara. Pero afortunadamente, su hermano le había hecho caso.

Don se levantó, el brazo le dolía, aunque no era nada grave, en ese momento no era su mayor preocupación. Fue hasta Charlie, que se había quedado petrificado y con cuidado, le quitó el arma de la mano.

El profesor se asustó y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. "Iba a matarte, no podía permitirlo." Se hundió en el pecho de Don y dejó que este le llevara al sofá. "Le he dado, Don, he disparado a un hombre."

"Todo se va a arreglar mi niño." Charlie se hizo un ovillo acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su hermano. No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y rodeando el cuello de Don comenzó a llorar.

Entonces lo escuchó protestar y con rapidez se separó de él. Se miró la mano que estaba manchada de sangre y luego miró el brazo de su hermano. "Dios mío Don, estás sangrando." Charlie parecía haber cambiado de repente, la desesperación que sentía un momento antes por haber matado a alguien, desapareció inmediatamente.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo ha sido un rasguño." Charlie se lo quedó mirando y sonrió con tristeza. Se levantó y se volvió a sentar sobre las piernas. Todavía estaba aterrado, sus ojos se lo decían a su hermano. Don se enderezó hacia él y le besó en la mejilla. Fue recorriendo poco a poco su rostro inundándole de besos, hasta llegar su boca entre abierta.

Entonces sintió las manos del profesor sobre su pecho y vientre. Le estaba desabrochando la camisa con movimientos temblorosos. "Vamos Don, deja que te mire el brazo." Don no dejó de besarle, bajando por su cuello hasta mover sus manos bajo la camiseta de Charlie. "Don, estás herido." Consiguió decir Charlie entre suspiros.

Desearía que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y que estar en ese sofá, disfrutando de los besos de su hermano, pudiera terminar con ellos dos en la cama haciendo el amor durante toda la noche. Apenas podía controlarse sintiendo la boca de Don deslizándose sobre su cuello, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bienestar de su hermano.

A pesar que sus manos no hacían más que temblar, Charlie consiguió quitarle la camisa a Don. Se separó de él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "Espera." Con la otra mano, deslizó dos dedos por su brazo, hasta que alcanzó la herida.

Realmente parecía superficial, pero no había dejado de sangrar. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Volvió con una toalla y la colocó sobre la herida. "No tenías que haberlo hecho."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Don rodeó la cintura de Charlie y bajó una mano hasta meterla en el vaquero de su hermano, mirándole con una sonrisa juguetona. Le dolía el brazo, pero no le importaba, Charlie estaba a salvo y eso era lo único importante.

"Ese tipo ha estado de matarte por mi culpa. No tenías que haberlo hecho." Sin que Don se hubiera dado cuenta, Charlie le había vendado la herida y en ese momento apretó con fuerza la venda.

"Te recuerdo que estuvieron a punto de matarte en esta misma casa. No estaba dispuesto a que te ocurriera algo otra vez. Eres mi responsabilidad desde que te convertiste en un miembro de mi equipo y eres mi vida desde que te besé en mi dormitorio."

Charlie se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre los labios de su hermano. Deseaba devorarlo, alimentarse de esa boca durante toda la noche. "Te quiero tanto." Para su sorpresa, Don se levantó de golpe, llevando entre sus brazos a Charlie. Continuó besándole apasionadamente, caminando hacia el dormitorio, mientras le fue quitando la camiseta. "Pero no lo vuelas a hacer. Tu lo has dicho, somos un equipo, así que nada de sacrificios."

Charlie cayó sobre la cama. "¿Qué tal si dejamos eso para mañana?" Le dijo Don, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de él. Al final parecía que la noche iba a terminar tan mal como había pensado, al fin y al cabo tan sólo eran ellos dos, con el apartamento tan sólo para ellos.


	14. Enseñame

Le era imposible dormir cuando no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Las imágenes de aquel hombre apuntándoles, Don entregándole un arma y él por primera vez en su vida disparando a otro ser humano, había sido mucho más de lo que Charlie podía soportar.

Le había dicho a su hermano que estaba bien, pero había mentido. Tal vez Don se hubiera dado cuenta, pero no había dicho nada y al poco rato se había quedado dormido.

En cambio Charlie no había podido hacerlo, con la mirada fija en el techo, pensaba una y otra vez lo que hubiera hecho su aquel hombre hubiera matado a su hermano en lugar de acertarle en el brazo, si ahora estuvieran en el hospital, si Don se estuviera debatiendo entre la vida o la muerte. Charlie no podía dormir.

Bien entrada la madrugada, Don se despertó y aunque esperaba tener a su hermano a su lado, como otras veces, Charlie no estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba en el dormitorio. Don salió del cuarto y al llegar al salón, se encontró con Charlie acurrucado en el sofá, durmiendo.

Lo tocó y notó que estaba frío. Charlie se movió al sentir el contacto y abrió los ojos. "¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Vas a resfriarte." Don se sentó a su lado y antes de poder hacer nada, Charlie apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, sin decir una sola palabra. "Charlie ¿Qué ocurre?"

"La sangre sigue ahí." Charlie tenía la mirada puesta en la mancha que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Don le había dicho que la limpiaría al día siguiente, que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pero el profesor no sabía hacer eso, no podía quedarse impasible ante la mancha de sangre del hombre al que había disparado a las pequeñas gotas que pertenecían a la herida de su hermano.

"Lo siento, supongo que tenía que haberlo limpiado antes, no pensé que… simplemente no pensé." Don besó la frente de su hermano y cogiendo la manta que siempre tenía puesta sobre el sofá cubrió su cuerpo con ella. "No disparas a gente, no estás acostumbrado a ver la sangre como yo. Lo siento mucho."

"No es eso Don. Cuando ese hombre nos estaba apuntando, me sentí completamente inútil. Tu parecías tenerlo todo controlado, sabías que tenías que darme un arma y que haría lo correcto.

Pero yo me paralicé, no sabía que hacer, aunque tu estabas en peligro. Ese tipo podía haberte matado y yo me hubiera quedado en el sitio. Por mucho que sepa de matemáticas a la hora de la verdad, ahora estaría muerto si no fuera por ti."

"Eso no es cierto, además ese hombre estaba en este apartamento por mi, así que si tienes que echar la culpa a alguien es a mi, porque me persiguen a mi y te han atacado en este mismo salón por mi culpa. Tal vez si no estuvieras conmigo..."

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso!" Charlie se enderezó con furia, dejando caer la manta hasta el suelo y arrodillado en el sofá miró con dureza a su hermano. "Que esos tipos sean unos desgraciados no es tu culpa. Estoy contigo porque te quiero, me da igual que intenten matarme, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y si algún día tengo que morir por ti…"

Don lo agarró con fuerza del rostro y le besó apasionadamente y con desesperación, hasta dejarle sin respiración, pues no estaba preparado para escuchar algo así viniendo de su hermano.

No quería terminar de escuchar esa frase, jamás podría perdonárselo, jamás podría soportar la muerte de su hermano si era por salvarle a él. Charlie era toda su vida y si le perdía, nada tendría sentido ya.

Tumbó a su hermano en el sofá y se puso sobre él, Charlie hizo fuerza por levantarse, luchó por conseguir que Don le soltara, pero su hermano se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos, apretó con fuerza sus piernas y volvió a besarle, hasta que el profesor no pudo más.

"Morir no es una opción." Le dijo Don por fin, mientras observaba a su hermano respirar entrecortadamente, sonriéndole con picardía, una vez que había decidido quedarse quieto y no luchar contra él. "No vuelvas a nombrarla."

"Enséñame entonces." Don no comprendía lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

"Siempre creí que sería yo el que te diría eso a ti. ¿A que viene eso ahora Charlie, que voy a enseñarte yo a ti que no sepas?" Le sonrió, creyendo que Charlie tan sólo estaba jugando con él.

"Le dijiste a papá que estabas enseñándome a defenderme."

"Pero no era cierto, no quería que se enterara lo que estábamos haciendo. No lo decía en serio, fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, aunque no se como es posible que papá se lo tragara."

"Pues hagamos que sea verdad porque yo ahora si que lo digo en serio. Quiero que me enseñes, que me entrenes para aprender a defenderme, para no bloquearme si vuelve a pasar lo de esta noche, no quiero ser la parte de débil de los dos."

"Charlie… Voy a cuidar de ti, ya he cometido demasiados fallos con estos tipos, eso no va a volver a ocurrir." Le acarició el rostro, deslizó su mano por la garganta de su hermano y finalmente la colocó sobre su pecho, notando el fuerte latido del corazón de Charlie.

"¿Crees que no lo se? Pero no quiero pensar que un día te matarán por querer protegerme. ¿Qué hubiera pasado esta noche si ese hombre hubiera tenido mejor puntería? Ahora no estaría hablando contigo, estaría llorando por haberte perdido y el resto de mi vida pensaría que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera."

Don esperó, mirando los ojos oscuros y entristecidos de Charlie, escuchando sus sentimientos, como si fuera la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar. El corazón de su hermano iba a cien por hora, aunque Don estaba seguro si era por estar juntos o por lo que le estaba contando.

Charlie se echó a un lado tras terminar de hablar, se recostó de medio lado en el sofá, con la mirada clavada de nuevo sobre las manchas en el suelo. Su hermano se tumbó a su lado y cubrió a los con la manta, pues el profesor todavía estaba helado, rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos.

Le besó la nuca, se deslizó por el cuello, llegó hasta la barbilla y cuando Charlie se volvió hacia él entre pequeños suspiros, le besó en los labios otra vez, mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la manta deslizándose con seguridad por el cuerpo de Charlie.

Este volvió a suspirar, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al notar la mano de su hermano perderse debajo de su ropa interior. "Don, por favor estoy hablando en serio." Se estremeció, apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero tenía muy claro lo que quería conseguir esa noche y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. "Necesito que me enseñes, te he visto pelear y aunque se que jamás podré hacerlo como tu, quiero aprender del mejor."

Don se lo quedó mirando, sabía perfectamente que Charlie estaba jugando con su ego, pero le gustaba que lo hiciera, que le adulara para conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Cuándo quieres empezar?" Le susurró al oído. No le hacía falta ver el rostro de Charlie para saber que estaba sonriéndole, tan sólo notó que apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Qué prefieres artes marciales del señor Miyagi o la versión Rambo?"

Charlie se echó a reír, mientras las manos de su hermano lo abrazaban cada vez más. Deseaba que lo dejara sin respiración, que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno, que pudieran quedarse así por el resto de sus vidas. Sin asesinos que les amenazaran, sin sangre, sin tener que esconder una relación que los dos querían que durara por siempre.

"Creo que con nociones básicas para empezar, puede que tenga bastante." Se dio la vuelta, su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del de su hermano, sentía la respiración de este sobre sus mejillas y cada instante que pasaba sin besarle, comenzaba a ser una auténtica tortura.

Se acercó por fin para besarle, pero Don lo evitó mientras le sonreía y tras empujarlo levemente, Charlie cayó del sofá. "¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?"

"Lección uno punto uno, nunca bajes la guardia." Don se levantó, le dijo la mano a Charlie y le ayudó a ponerse en piel sujetándolo con fuerza. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, se acercó a él.

Charlie conocía perfectamente todas las expresiones de su hermano y sabía que iba a besarle, pero en lugar de hacerlo, le mordió y escuchó el débil quejido proveniente del profesor. "Lección uno punto dos. Jamás te fíes de las apariencias."

Don se movía con tanta decisión y rapidez que Charlie no podía reaccionar y cuando quiso hacerlo, Don le empujó de nuevo contra el sofá y se sentó sobre él, impidiéndole de nuevo ponerse en pie.

"Muy bien, mañana es domingo, no pienso coger el teléfono y me da igual cuantos asesinatos haya. ¿Quieres que te enseñe a defenderte? Muy bien, pero no quiero oír ninguna queja y luego no me digas que te he hecho daño."

"Si señor." Contestó Charlie con rotundidad.

"Pero esta noche todavía podemos aprovecharla, todavía puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, porque sigues siendo mi hermanito, no puedes moverte y me estás excitando demasiado."

Como si se tratara de un león en plena cacería, Don se abalanzó sobre él, y le mordió el cuello, fue lamiendo cada centímetro y subió hasta su boca. "Don…" suspiró Charlie al notar que apenas podría soportar aquello mucho más tiempo.

Don había vuelto a meter sus manos bajo la ropa interior del profesor, mientras su boca iba recorriendo su cuerpo como si estuviera degustando el más delicioso manjar y Charlie sabía que esa vez, el federal no se iba a detener.

Aquella noche iba a ser agotadora, igual que el día siguiente, pero iba a merecer la pena, tanto por poder hacer el amor con su hermano apasionadamente, sin interrupciones de su padre y por saber que podría ser alguien útil en el futuro cuando volvieran a atacarles.


	15. La Carta

"¿Sabes que tienes clase en un par de horas?" Charlie se acurrucó entre las sábanas de la cama, mientras la luz de las primeras horas de la mañana, le daban en la cara no dejándole volverse a dormir.

Don se arrodilló a su lado y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Le encantaba mirar a su hermano mientras dormía, tan tranquilo, sin hablarle de la última teoría que había descubierto o sin darle más pistas sobre el caso que Don llevaba entre manos. Simplemente le gustaba verlo ser el mismo, tal y como lo estaba viendo ahora.

"Puedo decir a alguien que me sustituya, todavía me deben unos cuantos días de vacaciones."

"¿Desde cuando prefieres quedarte en la cama que ir a trabajar? Te encanta estar en al universidad." Se tumbó al lado de Charlie y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo. "Vamos, tus chicos te estarán esperando para aprender del gran profesor Epps."

Charlie se dio la vuelta, se quedó boca arriba y se quejó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, jamás había creído que le pudieran doler tantas partes de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera tantas partes en su cuerpo.

"¿Crees que podría pedir la baja por estar agotado y por tener agujetas en todo el cuerpo?" Don se echó a reír, mientras le besó con ternura. "Creo que no ha sido tan buena idea que me enseñaras a defenderme."

"Vamos, no seas tan quejicas." Don tiró del brazo de su hermano y entre protestas de Charlie consiguió levantarlo. "Date la vuelta creo que se algo que te puede ayudar a sentir mejor." Sin decir nada, Charlie le hizo caso y en un momento, comenzó a notar las manos de su hermano sobre su espalda, bajando hasta sus riñones doloridos. "¿Qué tal?"

Cada movimiento, cada contacto de los dedos de Don en su piel, cada vez sentía el alivio en su cuerpo dolorido, Charlie suspiraba. "La verdad es que no tenía ni idea que esto se te diera tan bien." Don se acercó a su rostro y le besó en la mejilla.

"Todavía tienes mucho que aprender de mi, hermanito, tal vez esta noche te enseñe un par de cosas nuevas." Consiguió llegar hasta sus labios y volvió a besarle, entre suspiros de su hermano. "pero ahora, te vas a levantar, vas a ir a trabajar y luego vas a ir a comer a casa."

Hizo un poco de presión sobre los riñones de Charlie, lo notaba tenso y agarrotado. Tal y como había imaginado, Charlie gimió, con una mezcla de alivio y dolor, pero no dijo nada, pues no quería demostrar que era más débil que su hermano.ç

"¿Crees que algún día podremos decirle algo de todo esto a papá?" Charlie se quedó sentado en la cama, se encontraba mucho mejor, completamente relajado. "No se como se lo tomaría."

"Yo también estaría encantado de contárselo, pero no se, no es algo fácil de aceptar, ni para nuestro padre, ni para nadie."

"Larry lo sabe y no ha dicho nada." Don lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo completamente obvio. "Vale, ya se que Larry no es un hombre común y corriente, pero no le parecemos dos bichos raros. Y también está Colby, no tendrás nada que decir de él."

Los dos hermanos sabían demasiado. Colby estaba enamorado del profesor, aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir. Ya había sido bastante duro que Charlie le dijera que estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era él y mucho peor que era su propio hermano. Así que su amigo tampoco era un buen ejemplo.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que el destino nos diga si podemos decírselo a papá?" Don se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

"¿Desde cuando crees en el destino? Te creía más un hombre acción que un hombre de fe."

"Hay veces en las que necesito creer en algo, cuando no se lo que hacer con mi vida."

"¡Oye! ¿se puede saber donde me deja eso a mi?" Le preguntó su hermano mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Sabía donde buscarlas, desde que eran pequeños sabía todos los lugares en los que Don tenía cosquillas, por eso no le fue difícil tumbarlo de nuevo en la cama y pese a estar dolorido poder sentarse sobre su vientre. "¿Es que yo no formo parte de tu vida o es que necesitas tener fe para estar conmigo?"

"Mira que eres tonto cuando quieres." Don pasó su mano por la nuca de Charlie y acercando su cabeza, volvió a besarle. "Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Se perfectamente que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti y que quiero pasar toda la vida contigo. Pero a veces me pregunto si no te estoy haciendo daño a ti con todo esto. No necesito fe para estar contigo, por tu eres mi fe para seguir adelante."

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Hace dos noches nos atacaron en este apartamento y te obligué a disparar a un hombre. Podían haberte herido a ti o algo peor y todo porque estoy investigando un caso. No quiero que seas una presa fácil."

"Empiezas a hablar como un superhéroe que quiere esconder su identidad para proteger a sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué crees que quiero que me enseñes a defenderme? No quiero que la próxima vez que vengan a por nostros…"

"Vendrán a por mi."

"Que la próxima vez que vengan a por nosotros tengas que preocuparte por mi."

"Pero siempre voy a estar preocupado por ti. Eso es lo que implica ser tu hermano mayor y tu novio." Charlie se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso. Hasta ese momento, no recordaba a Don haber utilizado la palabra novio para referirse a él. le había dicho que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él y todas aquellas cosas, pero ser novio, implicaba mucho más y eso le gustaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Así tengo novio. Ya era hora de que lo dijeras de una vez."

- o -

Después de tres horas seguidas dando clase, por fin Charlie tenía un rato libre, aunque como siempre se encerró en su despacho, delante de dos pizarras y comenzó a trabajar en su siguiente teoría.

"Te noto algo cansado Charles, espero que no hayas estado muy atareado esta noche con tu hermano."

"Laurence, por favor." El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, interrumpió la conversación, afortunadamente para Charlie. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro si era tan buena idea que Larry conociera su pequeño secreto con su hermano.

"Profesor Epps, un hombre me acaba de entregar este sobre para usted." Le dijo uno de sus alumnos a Charlie. El chico parecía algo atemorizado y cuando le dio el sobre, pareció que se quitaba de las manos algo ardiendo.

"Gracias Matthew. ¿Quién te lo ha dado? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dado en persona?" desde que todo el caso en el que él se había convertido en víctima, sospechaba de todo el mundo y sobretodo de gente que le daba misteriosos mensajes sin dejarse ver.

"No lo se, tampoco le pregunté. No tenía buena pinta, si no le molesta que se lo diga profesor Epps. Pero es cierto. No creo que se tratara de un profesor y mucho menos de un alumno. La verdad es no me gustó nada."

"Gracias." El chico se fue. Charlie bajó la mirada hacia el sobre, que tal y como le había ocurrido al chico, comenzaba a quemarle en las manos a él aunque todavía no sabía exactamente por que.

"Charles, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, eso sólo que no me gusta nada de esto." Pensó en el hombre que le quería dar un mensaje y temió saber de que podía tratar el mensaje en cuestión. Por eso, se resistió en un primer momento a abrir el sobre, pero al sonar el timbre de la siguiente clase, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dejó el sobre la mesa y se quedó con la nota que había en el interior. Estaba escrita con letra de imprenta, por lo que no podría saber a quien correspondía la letra. Al leer lo que ponía, su rostro palideció en un momento.

"_Nunca es fácil ser la pareja de un federal y amarle de verdad, si muere por salvarte, te sientes culpable el resto de tu vida. Aunque tal vez la fe te ayude a superarlo"_

Charlie dejó caer la hoja de papel al suelo y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Aquello era una amenaza, pero por primera vez desde que todo aquello había empezado, no iba directamente hacia él. Además le habían estado espiando, tal vez había puesto micrófonos en el apartamento.

"Quieren usarme como cebo para atacar a Don y se que daría su vida por salvarme."

"Charles…"

"Esta mañana, antes de marcharse, Don dijo que a veces necesitaba fe para seguir adelante y que yo era su fe. Si me pierde a mi… no se lo que sería capaz de hacer."

De nuevo el timbre con el que daba comienzo la siguiente clase hizo que los dos amigos dejaran de hablar. Pero Charlie no dejaba darle vueltas al tema, si le ocurría algo a su hermano por su culpa, no podría seguir viviendo y si era él quien moría, su hermano quedaría destrozado. Aquellos hombres sabían como hacerles daño, pero por el momento, Don no sabría nada de la amenaza, no mientras eso pudiera ponerlo en peligro.


	16. Te quiero Don

"Siento llegar tan tarde, un papeleo de última hora me ha entretenido más de lo que yo pensaba." Don tenía delante a su padre, que llevaba dos platos en la mano. "Veo que ya habéis comido."

"Bueno yo si, pero Charlie, no se, estaba muy raro y apenas ha probado bocado, ahora se ha subido a acostar un rato, dice que no se encontraba bien." Don no dijo nada, pero aquello le extrañaba mucho, pues su hermano estaba perfectamente cuando se habían separado por la mañana. "¿Quieres comer algo? Todavía ha quedado bastante."

"No gracias, he comido un sándwich en la oficina y lo único que quiero es descansar un poco. Voy a ver como está Charlie y luego tal vez me acueste yo también un rato." Hizo un gesto como si realmente cansado.

"Vaya pues si que estáis bien hoy los dos, aunque lo cierto es que tu hermano no tenía muy buena cara cuando ha venido a casa hoy. No me ha dicho lo que le ocurría, según él, sólo estaba agotado, pero no se, creo que le preocupa algo."

"No te preocupes hablaré con él." Se despidió de su padre, que siguió su camino hacia la cocina par terminar de recoger todo y Don subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

Al llegar a la puerta de su hermano, llamó, aunque no esperó a que este contestara y entró directamente. Aunque el cuarto estaba poco iluminado, Don pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano acurrucado en al cama, entre las sábanas.

Se acercó él y se tumbó a su lado, pero Charlie no reaccionó, por lo que pensó que estaría realmente dormido. Le besó en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello; simplemente se quedó ahí a su lado.

"Había pensado en hacer un viaje." Dijo por fin el menor de los do hermanos, sin tan siquiera moverse un solo centímetro en la cama.

"Me parece una gran idea, además me deben unos cuanto días de vacaciones y ya va siendo hora de tener un poco de vida personal de vez en cuando y más ahora que te tengo a ti."

"Yo me refería a hacer un viaje por mi cuenta, yo sólo." Por fin, Charlie se dio la vuelta, sabía que no podría esconder por mucho más tiempo su tristeza y que al final, Don terminaría por preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría.

Por eso, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, su rostro frente al de su hermano y sus ojos clavados en los de Don. Su hermano no comprendía de que estaba hablando, ni que era lo que le había hecho cambiar su estado de ánimo tan de repente, pero Charlie no se sentía con fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

"Charlie ¿Qué ocurre? Te recuerdo que hemos estado juntos esta mañana, que anoche estabas feliz y ahora… no pareces tu mismo y tus ojos… tu mirada es triste. ¿A pasado algo en el trabajo?"

"No, todo está bien, sólo es que ha ocurrido todo tan rápido, que necesito un poco de tiempo para…"

"¿Me estás dejando?" Don se puso tenso. Estaba seguro que aquella relación tenía futuro, desde que había besado por primera vez a su hermano, estaba convencido que podrían ser felices, aunque no se tratara de la relación más habitual. Ahora aquello le cogió por sorpresa, pero al mirar a Charlie a los ojos, se dio cuenta que había algo más en ellos.

"No, no seas tonto, claro que no te estoy dejando. No es más que una de mis neuras, ya lo sabes. Han estado a punto de matarme muchas veces en estos días y necesito un poco de tranquilidad."

"Vale, entonces ¿Por qué no nos vamos tu y yo juntos? Donde quieras, tu di un lugar y nos vamos; desaparecemos del mundo que conocemos y nos comportamos como una pareja normal durante unos días."

"Papá está abajo te puede oír." Como respuesta, Don besó a su hermano, lo abrazó con fuerza y no se separó de él, hasta que notó sus manos rodeando su cuerpo también y el resto de su cuerpo, relajándose poco a poco. "Don, si papá nos ve."

"Le he dicho que estaba cansado, que venía a hablar contigo y que luego me echaría también un rato. No creo que venga. Así que vamos, dime lo que te ocurre."

"No me pasa nada; de verdad, todo está bien."

"No me lo creo. Charlie te conozco desde que has nacido y se perfectamente cuando me estás mintiendo, más que nada porque mentir no es uno de tus mayores fuertes y menos conmigo. Así que vamos." Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pues era la tortura que más le gustaba llevar a cabo con su hermano. "Ya puedes empezar a decirme que es lo que ha cambiado desde esta mañana hasta ahora."

Charlie se quedó callado, se había prometido no decirle nada a su hermano, no preocupar a Don con la carta que había recibido, no molestarle, con algo que estaba seguro que no era más que una amenaza tonta. Pero desde que Don y él estaban juntos, se sentía incapaz de mentirle, de guardarse algo dentro y no decírselo a Don.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la mesilla y metiendo la mano en el primer cajón, sacó un sobre arrugado que en pocos segundos comenzó a arderle en las manos. Sin decir nada, se lo entregó a Don.

"Un alumno me lo ha dado esta mañana, dice que se lo ha dado un hombre, pero no se más. Léelo." Charlie esperó, mientras su hermano cogía la hoja y leía las dos escasas líneas que tanto habían aterrado a Charlie.

En cuanto terminó de leer, arrugó con fuerza el papel, como si en lugar de una hoja se tratara del cuello del hombre que había amenazado a su hermano, pues todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era matarlo.

"No voy a dejar que lo hagas." Le dijo por fin a Charlie, susurrándole al oído y luego le besó en la mejilla.

Aunque quería mantenerse todo lo frío posible con el federal, pues quería distanciarse de él, tal vez no romper, pero si tratar de alejar el peligro de Don, Charlie no pudo evitar apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y morderse el labio para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

"Don, es lo mejor, podemos esperar, cuando todo esto haya terminado, tu y yo podremos estar juntos."

"Si lo dices por protegerme, creo que sería más fácil que yo te protegiera a ti. Si lo dices porque tienes miedo que te puedan hacer algo… entonces lo entenderé, no quiero presionarte para que hagas algo que no quieres."

"No digas eso. Yo te quiero, como nunca he querido a nadie y creo que ya te he demostrado de sobras que no me importa lo que me pueda pasar a mi, cuando tu eres el que puedes estar en peligro. Lo has leído, quieren usarme para hacerte daño, si me matan sólo será para destruirte y eso es lo que no quiero."

Charlie intentó darse la vuelta, pero los brazos de su hermano alrededor de su cuerpo, se lo impidieron, el profesor intentó forcejear en silencio. Don sabía que lo estaba haciendo consigo mismo, con su necesidad estar junto a su hermano y su necesidad, de lo que él creía que era protegerle. Pero también lo estaba haciendo con el federal para que lo dejara ir, pues sabía que no podría resistirse mucho si Don estaba tan cerca de él.

"No voy a soltarte." Volvió a susurrarle al oído; ante lo que Don creyó que escuchó a su hermano gemir desperado. "Si quieres que nos vayamos de viaje a algún sitio por mi está bien, sería genial. Pero no me digas que vas a dejarles ganar y que vas a echar a correr, porque el Charlie Epps del que yo me he enamorado no hace eso, nunca da un paso atrás."

Con cuidado, deslizó sus labios sobre la mandíbula de Charlie y de ahí hasta sus labios, de los que se apoderó poco a poco hasta devorarlos. No podía evitarlo, Charlie era su vida y sabía que él era la de su hermano. Charlie no quería dejarle y sus manos apretando con fuerza su cuerpo no le dijeron lo contrario y él no iba a permitir que alguien le obligara a hacerlo.

"No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. No por mi culpa." Don enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rizado de su hermano. "Don por favor, sabes que es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

"Eres un tío demasiado inteligente para que me trague eso Charlie. Además, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, porque estoy demasiado enamorado, como nunca lo he estado, como para dejarte escapar. Si hay que luchar, lo haremos, pero juntos."

Aunque Charlie siempre era completamente sincero con su hermano, no era un hombre que expresara sus emociones con facilidad, le costaba mostrarse débil y siempre había supuesto que eso lo había heredado de su hermano. Pero cuando en ese momento, se levantó con rapidez y se lanzó a los brazos de Don para abrazarle y hundir la cabeza en su hombro, los dos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedaron ahí, uno en brazos del otro, arropado por su hermano mayor, por su novio, por su amante.

"Te quiero, ni niño." Dijo Don en susurro apenas audible. Charlie sonrió y le besó el cuello. entonces notó que Don le estaba moviendo y que volvía a tumbarlo en la cama, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo. "¿Qué te parece New York para unas vacaciones? Los dos solos, la Quinta avenida, Broadway…"

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿quieres que nos vayamos de viaje tu y yo solos?"

"Contigo me iría al fin del mundo. ¿Así que por que no New York para nuestras primera vacaciones de pareja?" La sonrisilla en los labios de Charlie le dio la respuesta que quería. Charlie levantó la cara y le besó en la boca.

"Nunca he hecho un viaje con mi novio." Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se quedaron allí abrazados y en pocos segundos los dos cerraron los ojos. Estaban felices, se sentían seguros cerca del otro, como si nada pudiera estropear ese momento.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había acordado que su padre seguía en la casa y que estaba preocupado por Charlie. Los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos y no se enteraron del momento en el que Alan abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio; ni tampoco se percataron del momento en el que vio a Don besar la frente de su hermano y oyó a Charlie suspirar, diciendo después un "te quiero, Don."

Alan, sorprendido y sin poder creerse lo que había visto y escuchado, salió del dormitorio. Estaba convencido que aquello tenía que tener una explicación lógica y no lo que él no podía quitarse de la cabeza, sus hijos no podían estar manteniendo un relación a sus espaldas. Pero prefirió esperar y que ellos mismos se lo aclararan.


	17. Charlie

Cuando Alan entró en el despacho de su amigo, Larry estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en una enorme pizarra cubierta por números y signos que Alan no comprendía. Estaba tan concentrado que s sobresaltó cuando Alan lo saludó.

"Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?" Al escuchar el tono de voz preocupado del otro hombre, Larry se levantó velozmente del suelo y dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

"Claro ¿Qué pasa, va todo bien?"

"En realidad no estoy del todo seguro. Posiblemente no sean más que imaginaciones mías pero los chicos me tienen preocupado."

"¿Charlie está bien? No habrán vuelto a hacerle ago." Llarry llevaba todo el día sin ver al profesor, desde que había recibido la última amenaza y al escuchar aquello, le dio un vuelco el corazón, pensando en las horribles cosas que podían haberle ocurrido a Charlie.

"Charlie está bien, no es eso. ayer por la tarde los vi dormir juntos." Con rápidos reflejos, Larry se hizo el sorprendido. Hacía días que conocía la historia entre Don y Charlie y aunque al principio también le había chocado bastante, había terminado por ver lo mucho que se querían los hermanos y ahora les guardaba el secreto sin saber si era el único que lo conocía. Durante un momento se preguntó como reaccionaría Alan cuando lo descubriera o se enterara por fin de que sus hijos eran mucho más que hermanos. "Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero son hermanos y se quieren como tales. Charlie estaba hecho polvo y Don estaría cansado o simplemente quería estar con su hermano. Pero no se, había algo diferente en su comportamiento."

"¿Como de diferente? Don está cuidando de su hermano pequeño, es normal que sea protector con él."

"¿Alguna vez has oído a Charlie decirle a su hermano que le quiere?" Alan no sabía porque estaba tan preocupado, porque una escena, que como le había dicho Larry, podía ser lo más natural del mundo no se marchaba de su cabeza. Pero la imagen Charlie acurrucando en los brazos de Don, la forma en la que este le había besado en la frente y el tono de voz con el que Charlie había dicho que le quería, eran demasiadas cosas que para su olfato de padre no encajaban.

Por eso necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba exagerando, que no había nada fuera de lo común en lo que había visto, tenía que escucharlo por si mismo para empezar a creérselo y si había alguien, fuera de Don y de él mismo que conociera a Charlie, ese sin duda alguna era Larry.

"Charlie no es una persona muy abierta en lo que se refiere a sus sentimientos; pero aunque nunca se lo haya oído de decir, sabe como demostrarlo. Adora a su hermano como nunca querrá a otra persona y hace todo lo que está en su mano par ayudarle. Decir que le quiere no es la única forma de expresar ese sentimiento."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón." Al fin y al cabo, Charlie había demostrado innumerables veces el amor que siempre había sentido por su hermano y en ninguna de ellas su padre había visto nada fuera de lo común. "Gracias, creo que eso es precisamente lo que necesitaba escuchar."

"¿Por qué preguntabas todo esto? Si no es una indiscreción." Larry ya tenía una idea aproximada de lo que Alan había visto, pero tenía que estar seguro, antes de hablar con el profesor.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, sólo es que los he visto así, juntos, Don abrazaba a su hermano como si los uniera algo más y la forma de decir "te quiero"… Es sólo una tontería, será mejor que te deje seguir trabajando que parece que me estoy volviendo un paranoico.

Los dos amigos se despidieron. Larry pensó que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, que antes de lo que Charlie o Don pensaban, su padre terminara sabiendo la verdad, pues por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo, los sentimientos y las emociones que había entre ellos, eran demasiado grandes como para no verlas nunca.

- o -

A Charlie le encantaban las duchas de agua y al salir de la bañera notar el vapor cálido por toda la habitación. Encerrado en el cuarto de baño del apartamento de su hermano, tenía tiempo para pensar. No le hacía falta mucho para decidir que Don era el hombre de su vida, que no podría querer a nadie con esa intensidad. Pero si que tenía que conseguir apartar el miedo de su cabeza, la última carta, la amenaza de que algo le podía ocurrir a su hermano si no dejaban de investigar.

Por eso, cuando Don abrió la puerta de la ducha, Charlie se estremeció, pues por un momento pensó que aquellos hombres habían vuelto a por ellos. Sin embargo, era Don el que lo miraba sonriente.

"Llevas casi media hora ahí dentro." Con sonrisa pícara, miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y se fijó en las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por su piel. "Pensaba que te habías quedado aquí dormido."

Charlie le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano entraba en al ducha. "¿Qué haces? te vas a poner perdido." Pero Don continuó acercándose a él hasta que fue a besarle. "Es una pena porque te quedaba muy bien esa camiseta seca." Se echó hacia atrás para que Don no pudiera llegar a apoderarse de sus labios y puso entre ellos el chorro de agua.

"Por suerte hoy sólo tengo que ir a una casa en la que dicen que han visto a la banda de Jefferson. Creo que podré esperar a que se me seque la ropa." Alargó la mano hasta colocarla en la nuca de su hermano y mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su pelo y todo su cuerpo, Charlie se acercó a él, lo abrazó, como si estuvieran bajo una catarata y le besó apasionadamente.

Hicieron el amor allí, entre risas y un millón de sensaciones. Cada momento que pasaban juntos, se convertía en una maravillosa eternidad, pues ninguno de los dos deseaba estar lejos del otro ni un segundo.

"¿Qué me dices de las vacaciones? New York, tu y yo solos." La cama estaba todavía desecha cuando cayeron en ella completamente empapados.

Después de pasado un rato, Charlie estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de su hermano, jugando con sus manos entre las suyas propias. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste unas vacaciones como dios manda? Yo no me acuerdo cuando hice mi último viaje y mucho menos, un viaje acompañado por mi pareja."

Sonrió, imaginado los largos paseos por la enorme ciudad, sin preocuparse de que alguien que los conociera los viera juntos, cogidos de la mano o besándose, durante esos días, podrían ser completamente libres para ser ellos mismos.

Don lo escuchó suspirar y le besó la mejilla. Estaba tan ilusionado como Charlie y no veía el momento de coger ese avión con destino a New York. "Tendremos que decirle algo a papá, porque si le decimos sin más que nos vamos de vacaciones querrá venir con nosotros y la verdad, adoro a ese hombre, pero no tenía en mente unas vacaciones propiamente familiares."

"Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

"Bueno, me tengo que marchar, pero volveré en dos horas y te recojo para comer. Piensa donde quieres ir y podemos empezar a hablar del viaje." Charlie se dio la vuelta y se abrazó al cuerpo de Don.

"Vio contigo, por una vez quiero ser simplemente tu novio, el que espera pacientemente a que termines tu trabajo, sentado en el coche." Dijo el profesor con sonrisa juguetona a la que Don no fue capaz de resistirse.

"Vale, pero nada de empezar con tus matemáticas. No hay caso, seguramente esa gente ni siquiera ha visto a nadie." Le besó en la frente y casi al mismo tiempo los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse.

- o -

La casa a la que acudieron se diferenciaba muy poco de cualquiera de las casas residenciales en las que solían producirse los robos, con su enorme jardín, sus columpios y como, su piscina.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos bajaron del coche, algo si que les llamó poderosamente la atención. La casa estaba vacía. Era sábado por la mañana y allí no había niños jugando, ni alguien regando el césped. Aquella casa, parecía un lugar fantasma.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charlie, al mismo tiempo que la amenaza parecía hacerse cada vez más real. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió con fuerza la mano de su hermano y le detuvo en seco.

"Vámanos, pide refuerzos, pero vámonos de aquí. Esto no me gusta nada."

"Vuelve al coche Charlie, si pasa algo, no quiero que estés aquí." Intentó empujar a Charlie para que retrocediera, pero su hermano siempre había sido muy testarudo y no le iba a dejar solo.

"No iré a ninguna parte sin ti."

"Eso me parece muy oportuno." Los dos se dieron la vuelta hacia la voz al mismo tiempo. Allí estaba, el mismo Jefferson en persona, al que Don llevaba buscando más de dos meses estaba delante de él apuntándoles con un arma. "Ustedes los del FBI son muy predecibles, en cuanto dejé caer que alguien me había visto por aquí, usted acudió sin dilación. Lo que no esperaba era que me trajera un regalo como este."

Dos hombres más aparecieron, uno sujetó Charlie y el otro a su hermano, mientras los dos intentaban liberarse. "Deja a mi hermano al margen de todo esto. Me querías a mi, querías que yo dejara el caso, pues ya me tienes, ahora suelta a Charlie."

"¿Y dejar suelto al hombre que más probabilidades tiene de encontrarme? La venganza es algo muy fuerte y si le dejo marchar sin más cuando te haya matado a ti, no tardará mucho en dar conmigo."

El hombre retenía a Charlie no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para arrastrarlo lejos de Don. El profesor no dijo nada, no protestó, pues sabía que eso haría mucho más daño a Don que lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle a él mismo. Tan sólo lo miró intentando aparentar tranquilidad. El hombre lo agarró del pelo y tiró de él para hacerlo gritar y además hacerle caer de rodillas.

"¡Charlie no!" Don intentó acercarse a Charlie, la necesidad e ayudarle era más fuerte, que la propia supervivencia, por mucho que Jefferson le estuviera apuntando con un arma. Pero cuando este apunto a Charlie, Don se detuvo en seco.

"¿Lo ves? Eres muy predecible y seguro que te dejas matar sólo por el simple hecho de que a tu hermanito no le ocurra nada." El hombre, temible con su cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, fue acercándose a Don y cuando estaba junto a él sacó un cuchillo que le mostró al profesor. "¿Qué me dices federal será tu hermano o tu?

"Don no lo hagas, no le dejes ganar." Charlie respiraba con dificultad, apenas podía pensar con claridad. Ya no sentía el dolor por como aquel hombre lo retenía, con su mano puesta ahora sobre su cuello, tan sólo podía imaginar lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto que por mucho que hubiera querido hacer algo, fue completamente imposible. Don le miró y sonrió, incluso creyó que guiñaba un ojo, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

"No puedo permitir que le pase nada malo."

"Muy bien, es una pena, que yo sea el que decida eso." Jefferson le hizo un gesto a su compañero, que comenzó a arrastrar de nuevo a Charlie hacia la piscina. "Por eso yo gano siempre, nunca sabes lo que voy a hacer. no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos sabrá quien ha muerto antes."

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, con la única idea de salvar a su hermano, al amor de su vida, Don se lanzó contra Jefferson, que con un movimiento rápido se deszhizo de él y le clavó el cuchillo en el costado.

"Don, no." Charlie forcejeó con el hombre cuando ya habían llegado al borde la piscina, pero no vio venir el golpe en la cabeza y aunque en un primer momento, tan sólo fue un poco doloroso, a los pocos segundos, se comenzó a nublar la vista y le costó mantenerse en pie. Tan solo las manos del hombre le mantenían en pie, hasta que decidió soltarlo en el agua.

Don lo vio caer, pero no pudo moverse, escuchaba la fuerte voz de Jefferson alejarse y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Charlie, por saber que los dos iban a morir allí, por no haber mantenido a su hermano al margen.

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento y de asumir que había llegado el final, tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una palabra. "Charlie."


	18. No te atrevas a morirte

Desde que llevaba ayudando a su hermano en los casos, Charlie se había preguntado siempre lo que sentiría una víctima que estuviera a punto de morir. Había pensado, que la vieja historia era verdad, que la vida de uno pasaba delante de sus ojos en un segundo, o tal vez tan sólo había paz. En realidad preferían no tener que saberlo.

Pero aquella tarde, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua de la piscina, su subconsciente comenzó a trabajar. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, notaba el agua entrando poco a poco en sus pulmones, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía hacer nada para despertarse. Estaba a punto de morir y no podía evitar.

Su cuerpo se fue hundiendo y de repente la imagen de su hermano apareció delante de sus ojos. Le sonreía, le hacía sentir bien y le hacía pensar que todo iba a salir bien, por mucho que supiera que no era así.

De improviso, unas manos lo agarraron con fuerza. Quería gritar y pedir ayuda a aquel desconocido que intentaba sacarle del agua, pero no tenia fueras, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, tal vez se tratara de alguien que iba buscarlo para conducirlo al otro lado, pues su hora había llegado.

- o -

"¿Cuánto nos queda?" Preguntó Colby bastante más alterado de lo que era habitual en él. David y él apenas habían hablado en todo el trayecto hasta la casa, pensando en la posibilidad de que hubieran llegado demasiado tarde. "David, por el amor de dios ¿No puedes ir más rápido?"

"Si quieres que nos pare la policía por pasar el límite de velocidad, por mi vale, pero supongo que querrás llegar cuanto antes." David no apartó la mirada de la carretera, no quería que su amigo le viera preocupado. Era quien mejor conocía a Don y Charlie de todo el equipo.

Más de una vez habían estado en peligro, las cosas se les habían puesto cuesta arriba en más de una ocasión, pero nunca había llegado a temido poder llegar a perderles.

"La llamada es falsa." Dijo uno de los expertos. "Intentaron hacer que pareciera anónima y no estuvo mal, me llevo un buen rato encontrar su número auténtico. Es el mismo que usaron para decir que habían matado a aquel caminero."

"¿Jefferson está detrás de la llamada?" David se levantó rápidamente e hizo un gesto a Colby para que le siguiera. "Entonces sólo puede ser una trampa, quieren matar a Don."

"Un momento, Charlie está con él. Hablé con ellos esta mañana y Don me dijo que irían a esa casa los dos, antes de pasarse por aquí." Los dos agentes se metieron en el ascensor.

"Mierda, espero que lleguemos a tiempo."

Habían pedido refuerzos pero querían que fueran discretos por si Jefferson todavía estaba allí y podían pillarlo antes de que se diera a la fuga. El camino fue largo, aunque apenas les costaría media hora, tal vez menos, pareció hacerse eterno.

"Mira, ahí está la casa." David aparcó sin preocuparse mucho de donde dejaba el coche. La visión que tenían delante les hizo palidecer.

Reconocieron sin problemas el cuerpo de Don, tirado en medio del jardín. Realmente parecía muerto. "¡Don!" Los dos agentes corrieron y se arrodillaron junto a su jefe. "¡Don vamos dinos algo!"

Al darle la vuelta, vieron la mancha de sangre sobre su camiseta y la que había en la hierba, había perdido mucha sangre ya, por lo que tenían que darse prisa. Por su parte, Don estaba aturdido, escuchaba las voces, sabía que había gente con él, pero sonaban provenientes desde muy lejos, como si estuvieran en otro mundo.

Alguien presionó la herida de su costado e intentó apartarse para evitar el dolor, pero unas manos fuertes no se lo permitieron. "No te muevas te has hacer más daño." El tono de la voz era agradable, aunque sonaba asustado. Eso significaba que estaba realmente mal, tal vez estaba muriéndose y aquella persona no se atrevía a decírselo.

"Don ¿Puedes oírme? Soy David." ¿David? Ese nombre lo conocía, era uno de sus mejores amigos y llevaban trabajando juntos mucho tiempo. ¿Iba a morir en los brazos de su amigo? Al menos eso no sonaba tan mal. "La ambulancia está en camino, Colby acaba de llamarles, así que más te vale aguantar un poco más."

"David…" Consiguió decir por fin. Una mezcla entre gemido y llamada. Al menos, el dolor que sentía en el costado no le permitía perder el conocimiento.

"Si, eso es Don." Las manos de David estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero prefirió no mirarlas, pues entonces Don podría ver el miedo en sus ojos. "¿Ha sido Jefferson verdad? ¿Y Charlie donde está?" Si David tenía algo claro, era que Don aguantaría lo que hiciera falta por su hermano.

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio al profesor por ninguna parte. Temió que se lo hubieran llevado, pues no quería ni pensar lo que podían hacer con él por el mero hecho de hacer sufrir a Don.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?" Volvió a preguntarle, sin querer agobiarle demasiado.

"Charlie…" Don se removió pero el dolor en el costado le obligó a quedarse tumbado. Se intentó incorporar un poco y agarró con fuerza su mano. "La piscina." Los sonidos de la ambulancia sonaban ya a lo lejos. "Charlie está en la piscina." Un ataque de tos le obligó a callarse cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Oh dios mío. ¡Colby, Charlie está en la piscina!" Su amigo no dijo nada y sin más se dirigió a la piscina.

Por un segundo se quedó paralizado, Charlie estaba en el agua, casi en el fondo de la piscina y desde luego, parecía muerto. Colby se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró al agua, buceando hasta el fondo de la piscina. Agarró el cuerpo de su amigo tiró de él, pero la subida no fue tan fácil, el peso de los dos era mucho para él y la ropa mojada no le ayudaba nada.

Por fin llegó a la superficie y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, apoyó a Charlie sobre él y lo llevó hasta la orilla. "Vamos, tío, no se te ocurra morirte cuando estoy a punto de salvarte, ¿No querrás que tu hermano me mate cuando se encuentre bien verdad?"

Le costó más de lo que hubiera querido, al final consiguió subir el cuerpo de Charlie a tierra. "Charlie por el amor de dios, vamos respira." Pero Charlie no estaba haciendo. Debía haber tragado demasiada agua, tal vez tan sólo estuviera inconsciente. Pero Colby sabía que no era así.

Lo acomodó sobre el césped. "Charlie." Escuchó la voz de Don sonando al fondo. Había intentado ocultarlo, que su hermano no lo viera, pero era demasiado tarde. "Charlie." Volvió a decir el federal, pero la tos volvió a apoderarse de él.

Al apartar la mano de la cabeza de Charlie vio la suya manchada de sangre. Tenía un fuerte golpe, debían haberle dejado inconsciente antes de tirarlo al agua. Colby miró a su amigo, pálido, sin respirar y si pensarlo por más tiempo comenzó a practicarle la respiración asistida. Le presionó el pecho y le hizo el boca a boca varias veces, pero no paso nada.

"No te voy a dejar, ¿me oyes Charie? No voy a dejar que mueras. Don te quiere y está luchando por ti, así que tu deberías hacer lo mismo." Entonces Charlie se convulsionó y comenzó a toser violentamente. "Eso es." Dijo con cierta felicidad en el tono de la voz Colby.

El federal puso a su amigo de lado para que pudiera expulsar toda el agua sin problemas. Le dolía la garganta y apenas podía respirar, pero al menos sabía que estaba vivo. Entonces abrió los ojos, al escuchar la voz de Don al fondo, quiso comprobar que su hermano estaba bien. Intentó pronunciar su nombre pero no pudo hacerlo, pues la garganta no le reaccionó.

No veía bien pero las luces de la ambulancia llamaron su atención. "Don…" Consiguió decir con su último esfuerzo." La vista se le comenzó a aclarar. Delante de él había una camilla y varias personas a su alrededor. Entonces vio a David. Intentó incorporarse para llamar su atención, pero las piernas, los brazos, los pulmones, todos le fallaron y calló al suelo. "Don…"

"Eh, vamos cuidado, que te vas a hacer daño." Colby cubrió a Charlie con su chaqueta, pues aunque el profesor no se había dado cuenta estaba temblando. "Tu hermano está bien, bueno más o menos y tu tienes que recuperarte."

"Pero…" La voz ronca de Charlie se paró en seco, miró a Colby y sin darse cuenta se acurrucó contra él. Quería llorar, pero por mucho que lo intentara no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. "Don… el cuchillo…"

Tosió con violencia, mientras Colby le abrazaba con fuerza. "Don es un tío muy fuerte, estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien."

"Hágase a un lado señor." Dijo uno de los médicos mientras los otros colocaron una camilla en el suelo. Con ayuda de Colby colocaron a Charlie sobre la camilla y tras hacer los primeros exámenes lo llevaron a la segunda ambulancia.

"Se pondrá bien ¿verdad doctor?" El médico lo miró y aunque con seriedad en la mirada asintió. "Los dos se pondrán bien."

"Las primeras veinticuatro horas serán fundamentales, pero estoy seguro que podrán lograrlo." Las ambulancias se marcharon, David y Colby las vieron ir de camino al hospital. Sus corazones iban a mil por hora y durante un segundo no dijeron nada.

"Tenemos que avisar a Alan." Dijo por fin David.

- o -

Los dos federales fueron juntos a casa de los Epps. David llamó a la puerta, mientras intentaba pensar como decirle aquello a su amigo. Alan abrió la puerta demasiado pronto, aunque para decir eso no abría ningún buen momento.

"Eh, chicos. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Charlie y Don no están, pero si queréis esperarlos por mi no hay problema."

"No, Alan, ya sabemos donde están y…" Por la expresión triste y apesadumbrada de sus caras, Alan supo que algo malo les había ocurrido a sus hijos. "Charlie y Don están en el hospital."

"¿Cómo? Oh dios mío."

"Tranquilo estamos casi seguros que se pondrán bien." Alan se apoyó en al puerta de la casa para no perder el equilibrio. "Alan." Dijo David. "Podemos llevarte si quieres." Alan le miró y asintió en silencio, pues no era capaz de decir nada. El mayor miedo que siempre había tenido se acababa de cumplir, sus dos hijos estaban en hospital y por la expresión de sus amigos, no estaban seguros de que todo fuera a salir bien.


	19. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte

Alan se mantuvo callado durante todo el camino hasta el hospital. Siempre había pensado que ese día llegaría, que tarde o temprano alguno de los agentes de su hijo, le diría que Don estaba en el hospital. Sin embargo, jamás había imaginado lo peor, que sus dos hijos estuvieran heridos.

"Estarán bien, ya lo verás." Dijo David sin dejar de mirar a la carretera, pues le costaba demasiado mirar el rostro compungido de su amigo. "Cuando se los llevaba la ambulancia, el médico de urgencias dijo que lo lograrían." Pero Alan no dijo absolutamente nada.

La entrada del hospital apareció delante de ellos y antes incluso que David aparcara el coche, Alan ya había bajado. No se despidió, no le dio las gracias, nada, simplemente entró en el hospital.

"Busco a mis hijos, Don y Charles Epps."

"Alan." La voz familiar de Colby llamó la atención del hombre y por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire. El federal no tenía buen aspecto y aunque Alan quiso pensar que simplemente estaría cansado, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de tenía que darle la más terrible de las noticias.

"¿Cómo están? Colby por favor, ¿Cómo están mis hijos?" El federal puso su mano firme sobre el hombro de Alan y notó su cuerpo tensó, incluso creyó que había empezado a temblar.

"Tranquilo, los dos están fuera de peligro. Están muy débiles, pero se pondrán bien. Llegamos a tiempo para evitar lo peor." Colby escuchar a Alan suspirar, pero sabía que no estaría aliviado del todo hasta que viera a sus hijos con sus propios ojos. "Vamos, te llevaré con ellos. Charlie está durmiendo, le han dado unas pastillas para dormir relajar su cuerpo. Don, ya sabes que con lo cabezota que es, no ha querido ningún tipo de sedante o tranquilizante, así que supongo que estará despierto."

Al llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, desapareció el bullicio que les rodeaba un momento antes, pero aquel silencio tan absoluto no le gustaba a Alan. "Aquí, esta es la habitación de Don, le han subido hace un rato."

Alan abrió la puerta lentamente, en el caso de que su hijo mayor estuviera durmiendo no quería molestarle. Sin embargo, dentro no se oía nada, ni siquiera se le oía respirar. Los dos hombres entraron por fin, pero allí no había nadie.

"¿Dónde está? Llama a la enfermera, no me digas que le ha ocurrido algo. ¿Por qué no estabas con él cuando te necesitaba? Si le ha pasado algo por tu culpa…" Alan levantó mucho la voz mirando a Colby, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del federal, se dio cuenta que se había pasado. "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Estoy nervioso eso es todo y no controlo lo que digo."

"No te preocupes se como te sientes. Tu ve a hablar con la enfermera, seguro que ella sabe donde está Don, yo voy a ver a Charlie y asegurarme que todo está bien." Alan sonrió y se preguntó como podía haber dudado de lo mucho que Colby se preocupaba por sus amigos, si el mal aspecto que tenía no podía ser por otro motivo, más que por no haber descansado ni un momento.

"Vale, pero si Charlie…"

"Descuida, te lo diré." Colby se quedó un momento parado, mientras veía a su amigo ir busca de la enfermera. No le hacía falta preguntar a nadie para saber donde se había metido Don. Ni siquiera después de haber sido herido, podía mantenerse alejado de su hermano.

- o -

Cada paso que daba por el pasillo, le costaba un sufrimiento, pues el dolor en todo su cuerpo era casi insoportable. Pero aún así, Don no se había a quedar quieto mientras desconocía si Charlie estaba bien, si se encontraba estable, o si lo estaba pasando mal. Era su hermano pequeño y además su amante, la persona más importante de su mundo, por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar solo.

Casi sin respiración y agradecido porque nadie le hubiera visto andando por el pasillo, Don llegó por fin a la habitación en la que habían dejado a su hermano. No estaba lejos de la suya, pero aún así, el camino se hizo interminable.

Al entrar, tan sólo se fijo en al figura quieta y totalmente dormida que descansaba en la cama. Charlie parecía estar bien, al menos tranquilo gracias a los tranquilizantes. Don sonrió, ligeramente aliviado por ver que su hermano no lo estaba pasando mal.

Sin embargo, al acercarse más y fijarse en el rostro tan pálido que tenía Charlie, en las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos y en lo difícil que se le hacía respirar, Don sintió que el fallaban las piernas descorazonado.

"Charlie… Lo siento tanto." Con un gemido de dolor se sentó en la cama, pero Charlie no se dio cuenta. Le rozó la cara con el dorso de la mano y sintió la tibieza de sus mejillas. "Lo siento, todo es por mi culpa, si no te hubiera llevado allí." Tosió con fuerza, pues apenas podía respirar y eso no le estaba ayudando nada para sobrellevar su herida.

Aún a sabiendas de que le iba a producir un gran dolor, Don se acercó a su hermano le besó en los labios; temía hacerle daño, por lo que tan sólo rozó sus labios con los de su hermano.

Tomó lentamente la mano de Charlie y se quedó ahí, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado el tiempo. Le costaba no llorar, le costaba contener las lágrimas, no dejarse llevar por los peores sentimientos posibles.

"Se acabó." Dijo con una voz seca.

"No puedes hacer eso." Don levantó la vista y allí se encontró a Colby apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados mirándole. "Lo siento no pienses que te estaba espiando, no quería molestarte."

Intentar aparentar ahora que estaba bien, que los ojos enrojecidos, no le delataban, que le costaba hablar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta, era una tontería a esas alturas.

"No puedo hacer otra cosa, desde que Charlie y yo estamos juntos sólo le he puesto en peligro una y otra vez y ahora mismo…" Don miró a su hermano, pero no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho rato. "Charlie está en esta cama, ha estado a punto de morir y si despierta…"

"No vas a dejarle, no puedes hacerle algo así, le vas a destrozar." Don miró fijamente a Colby, le hacía gracia, aunque le causaba una tremenda tristeza oírle hablar así. El federal estaba tremendamente enamorado de Charlie, le adoraba y Don lo sabía y aún así le estaba instando a continuar una relación sin la que Don sabía, no podía vivir. "Le quieres y él esta perdido por ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer, esperar a que se despierte y en vez de decirle que le quieres mucho romper con él?" Don no contestó. "No esperaba menos de ti. De todas formas sólo venía decirte que tu padre está aquí y que está a punto de venir."

"Gracias." Colby se despidió, pues tenía que decirle a Alan donde estaba su hijo y así quitarle le susto del cuerpo.

Cuando se quedó sólo en la habitación con su hermano, Don se volvió a concentrar en su hermano. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y le acarició la frente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cómo iba a dejarte? No podría verte todos los días después de algo así, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Además, Charlie te quiero demasiado, tal vez sea egoísta arriesgarte, ponerte en peligro por el simple y tan difícil hecho de que no puedo vivir sin ti."

"No me dejes." Charlie tosió, tenía la garganta demasiado irritada como para decir algo más sin sentir un terrible dolor.

"¿Cuánto hace que me estás escuchando?" Charlie sonrió dolorosamente y poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Alargó la mano hasta la de Don y temeroso de que fuera a retirarse, rozó su piel lentamente.

"El suficiente para tener miedo." Volvió a toser estremeciendo todo el cuerpo. Don no pudo resistirlo y le abrazó, todo lo que fuera necesario para que su hermano, para que su novio, su amante, se sintiera un poco mejor. Lo sujetó con fuerza, sus brazos rodeando con ternura y pasión el cuerpo de Charlie.

"Has estado a punto de morir." Le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello rizado de su hermano. "¿Crees que puedo permitirme el lujo de perderte?"

"Estoy vivo." Charlie apenas podía pronunciar todas las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que sentía en su interior por su hermano. "No me perderás."

El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, no había habitación, no había hospital, no había enfermeras que hablaban por los pasillos, nada estaba más allá de la unión que habían creado sus cuerpos, nada más allá de Charlie y Don Epps.

"No puedo dejarte y lo sabes." Don besó en la mejilla a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar quejarse; los calmantes estaban dejando de hacer su efecto.

"Tienes que…" Charlie respiró hondo. "Tienes que descansar."

"Cuando sepa que estás bien. Dime una cosa, si puedes claro." Charlie asintió. "No voy a dejarte pero no puedo ponerte en peligro no una vez más. Me aterra pensar que puedo perderte por mi culpa."

"No es tu culpa… yo quise ir contigo y tu también." De nuevo la tos se apoderó de Charlie. "Tu también estás herido, deberías estar descansando." Don miró a su hermano a los ojos y aunque sabía que Alan estaba a punto de aparecer, no pudo evitar tomar el rostro de Charlie entre sus manos y le besó lentamente en los labios, como si estuvieran moviéndose a cámara lenta.

"Te quiero."

"Lo se y yo te adoro por cuidarme."

"Chicos, si vais a darme un susto como este, avisadme cuando os puedo encontrar en vuestras habitaciones.

Don y Charlie que se habían separado tan sólo un momento antes, se volvieron hacia su padre y afortunadamente este no se dio cuenta de lo nerviosos y lo que se habían ruborizado.


	20. Prometeme

Charlie se mantuvo firme en su decisión, nada le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, porque tenía muy claro que no iba a hacerlo. Don llevaba hablando con él durante algo más de una hora, aprovechando que su padre se había ido a casa a descansar antes de volver otra vez al hospital para estar con sus hijos.

"Charlie por favor, sabes igual que yo que es lo mejor para todos. Si están convencidos de que has muerto, si creen que me han vencido saldrán de su escondite y podremos dar con ellos antes de que intenten nada más."

Su hermano no estaba mirando al federal, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando le estaba insinuando que se iba a ofrecer con cebo para que fueran a por él? Charlie se había prometido que jamás iba a abandonar a su hermano, por mucho que las cosas fueran mal, por mucho que estuvieran a punto de morir, Charlie siempre estaría al lado de su hermano. Por eso, no podía aceptar sus condiciones.

"He dicho que no. No voy a ir a casa de Colby." Se volvió hacia el otro federal que estaba con ellos en la habitación, aunque se mantenía en silencio, pues no quería entrar en una conversación que le parecía demasiado personal. "No me malinterpretes Colby, te quiero como a un hermano y me parece genial que quieras protegerme, pero no voy a ningún lado si no es con Don."

"Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero sigo creyendo que el plan de Don es bueno, al menos nos ahorrará mucho tiempo de buscarles."

"Claro y ya de paso voy preparado tu funeral. Vamos ¿te has vuelto completamente loco? No voy a permitir que te sacrifique por mi, cuando yo no te lo he pedido." Don, justo delante de su hermano, cogió las manos de Charlie y las apretó con fuerza. "No, es mi última palabra, si quieres enfrentarte a ellos, me parece genial, pero lo haremos juntos, como siempre que nos enfrentamos a cualquier caso."

De repente Don acarició la mejilla de su hermano. Hasta ese momento, Charlie se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder plantar cara a todo lo que le dijera Don, pero entonces se dio cuenta que desde que estaba con Don, desde que eran algo mucho más grande que dos hermanos que se querían, el simple roce de sus cuerpos le hacía perder toda la cordura.

"Charlie, por favor." Con la mano libre, Don deslizó los dedos sobre el cuello de su hermano. "No te puedes hacer ni la más remota idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi allí tirado en el suelo, cuando vi a aquellos doctores tratando de hacer que volvieras a respirar. Creí que te perdía y me importaba muy poco morir allí desangrado si tu no lo conseguías."

"No digas eso, tal vez te hubiera costado, pero estoy seguro que hubieras seguido adelante."

"Chicos, voy a tomar algo a la cafetería." Dijo Colby al darse cuenta que su presencia sobraba en aquella habitación, pues ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en el que los dejó solos.

"No voy a dejarte sólo ¿me oyes? ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tu el que se arriesgue de los dos?" Don se sentó al lado de Charlie, tan cerca que ni el aire podría haber corrido entre ellos y le abrazó.

Charlie tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, tenía que mantenerse firme, aunque tener allí a su hermano no se lo hacía nada fácil. Don deslizó su mano sobre la cintura de Charlie y lo atrajo todavía más.

"Te quiero tanto que la sola idea de perderte, el sólo recuerdo de lo que pasó, me destroza cada día. Hazme caso por favor, quédate unos días en casa de Colby hasta que todo esto se solucione." Le besó tiernamente en la mejilla y se alegró al verlo sonreír de la misma forma infantil que le había enamorado siempre.

"¿Al final vas a conseguirlo verdad?" Charlie se dio la vuelta por fin, cruzó las piernas y atrajo a Don para poder besarle. "A veces consigues que te odie." Se hizo con sus labios sin tener que esforzarse mucho.

Hacía más de dos días que no habían tenido la oportunidad de besarse, tanta gente entrando y saliendo de la habitación; la mayoría de los cuales no sabían que los dos hermanos estaban más que unidos y sobretodo su padre, que como era de esperar, no los había dejado solos ni un momento, apenas les habían dado la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos.

Le abrazó con toda la intensidad que su todavía enorme debilidad se lo permitía, pero notó a Don sosteniéndole, como siempre ahí, a su lado o simplemente cerca, esperando el momento en que a Charlie le fallaran las fuerzas para echarle una mano y mantenerlo firme.

Las manos de Don le hacían sentir bien, le demostraban que no estaba todo perdido, que por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, todo lo demás no importaba, ni los tipos que querían matarlos, ni lo que dijera la gente al enterarse de su relación. Tan sólo había una reacción que podría haberles importando y esa persona estaba a punto de darse cuenta que sus hijos escondía un tremendo secreto.

Don rozó con los dedos los labios de su hermano después de separarse de él, los dos se miraron y sonrieron, habían echado tanto de menos aquella complicidad, que cuando por fin la recuperaron fue como si alguien les hubiera recargado las baterías.

"Prométeme que vas a venir a casa de Colby todos los días, pase lo que pase, quiero verte todos los días." Sin que Charlie se diera cuenta, Don deslizó su mano por la espalda de su hermano y un segundo más tarde le hizo tumbarse en la cama. Él se tumbó junto a Charlie y le retiró algunos rizos de la frente.

Los médicos le habían dicho que su hermano necesitaba reposo absoluto durante al menos tres semanas y eso hablando de Charlie era mucho tiempo cuando ningún domingo era capaz de quedarse durmiendo hasta más tarde de las diez de la mañana porque tenía trabajo pendiente.

"_Su hermano está muy débil, más de lo que él mismo se cree, por lo que ante todo le sugiero que no tenga ninguna emoción fuerte y evite cualquier tipo de estrés. Charlie ha estado a punto de morir y aunque no se lo hayamos dicho, fue bastante difícil recuperarle."_

Aquello era algo que Don no estaba dispuesto a contarle a su hermano, para Charlie, lo ocurrido no pasaría de ser un accidente que se había solucionado sin problemas, mientras que para el federal, sería la vez más cerca había estado de perder a su hermano.

"Te prometo que te veré todos los días." Dijo Don como si lo estuviera recitando. "Y te prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrirte nada que ponga en peligro tu vida." Volvió a besarle, ahora que estaba en la cama, parecía un cachorrillo mucho más indefenso de lo que nunca hubiera creído.

"Entonces tienes que prometerme que nunca más vendré a verte al hospital porque te hayan herido o porque te hayas sacrificado por mi." La respuesta de Don fue una cariñosa sonrisa. Sin decir nada más levantó la mano de Charlie y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Te quiero." Le dijo al oído, en el mismo momento en el que Charlie se incorporaba, notando que el cuerpo se le iba haciendo más pesado conforme transcurrían las horas del día y le besó en la mejilla, para un momento más tarde deslizar su boca sobre los labios entreabiertos de Don.

"Tomaré eso como una promesa así que no me puedes fallar." Charlie se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano y se abrazó a su cuerpo como si alguien se lo fuera a robar si se alejaba de él.

Se sentía a gusto, totalmente feliz escuchando el fuerte latir del corazón de Don y sabiendo que junto a él siempre estaría protegido y que por muchos peligros que pasaran, mientras estuvieran juntos, nada sería importante como para mantenerlos distantes.

Don entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello de su hermano. "¿recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos en la cama? Hablados del viaje juntos, de New York y de ser nosotros mismos en una ciudad que no nos conociera."

"Sonaba tan bien entonces cuando no sabíamos que íbamos a acabar aquí." Charlie suspiró como si de un gatito se tratara, enroscándose todavía más con el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras le masajeaba la espalda. "¿Crees que algún día podremos ser como una pareja normal que se va de vacaciones para disfrutar de un tiempo solos y poder hacer el amor en el mejor hotel de la cuidad?"

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

Charlie sintió que de repente dejaba de respirar, que el mundo se detenía como por arte de magia y si hubiera podido hubiera echado el tiempo hacia atrás sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Don parecía estar igual, pues hasta que se separó de él, notó el corazón de su hermano latiendo más fuerte que si se encontrara en un tiroteo. Al darse la vuelta, Charlie se encontró con la cara totalmente estática de su padre. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí o que era lo que había visto, pero seguro que había sido más de lo que ninguno de los hubiera deseado.

¿Cómo podían haber sido tan descuidados? ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo evitando que su padre se enterara de nada cometían ahora ese fallo tan tonto?

"¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? Porque si se trata de una broma, realmente me la he creído por completo. ¿Qué es eso de estar en un hotel, vosotros dos…?" Alan no terminó la pregunta porque no podía hacerlo, no podía imaginarse aquella escena que Charlie había descrito, porque esos no serían sus hijos.

"Papá, se que no ha sido la mejor forma de enterarte." Don se levantó de la cama, aunque no se alejó de su hermano, en aquella circunstancia no podía y no debía hacerlo, para que su padre comprendiera lo que realmente había entre ellos.

"¿Enterarme de que? Vamos chicos…" Dijo Alan, sonriendo completamente seguro que aquello no era más que una broma o un juego por parte de sus hijos, seguramente para ver como reaccionaba él, pero nunca nada que pudiera ser en serio y mucho menos real.

Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de sus dos hijos sobre él, Alan comprendió que estaba completamente equivocado, que no se trataba de ninguna broma y que desde luego no se habían esperado verlo aparecer en la habitación en ese momento.

"Papá…"

"No, creo que será mejor que me vaya." Charlie se levantó con rapidez de la cama, pero Don le sostuvo.

"_Nada de emociones fuertes agente Epps, es justo lo que su hermano menos necesita."_ Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su padre para no preocuparle, ahora Don se arrepintió al tener que ayudar a Charlie a permanecer en pie.

Una lágrima mojó la mano de Don, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, Charlie para no parecer demasiado hundido y Don para darle ese momento de privacidad que su hermano necesitaba. Tan sólo rodeó su cuerpo y esperó a que Charlie se dejara llevar. Entonces vio que su hermano se movía y le abrazaba también, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Papá nos va a odiar siempre por esto Don."

"Lo se y lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, porque no quiero que nos odie, pero mucho menos me imagino la vida sin tenerte a mi lado. Quiero a papá, pero a ti te amo más que a nada en el mundo."

"Don, ¿realmente estamos haciendo algo tan horrible? Porque yo también te amo." Charlie sintió el mayor abrazo que su hermano le hubiera dado nunca, porque ahora se necesitaban más que nunca para seguir adelante y sobretodo para demostrarle a su padre que simplemente les era imposible, vivir sin el otro.


	21. Atrapados

"Papá, soy Charlie, por favor cógeme el teléfono, quiero hablar contigo, necesito saber que…" Había repetido tantas veces aquella frase llamando as u padre, que casi le sonaba ya a una voz grabada en un contestador automático. "Llámame por favor, supongo que ahora estarás ocupado."

Charlie siempre había sido muy bueno para las mentiras, cuando se trataba de decírselas a si mismo; cuando su madre estaba a punto de morir y él trataba todavía de pensar que se podría bien; cuando intentaba negarse los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano o por pensar ahora que la relación con su padre se podía solucionar después de lo que había visto.

"Tal vez necesito tiempo." La voz de Colby le devolvió a la realidad; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por su mejilla y que tuvo que quitarse con el dorso de la mano para que no le viera. "Lo siento no quería molestarte."

"Tranquilo, es lo mismo de siempre, no quiere contestarme. A Don tampoco le coge el teléfono, lo ha hecho todas las veces que se ha enfadado con alguno de nosotros, pasa unos días sin hablarnos, pero esto, no creo que vaya a solucionarse así como así. No creo que nos perdone por esto."

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado su relación con su hermano, Charlie se sentía algo arrepentido por lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca lo había visto como algo realmente malo; extraño para el resto del mundo seguro, pero malo o algo por lo que avergonzarse, jamás.

"No quiero tener que elegir, no me siento con fueras para perder a una de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, no así."

Le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la angustia, se sentía débil, sabía muy bien que tenía que descansar tratar de recuperarse después de haber estado a punto de morir unos pocos días antes, pero no podía hacerlo con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. De la noche a la mañana, a causa de un pequeño despiste, todo su mundo se había derrumbado y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Alan no quería verlo, pero podía comprenderlo. Sin embargo, Don había roto su promesa de pasar todos los días por casa de Colby para verle, hacía dos días que ni siquiera le había llamado. ¿Le estaba echando la culpa por lo sucedido o simplemente quería dar por terminada su relación sin dar más explicaciones?

Le daba miedo preguntárselo, pues le atemorizaba la respuesta.

"Tengo que hablar con él." Colby lo miró en silencio, sin saber si se refería a su padre o a Don, pero no preguntó.

El federal, jamás había estado tan enamorado de alguien en toda su vida y sabía que tardaría demasiado tiempo en dejar de pensar que tenía alguna posibilidad, por remota que fuera con Charlie.

"Don por favor, tu también no puedes hacerme esto, dijiste que pasase lo que pasase siempre estaríamos juntos. No me dejes solo ahora." Colby escuchó como se quebraba la voz del profesor pero aún así no dijo nada, para no molestarle y no hacerle sentir incómodo.

Cuando conoció a Charlie, cuando se reconoció que se había enamorado de aquel profesor tan singular, se dijo a si mismo que jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, que el único motivo por el quería verle llorar, era por estar feliz. Ese no era el caso ahora y eso no lo iba a consentir por más tiempo, no cuando tenía delante a Charlie totalmente derrotado.

"Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Seguro que tu padre necesita tiempo para darse cuenta que para ser felices necesitáis estar juntos y tu hermano… Don es un completo idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero creo estar totalmente convencido de que terminará por entrar en razón y volver contigo." Estaba convencido de que su jefe lo haría o de lo contrario, se las vería con él. "Tengo que irme a la oficina, volveré esta noche ¿Estarás bien?"

"¿Serviría de algo que te dijera que si?" La sonrisa de Colby fue toda la respuesta de su amigo y todo lo que necesitaba él. "Vamos vete, creo que me sentiría peor si además me vieras llorar." Se echó a reír como si hubiera hecho una auténtica broma; cuando tan sólo había sido sincero. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era quedarse solo y desahogarse.

Pese a no querer dejarlo solo, Colby se fue al trabajo; al menos allí creía que podría ser más útil, o bien ayudaba al resto del equipo a encontrar a la gente que quería ver muertos a los hermanos o bien, tenía una larga conversación con Don.

- o -

Nada más quedarse solo, Charlie volvió a coger el teléfono, que ya le quemaba en las manos después de tantas llamadas inútiles a su hermano. Marcó con dedos temblorosos y esperó sin muchas esperanzas de recibir respuesta.

"Charlie, ahora no tengo tiempo. Te llamo luego ¿Vale?" La mentira, con diferencia de Charlie, nunca había sido el fuerte del federal.

"No, no vale, no quiero que cuelgues; me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar tirado y te echo de menos." Charlie dejó de hablar antes de que las lágrimas le obligaran a callarse. Respiró profundamente y se dijo a si mismo, que si no lo decía en ese momento, posiblemente no tendría otra oportunidad de ser sincero y mostrar su dolor así. "Papá nos odia, no me coge el teléfono y no creo que nos perdone nunca. Ahora tú me abandonas en casa de Colby de donde no me dejas salir y esos tipos quieren matarte, los mismos que me dan por muerto a mi. Si todo esto es tu forma de protegerme, te aseguro que no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos."

Charlie tenía ganas de colgar en ese mismo momento, si Don iba a decirle que lo suyo había terminado, al menos sería él quien lo daría por concluido. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo separar el auricular de su oído, pues todavía escuchaba la respiración, algo más rápida de lo normal de su hermano.

Don, por su parte, había escuchado en completo silencio, notando como con cada palabra se le rompía un poco más el corazón. Aunque no podía verlo, si podía imaginarse a Charlie, alterado por su culpa, esforzándose por hablar con toda la serenidad posible, cuando quería llorar, agotándose cuando el médico el había dicho que tenía que hacer reposo absoluto. Incluso ahora, que había tratado de alejarse un poco de él para poner sus ideas en claro, le había estado haciendo daño y poniendo en peligro su salud.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho Charlie." Dijo por fin Don. "Se que no lo he llevado bien y que te he hecho daño, pero me entró miedo por la reacción de papá y pensé que podíamos volver a ser simplemente Don y Charlie, tal y como papá nos quiere."

"¿Me estás dejando y me pides perdón? Por favor Don, al menos no me trates como un crío si quieres dejarlo conmigo, dilo y punto no me voy a morir por eso." Aunque Charlie no estaba del todo seguro de cual sería su reacción si eso fuera verdad y Don sabía que no le haría ningún bien. "Además has tardado dos días en llamarme, aunque en realidad he sido yo el que te he llamado, porque no podías cortar conmigo. Creía que habíamos dejado el instituto hace mucho tiempo. Somos dos adultos Don, yo puedo aceptar que rompas conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo tu?

"¡Pues no puedo! Ese es el problema Charlie, que no quiero decepcionar a papá, pero no puedo dejar de quererte, no puedo dejar de tener ganas de ir ahora mismo al apartamento de Colby y besarte para que me perdones por lo que te he hecho, pedirte que olvides todo lo que ha pasado y amanecer contigo en la cama."

El silencio se hizo al otro lado, por lo que Don no sabía si Charlie todavía le estaba escuchando. "¿Sigues ahí? Tampoco me sorprendería que hubieras colgado y que me odiaras por haberte traicinado."

"No te odio ¿Crees que acaso podría hacerlo? Solo quiero verte, saber si todavía… que no lo he perdido todo en una semana. ¿Crees que podrías venir esta noche? Aunque sólo sea para hablar e intentar arreglar las cosas con papá."

"Claro y Charlie no me odies por ser un completo idiota."

Charlie sonrió, al recordar que Colby había dicho exactamente el mismo comentario, realmente conocía bien a su jefe. "Ya te he dicho que no te odio. Tan sólo te necesito a mi lado."

- o -

Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas para que Don terminara el trabajo aquella tarde y si se quedaba allí encerrado por mucho más tiempo, terminaría por enloquecer. Además, tan sólo había un sitio donde quisiera estar, pese a ser arriesgado que le vieran por la calle o a lo furioso que pudiera ponerse luego su hermano por haberle desobedecido.

Cogió el coche y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a casa. Había olvidado los días que hacía que no iba a su propia casa, entre el hospital y luego en el apartamento de Colby; tal había sido si el miedo a ser asesinado o simplemente a encontrarse con la expresión de decepción en el rostro de su padre, pero todas la veces que había pensado en ir, había terminado por no hacerlo.

Al entrar, todo estaba en calma, a excepción de la televisión que estaba encendida. Con paso vacilante, fue al salón y se paró en al puerta al ver a su padre sentado en el sofá. Alan no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Durante un momento estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta y marcharse antes de que le viera.

"Hola papá."

Alan se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Es que tu hermano ya ha pillado a la banda que os acecha?" Al menos su padre todavía se preocupaba por él y por su seguridad, eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

"No, pero no me has cogido el teléfono en todos estos días. Me tenías preocupado y necesitaba hablar contigo." Para suerte de Charlie, Alan se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza.

"No tenías que haberte arriesgado así, si llegan a encontrarte por mi culpa."

"¿Por qué todos pensáis que soy tan frágil, Don y yo estamos juntos y es normal que no lo aceptes o que al menos te cueste hacerlo. Pero no me trates como un niño." El ruido de un coche al frenar junto a la casa le hizo estremecerse pero se calmó en seguida. "Quiero que te enfades con nosotros, que nos grites si lo necesitas, pero necesito saber que puedo seguir contando con mi padre."

Después de un día tan ajetreado, Charlie no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Don le había contado lo que le había dicho el médico sobre su delicado estado, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que condición no era la mejor del mundo.

"Charlie ¿estás bien?" La mano de su padre sobre el hombro le hizo sentir mejor.

"Si, sólo necesito descansar un poco." De repente, Alan volvió a ser su padre, no iba a dejar de preocuparse por su hijo si lo veía mal. Sin decir nada, le acompañó hasta el sofá y le ayudó a acomodarse.

"Tu hermano dijo que tenías que descanar y evitar que te mataran." Ya que lo de no dejarte ver no lo llevas muy bien, entonces al menos quédate aquí un poco."

"Vamos papá, ¿de verdad pensabas que ibas a poder ocultarte de mi aquí sin contestarme el teléfono?"

"Es difícil de entender. Tus dos hijos, son más que hermanos y cuando te has ido al apartamento de Don a dormir tantas noches, para trabajar en algún caso…" Al ver a su hijo menor sonrojarse, dejó de hablar para no pensar en la situación. "Si tu hermano llama a casa de Colby se va a preocupar."

"Llámale y dile que estoy aquí." Alan se quedó callado, quieto donde estaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Charlie. Siempre había sido un chico muy listo, no iba a dejar de serlo ahora. "Está tan echo polvo como yo, Don… en realidad, hace dos días que no se nada de él y me tiene muy preocupado.

De nuevo, un ruido fuera de la casa les hizo dejar de hablar, un coche acababa de aparcar. Don no había dicho que fuera a ir a la casa familiar, ni tampoco ningún miembro de su equipo. Alguien había bajado del vehículo había echado a andar hacia la puerta.

"Vamos, el garaje será un sitio seguro si atrancamos la puerta." Padre e hijo se movieron con rapidez hacia la cocina, mientras Charlie marcaba el número de teléfono de su hermano.

Para su desesperación saltó el contestador automático.

"Don, soy Charlie, estoy en casa con papá y creo que nos vendría bien una mano. Me han encontrado y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo antes de que den con nosotros, ven por favor, confío en ti, se que lo harás."

Alan atrancó la puerta del garaje y miró a Charlie que estaba completamente pálido, si tenían que salir corriendo no estaba seguro que su hijo fuera a llegar muy lejos. Su única esperanza, ahora que alguien había abierto la puerta, era que Don escuchar el mensaje.


	22. Necesitas dormir

Don entró corriendo en la casa familiar. Ni siquiera se preocupó si la gente que acababa de atacar a su padre y a su hermano todavía seguía allí o no; si Charlie estaba en peligro, si le habían hecho algo a él o a su padre, no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Dejó la puerta abierta, aunque del golpe esta se cerró sola. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y fue al dormitorio de Charlie en el que tantas noches había pasado con él. No estaba allí. Luego se dirigió al de su padre, pero tampoco estaba allí. Se puso nervioso, cada vez más; respiraba con cierta dificultad, en un estado que estaba bastante cerca de perder los nervios definitivamente y pensar con claridad no era cosa fácil a cada momento que pasaba sin saber nada de su familia.

Se sentó en la cama de su padre y aunque no quería hacerlo, comenzó a imaginar, su mente estaba fuera de si, pensando en todo lo que podía haberles ocurrido. Tal vez fueran demasiados años trabajando en el FBI y que había visto la crueldad que la gente era capaz de tener por el simple hecho de la maldad del ser humano, pero no saber donde estaba su familia y no tener la más mínima idea de si estaban bien o necesitaban su ayuda estaba acabando con él.

Su mente no hacía más que decirle cosas y mostrarle imágenes sobre lo que podía haberle ocurrido a su familia entre la llamada de su padre y su llegada a la casa. Podían estar muertos a esas alturas, tal vez los habían secuestrado, tal vez… Aquellas eran ya demasiadas suposiciones para lo que sus nervios podían soportar a esas alturas.

"Donnie" Se preguntó si estaría enloqueciendo al escuchar la voz de su padre, pues a lo mejor tan sólo la estaba oyendo en su cabeza. Pero como respuesta, la volvió a oír otra vez, mucho más claramente. "Donnie, estamos aquí abajo, en el garaje."

Don se levantó de un salto, eso significaba que los dos estaban bien, que su padre y Charlie, estaban bien y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. No se fijó en la cocina, en la que había un par de platos rotos y una silla tirada en el suelo; tan sólo fue como una exhalación al garaje.

La única luz que había en la habitación que Charlie había convertido en su despacho en casa, era la que penetraba por las ventanas altas que daban a la calle. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de una respiración excesivamente rápida que no era la suya y un quejido casi constante, que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera de Charlie o de su padre.

"Charlie, papá." Aunque durante un primer momento no hubo respuesta, esta llego desde el fono del cuarto.

"Don." Definitivamente, era la voz de su hermano, mucho más apagada de lo normal; sonaba incluso aterrado, pero en ese momento, Don prefirió no pensar en el motivo de su miedo. "Don estamos aquí."

Tan sólo caminó hacia la voz, dejándose arrastrar lo que ahora casi se había convertido en poco más que un susurro proveniente de Charlie. Tan sólo quería comprobar que Charlie estaba bien, que haber sido un completo estúpido y hacer tratado de alejar a su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, no había significado arriesgar su vida.

Por fin lo encontró, hecho un pequeño ovillo en el sofá en el que el propio Don se había quedado tantas veces dormido mientras su pequeño Charlie, trabajaba sin descanso frente a la pizarra, llena de datos que Don nunca lograba comprender por mucho que intentaba seguirle.

Alan, que estaba sentado en la mesita que había frente al sofá, se levantó al ver a su hijo mayor. Fue hacía él y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha de donde provenía la otra voz. Al volverse, Don vio a un hombre en el suelo, que se tapaba la cabeza con una mano, cubierta de sangre y que tenía la otra esposada al radiador.

"Tu hermano ha aprendido bien a defenderse gracias a ti, para que luego digas que no tienes nada que enseñarle. El tipo ese no se lo esperaba. No creo que pueda levantarse solo." Alan sonrió, obviamente, Don se dio cuenta que trataba de quitarle importancia a una situación que debía haber sido terrible, tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes.

Tras quedar convencido que aquel extraño no era una amenaza, al menos por el momento, Don volvió a concentrarse en Charlie, que no había movido un solo músculo desde que su hermano había llegado. Don caminó hacia él lentamente, pensando que cualquier movimiento brusco, podría asustarle.

"Charlie, estoy aquí contigo, ¿Vale? Nadie va a volver a ponerte una mano encima." Se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano y tomó su mano, que estaba extremadamente fría, escuchando un pequeño gemido proveniente de Charlie. "Charlie cariño." Don no se fijó en la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su padre al escucharle hablar así con su hermano.

Pero en ese momento le daba exactamente igual lo que pensara nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre. "Vamos mi amor, mírame. Se ha acabado."

Colocando una mano bajo la barbilla de su hermano, Don le hizo levantar la vista, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron por fin.

"Eran dos tipos, creo que pensaban que estaría solo en casa." Dijo por fin Charlie, con el mismo tono apagado y sin fuerzas que Don había escuchado antes. "Papá dijo que bajara al sótano. No se lo que pasó, oí un par de golpes y creí... Luego apareció el otro aquí, dijo que se habían cansado de las amenazas y que sólo había una forma de que comprendieras que iban en serio."

Charlie se estremeció y dejó de hablar en cuanto Don lo recogió en sus brazos. El federal apretó su cuerpo con fuerza y escuchó el acelerado latido del corazón de su hermano; parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, por eso lo apretó con más fuerza, hasta estar a punto de clavar los dedos en la espalda de su hermano.

Si que Charlie se diera cuenta, pues tenía la cabeza enterrada contra el pecho del federal, Don miró al otro hombre que no había dicho nada a excepción de aquellos quejidos de dolor.

Deseaba tanto acabar con él allí mismo, hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que él y su gente le estaban haciendo pasar a su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar y que le contara todo lo que sabía porque no tenía ninguna duda de lo que iba a hacer, por mucho que le costara, aquel tipo hablaría.

Entonces escuchó a Charlie, que había empezado a llorar, intentaba evitarlo, pero era imposible para el profesor contener las lágrimas entre los brazos de su hermano ahora que había vuelto a su lado. Había tenido tanto miedo de no recuperarlo, que ahora necesitaba desahogarse mientras escuchaba a Don hablarle para tranquilizarle, mientras le susurraba al oído que le quería.

"¿Crees que podrás perdonarme por ser un imbécil? Si os llega a ocurrir algo a ti o a papá por tener miedo; no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca."

Alan contemplaba a sus hijos en completo silencio, como si hiciera una eternidad que no los hubiera visto y ahora se diera cuenta que no los conocía. Se abrazaban con algo que la palabra hermanos no llegaba ni a rozar.

Charlie se había dejado arropar por Don, seguro de que su hermano lo protegería frente a cualquier posible peligro y el federal, como si estuviera acunando a su cachorro herido, había entrelazado sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano y no dejaba de susurrarle algo que Alan no podía escuchar desde donde se encontraba.

"¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué pasa con papá? Sabe lo nuestro y no podría soportar tener que volver a ser simplemente tu hermano con lo que me costó reconocer que estaba completamente enamorado de ti." Dijo Charlie, mientras la mano de Don, subiendo y bajando por su espalda reconfortaba al profesor.

Ahora parecía que aquellos hombres que habían entrado en su casa, que les habían amenazado e incluso que le habían estado a punto de matarles no fueran más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla, si no fuera por el hombre que seguían teniendo esposado. Pero poco importaba ahora, con Don a su lado, nada malo podía ocurrirle.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba el problema con su padre. Don besó la frente de su hermano y Charlie comprendió que todo estaba bien, que Don sabía lo que debían hacer al respecto.

Su hermano cogió de nuevo su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, sonrió a Charlie con cariño y finalmente se volvió hacia su padre.

"Papá, se que esto no es fácil, tampoco lo ha sido para ninguno de nosotros dos, pero no hemos podido evitarlo, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, era demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás."

"No voy a decir que me alegre, pero os conozco, se que no lo haríais si no estuviérais completamente seguros de ello y sólo con mirar en vuestros ojos, se que así es. No voy a dejar de veros como mis hijos por que estéis juntos, aunque esto sea muy raro y difícil de entender."

"Entonces, eso quiere decir…"

"Eso quiere decir que si un día de estos, te vienes a vivir a casa con tu hermano, espero no encontrarme ninguna escena en el salón." Don y Charlie sonrieron, ambos pensaron en el tipo de escena que estaba imaginando su padre y pese a que ellos les pareció sumamente encantadora, obviamente no era el caso de Alan.

"Que bonito, de verdad que si."Dijo de repente el hombre del suelo antes de que el federal pudiera decir nada. "Y yo que venía a matarte e iba perderme esta escena tan romántica." Dijo con malicia y una horrible sonrisa en los labios.

"Cállate si no quieres empeorar las cosas para ti." Le contestó Don sin tan siquiera mirarle.

"No voy a darte nombres por mucho que tengas pensado torturarme. A mi jefe no le gustaría eso y te puedo asegurar que su enfado sería mucho peor que el puedas tener tu."

"¡He dicho que te calles! Podría matarte aquí mismo por lo que pretendías hacer y nadie se enteraría. Así que será mejor que cierres el pico."

"Pero tu padre y tu querido amorcito… digo tu hermano; si que lo sabrían ¿Crees que Charlie volvería a mirarte igual si me mataras a sangre fría?" En un movimiento instintivo, Don se volvió para mirar a Charlie y sin tener que preguntar, lo leyó en sus ojos. No, no volvería a verlo igual, desde luego no volvería a amarlo igual.

"No dejes que acabe con tus nervios hijo." Dijo de nuevo Alan, poniéndose entre Don y el hombre que había irrumpido en la casa. "Se pueden hacer muchas tonterías llevado por el enfado y algunas ni siquiera las sentimos cuando las decimos o hacemos."

"¿Papá, estás diciendo con eso…?"

"No estoy diciendo nada porque no es el momento de reflexionar o pedir perdón." Alan miró a Charlie, que se había vuelto a hacer un ovillo junto a su hermano.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado a su hijo mayor enfrentándose a alguien de esa forma, pero supuso que cuando se trataba de salvar la propia vida o de proteger a los seres queridos, uno era capaz de hacer muchas cosas. No lo había visto, tan sólo cuando había conseguido deshacerse del otro agresor había bajado al garaje.

Allí se había encontrado a su hijo menor acurrucado como ahora en el sofá, respirando mucho más rápidamente de lo normal y con la mirada fija en el hombre el que había golpeado y esposado; mientras en la mano todavía llevaba el pisapapeles traído de París con el que le había atizado.

Hasta la aparición de su hermano, Charlie no había dicho nada. Alan supuso que estaría en shock, igual que el día que se había enterado de la muerte de su madre.

Pero Don le estaba haciendo volver en si. Todavía tardaría algunas horas en tranquilizarse por completo, al menos hasta que Colby y David se llevaran detenido a su agresor. Pero si Don estaba a su lado, Charli volvería a la normalidad.

"Lo único que digo es que tu hermano necesita descansar o al menos estar tranquilo unas horas y yo también ¿Por qué no llamas a los chicos, dejas que se encarguen de este… y tu te ocupas de Charlie?"

"¿Quieres dormir un poco?" Antes de que Charlie contestara, Don le besó en la mejilla. Deseaba tanto poder besarle de verdad, ofrecerle el carió que los dos necesitaban en ese momento y calentar sus tibios y temblorosos labios con un tierno y romántico beso.

Pero no lo hizo, su padre estaba allí, mirándoles con expresión dubitativa, entre aceptar lo que parecía que ya nada ni nadie podía cambiar o volver a intentar recriminarles lo que estaba o al menos lo había estado, seguro de que no estaba bien. Alan ya tenía bastante con saberlo, como para además tener que verlo.

"¿Te vas a ir hoy a la oficina?"

Don se levantó del sofá y extendió la mano a Charlie, sonriente, intentando en la medida de lo posible quitarle el miedo que todavía sentía.

"Hoy no. Tengo un buen equipo que se las sabrá arreglar muy bien sin mi." Charlie se abrazó a él, momento ene el que Don aprovechó para hablarle al oído sin que su padre le escuchara. "Hoy soy todo tuyo, pídeme lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta que papá está delante."

Charlie se rió y se mordió el labio, varios día sin estar cerca de Don le habían dado para echarlo de menos en todos los sentidos posibles.

"Te quiero."

"Yo también, pero no vuelvas a darme un susto así. Si quieres comprobar si tengo un corazón sano, puedo hacerme un chequeo." Al dar el primer paso, Charlie se dio cuenta que todavía le temblaban las piernas por los nervio y si no hubiera sido por su hermano, seguramente, hubiera caído al suelo como si sus extremidades fueran de goma. "Vamos tranquilo, estoy contigo. Sabes que no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo. Venga te llevo al dormitorio."

"Te quedarás allí conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Pero quiero las puertas abiertas, que esta sigue siendo un casa completamente decente." Los dos hermanos miraron a su padre, que los observaba sonriente y al menos parecía más tranquilo que nunca con lo que veía entre ellos.


	23. vencido por un resfriado

La tos de obligó a Don a doblarse para intentar respirar. Se preguntó como se podía encontrar tan mal cuando el día anterior había estado perfectamente. Sabía que había notado el dolor de cabeza y un poco de tontera al irse a dormir, pero no tenía sentido que ahora no fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama sin notar una tremenda presión en la fosas nasales.

No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que levantarse cuanto antes, ir al trabajo y acabar de una vez por todas con los tipos que querían hacerles daño.

Peor no iba a ser tan fácil, no cuando intentar incorporarse significaba ver que la habitación le daba vueltas. Se dejó caer en la cama otra vez y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con un bate de baseball en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Con mucha dificultad, Don abrió otra vez los ojos. La luz que entraba a través de la puerta, proveniente del pasillo, no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a la cabeza; pero ver a Charlie allí, junto a él era suficiente para no decir nada.

Tan sólo emitió un ruidito apenas perceptible por el oído humano pero que Charlie interpretó como que no se encontraba nada bien.

De nuevo, Don trató de levantarse, estaba decidido a conseguirlo en esa ocasión y ningún resfriado que empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a una gripe, iba a vencerle. Sin embargo, no logro hacerlo y rendido, cayó a la cama.

"Don, vamos, sabes que no debes levantarte." Don miró a su hermano con mirada que intentaba ser moleta, pese a lo acuosos que estaban sus ojos. "No me mires así, que no te vas a levantar por mucho que te empeñes, si ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para echarme la bronca."

"Claro que puedo echarte la bronca. Deberías estar dando clase en lugar de hacer de mi niero. Soy mayorcito para pesar un resfriado yo solo." Un nuevo ataque e tos le obligó a dejar de hablar. "Y no me vengas ahora con el ya te lo dije."

Charlie se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa que apenas podía ocultar en los labios. A veces se preguntaba porque su hermano tenía que ser siempre así, tan sumamente protector con su hermano pequeño, pero cuando se trataba de él mismo, se despreocupaba por completo.

Pero ahora yo no podía hacerlo, ahora que Charlie no era solamente su hermano pequeño ya no podía ocultarle nada, Don sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo, pues a su novio no le podía hacer eso.

Aún así, se mantuvo firme, demostrar que también podía ser una persona débil y que podía caer enfermo, no era parte de su naturaleza.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con la mayor seriedad posible. "Puedes irte, lo digo de verdad, vete a clase."

"Anoche no decías lo mismo." Don lo miró mosqueado. "Creo que anoche tenías algo de fiebre y hablaste en sueños, en delirios más bien." Charlie acarició la frente de u hermano, como si estuviera quitándole un mechón de cabello del rostro. "Estuve a punto de despertarte."

"¿Te asustaste?" Don no se, entonces sería cierto que había tenido fiebre. Odiaba preocupar a Charlie y mucho menos quería que su hermano se preocupara por él de esa forma.

"No… bueno un poco, pero papá me dijo…"

"¿Hablaste con papá y no me despertaste? Charlie, tengo un resfriado, no me estoy muriendo." La expresión de Charlie cambió radicalmente y con rapidez desvió la mirada de su hermano al suelo. Don lo conocía de sobras, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente con un simple vitazo y eso ahora mismo no le gustaba al menor de los hermanos. "Charlie…"

"Piensas que soy débil, que me preocupo excesivamente y que le doy demasiada importancia a las cosas." Don abrió la boca para contestarle pero Charlie continuó hablando. "Lo se, no tienes que decir nada y supongo que a veces tienes razón. Pero anoceh no. Estabas mal, sigues estando mal por mucho que trates de negarlo y tu te empeñas en hacerme creer, o al menos lo intentas, que no pasa nada. Te vi con fiebre, te vi llamarme y se que ahora mismo," Aunque Don trató de evitarlo, Charlie palpó su frente. "Sigues teniendo fiebre."

Afortunadamente para Don, tenía el rostro de su hermano cerca como para atraerle sin apenas esfuerzo. Le besó con suma debilidad. Tan sólo fue el contacto de sus labios con los de su hermano; un contacto extremadamente frío para el menor, tanto que le hizo estremecerse, pensando que así estarían los labio de su hermano si llegara a morir.

El contacto se mantuvo unos segundos demasiado cortos para Charlie y totalmente extenuantes para Don al notar las manos de su hermano en su nuca, Don se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, pero al mirar en el interior de los ojos de CHarlie, pudo ver sin ningún problema su preocupación.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Preguntó Don, al notar como Charlie lo dejaba en la cama con absoluto cuidado.

"Nada, estoy cansado, casi no he dormido."

"Muy bien tu ganas; estoy hecho una mierda, desearía quedarme inconsciente hasta que este dolor en todo el cuerpo desapareciera, pero aún así, sigo teniendo un equipo en el FBI, sigo teniendo la obligación de protegerte y si, sigo siendo un completo testarudo, hermanito."

"Pues aunque contra lo de testarudo no puedo hacer nada, Don sonrió simulando cierta indignación falsa. "¿Qué tal si te quedas en la cama hoy y descansas durante todo el día? Seguro que mañana te encuentras mucho mejor.

Don abrió la boca para decir algo otra vez, pero los dos dedos de Charlie sobre sus labios, le hizo detenerse. Su contacto era suave y adoraba el aroma de Charlie, que siempre le hacía sentirse bien y en momentos como ese, relajaba su cuerpo totalmente tenso. Incluso, hacía que el terrible dolor de cabeza se fuera un poco y le dejara pensar con normalidad.

"No vas a dejar que me mueva de aquí ¿verdad?" Don sintió que al levantar el brazo, este le pesaba varias toneladas, pero aún así, lo llevo hasta la espalda de Charlie. Bien por la fiebre o porque ocurrió de verdad, le vio removerse y ronronear en voz muy baja.

"Charlie ¿Qué te ocurre? Vamos dímelo."

"Ya te lo he dicho estoy cansado, sólo es eso." Don conocía cada movimiento de su hermano, cada gesto, cada mirada. Por eso no tenía que preguntar para saber que no le estaba diciendo todo.

"¿Has dormido algo esta noche?"

Charlie contestó resignado. "Se podría decir que todavía no me he echado a dormir."

"¿Después del día que tuvimos ayer?" Don se hizo a un lado, le costó moverse, pero consiguió hacer un hueco en la cama. "Ven aquí, túmbate a mi lado y descansa un poco, ya que no vas a ir a la universidad."

Pese a que su cuerpo no quería hacerlo y le estómago le amenazó con vomitar de un momento a otro, se movió un poco más y cuando Charlie se echó a su lado, le rodeó con el brazo.

"Espero que no te preocupe que pueda contagiarte."

Como toda respuesta, Charlie le volvió a besar, apretó sus labios contra los de Don. Notó que este se dejaba hacer y continuó besándole apasionadamente. No le importaba lo más mínimo que le contagiara, en realidad, seguramente ya lo había hecho pues había pasado toda la noche a su lado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y antes de mirar, los dos supieron perfectamente que se trataba de su padre. Alan acababa de llegar a casa. Pese a no ver querido marcharse, Charlie le había convencido. El hombre sabía que el menor de sus hijos quería estar a solas con su hermano y al menos sabía que el estado de Don no iba a poder hacer nada en lo que no quería pensar.

"¿Cómo estás Donnie?" Don asintió en silencio, aunque su rostro agotado lo decía todo. "Tienes que dormir ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"Vale ahora ya se de donde has sacado la vena de enfermero." Charlie le sonrió. Era cierto, de todas las cosas que había aprendido de su padre, una de ellas era cuidar a las personas que le importaban.

"Papá ¿podrías traerle, no se, un caldo caliente?"

"Charlie por favor, creo que hace mucho que pase de los doce años para empezar otra vez con los caldos de mamá." Alan ya se había marchado cuando Don dijo aquello, por lo que no tardaría en volver.

Charlie se incorporó y se colocó casi sobre su hermano. "Deja ya esa pose de tipo maduro y aprovéchate." Le beso otra vez, ahora el contagio estaba asegurado. "Estas enfermo, débil, en la cama, tienes un novio que te adora que se desvive por ti y aún así no quieres disfrutar del momento."

¿Cómo podía negarle nada a Charlie cuando le miraba así? ¿Cómo no iba a aprovecharse de esas manos que le masajeaban los costados con cuidado y que le hacían sentir mejor? ¿Cómo no iba a aprovecharse de esos labios que le sonreían y que no dejaban de besarle para que el malestar se fuera un poco?

"Para eso tendrás que dormir conmigo."

"Pero papá…"

"Voy a decirle que tenerte cerca me reconforta, además estás agotado y mejor será que duermas aquí conmigo antes de que lo hagas de camino a tu habitación. Es por tu propia seguridad."

Charlie se volvió a tumbar en la cama, cogiendo la colcha que siempre estaba a los pies de la cama y cubriéndose con ella junto a su hermano.

"Cuando tenga tu resfriado, espero que hagas lo mismo por mi."

Don rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con el brazo y dejó que se apoyara sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el cerraba otra vez los ojos. No fue difícil dormirse para ninguno de los dos, uno vencido por la fiebre, el otro por el cansancio.

Por eso ninguno de los dos vio la llegada de nuevo de su padre. Pero Alan no dijo nada, le costaba acostumbrase a esa nueva situación, pero no iba a negar que sus hijos eran mucho más felices ahora.


	24. ¿Crees que papá se acostumbrará?

Alan sabía muy bien que aquella situación no era común, no se veía todos los días a dos hermanos tan enamorados, en su caso nunca había visto esa relación entre dos hermanos. Pero Don y Charlie se querían, hacía días que lo sabía, incluso creía que hacía mucho más tiempo que lo había sabido, algo en su interior se lo había dicho cuando sus hijos eran más jóvenes, incluso antes de que ellos mismos lo supieran.

Los había visto, comportarse de una forma tan especial como hermanos, que en ocasiones, de forma totalmente inconsciente, había visto a Don fijarse en su hermano al salir de la ducha, fijar la mirada en Charlie de arriba abajo y olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Entonces había pensado que seguramente no se trataba más de un hermano protector con su hermano pequeño, pero ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había sido cuestión de atracción por Charlie.

En el caso de Charlie había sido un poco distinto, pues su hijo menor siempre había estado inmerso en su mundo de matemáticas y parecía que nada más tenía sentido en su vida más que aquellas enormes pizarras llenas de fórmulas. Pero Don siempre había estado en su pensamiento, siempre había formado parte de ese mundo personal y cuando se había marchado, el mundo de Charlie se había venido abajo, no le había dicho nada pero Alan, como su padre lo sabía.

Ahora los veía ahí, durmiendo en el dormitorio que hasta no hace mucho tiempo había pertenecido a Don, el mismo en el que su hijo había crecido, en el que tantas horas había pasado hablando con él sobre chicas, sobre el instituto, sobre sus planes de futuro.

Ahora, sus dos hijos estaban durmiendo juntos, Charlie apoyado sobre su hermano, rodeando su cuerpo como si temiera que Don pudiera irse sin decir nada y los dos durmiendo tranquilamente, como si los últimos meses nunca hubieran ocurrido de verdad.

Alan se quedó en la puerta, mirándolos, contemplando que sus dos hijos eran realmente felices, le gustara o no, nada de lo que dijera les iba a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora tan sólo le quedaba aceptarlo, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia soportaría perderlos.

Tal vez le iba a costar acostumbrarse aquella situación, tal vez no era lo más fácil del mundo ver a sus dos hijos comportándose como una pareja de enamorados, pero no les había educado para comportarse de una manera entre ellos y de otra muy distinta y escondiendo quienes verdaderamente eran, frente a su propio padre. Los quería tal y como eran y de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Charlie se removió en la cama, se estremeció de frío y abrió los ojos al sentirse observado. Miró a Don, que todavía seguía durmiendo junto a él, le palpó la frente y comprobó que la fiebre casi había desaparecido; sonrió aliviado y con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su hermano, se levantó de la cama.

Entonces se encontró con su padre y sin querer hacerlo, bajó la vista, pues era la primera vez que Alan los veía juntos desde que se había enterado de su relación. Esperó a la reacción de su padre y entonces le vio mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, con lo que por fin Charlie pudo suspirar.

"Buenos días, ya creía que ibais a dormir todo el día." Alan habló en voz baja para no despertar a Don y le hizo un gesto a Charlie para que le siguiera.

Abajo, el desayuno estaba preparado, como si Alan supiera que su hijo se iba a despertar en ese momento, pero Charlie no preguntó en ese momento y tan sólo se sentó a la mesa. Su padre hizo lo mismo y sirvió café para los dos mientras el silencio reinaba en el comedor.

"¿Cuánto hace que... ya sabes, que sientes algo por tu hermano?"

Se le hizo extraño a Charlie que su padre se atreviera a preguntarle algo así, pero también pensó que era un buen principio para todos. Bebió un largo trago de café antes de contestar y pensó su respuesta.

"No se, supongo que hace un par de meses, cuando Don me…" Le costó decirlo, pero su padre se merecía saberlo. "Cuando Don me besó por primera vez. Antes no me lo había planteado la verdad."

"Pero siempre has sentido algo especial por tu hermano."

Charlie se ruborizó, siempre había creído que eso era cierto, pero no estaba seguro y mucho menos había creído que su padre ya lo hubiera sabido, incluso antes de darse cuenta el mismo.

"No lo se, creo que antes pensaba que se trataba de cariño por Don, un sentimiento muy fuerte que se tiene por tu hermano mayor; luego bueno, alguna vez soñé con él, pero decidí no darle importancia, pero ahora supongo, que todo era completamente diferente."

"Don siempre ha estado enamorado de ti." Charlie dejó caer la taza sobre el plato otra vez, pues no se había imaginado, escuchar algo así, viniendo de su padre y se preguntó, hasta que punto era posible que Alan los conociera mejor de lo que se conocían a ellos mismos. "Don no es un libro tan cerrado como tu, deja ver mucho mejor sus sentimientos y es difícil que no se lo notara la forma en la que te miraba. No te puedes imaginar la ilusión que le hacía cuando tenías vacaciones en la universidad, era como si cambiara por completo, era una persona completamente nueva."

Charlie sonrió, se podía imaginar a ese Don de veinte años, nervioso, excitado por la vuelta de su hermano pequeño, con lo que su padre pensaba que era amor de hermano y en realidad, era algo mucho más grande.

"Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma papá. Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado decírtelo directamente, pero primero fue lo del ataque, luego Don y yo empezamos a salir y… bueno fue todo muy raro muy rápido también, para cuando quise darme cuenta tu entraste en la habitación del hospital y nos viste."

"Si, supongo que a mi también me hubiera gustado enterarme de otra forma." Padre e hijo se quedaron mirando un momento. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, aquel no sería un momento tan tenso para ninguno de los dos "¿Y como lleva el equipo la búsqueda de esos tipos?"

Charlie se dio cuenta del cambio de tema de su padre y no dijo nada en contra.

"Espero que Colby llame hoy, anoche dijo que tenían una buena pista y que tal vez hoy den con ellos." Sin que su padre se diera cuenta, Charlie se estremeció.

No quería volver a imaginarse tener a ese tipo cerca de él. No le había dicho a su padre lo cerca que había estado de abusar de él aquel hombre y quería tener que hacerlo nunca, no estaba seguro que su padre pudiera soportarlo.

"Con un poco de suerte, esto acabará pronto." Dijo para si.

El ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras interrumpió la conversación, cosa que los dos apreciaron. Esperaron un momento, hasta ver aparecer a Don en la puerta del comedor. Se había puesto una camiseta y un pantalón nuevos, pero seguía teniendo mala cara, como si todavía necesitara unas cuantas horas de dormir, para recuperarse completamente.

"Buenos días, esperaba que te quedaras en la cama toda la mañana." Le dijo Charlie mientras Don se acercaba a él. "Te habría subido algo de desayunar, no tenías porque haber bajado."

"Estoy bien hermanito, además ya me había cansado de ver las mismas cuatro paredes todo el rato."

Se acercó a la silla de Charlie y desde atrás, se inclinó sobre él, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió, al ver el pánico en el rostro de su hermano porque se atreviera a darle un beso en los labios delante de su padre. pero no lo hizo, no era el momento y su padre todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas.

"¿Alguna noticia de Colby?"

"Todavía no, pero dijo que llamaría esta tarde." Don se sentó a su lado y se sirvió una taza de café. Todavía estaba atontado por la poca fiebre que tenía la cabeza demasiado abotargada como para pensar con claridad.

Por debajo de la mesa, alcanzó la mano de Charlie y la apretó con fuerza, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Tan sólo se quedaron ahí, observando a su padre que los miraba como si los estuviera observando, tratando de comprenderles.

"Odio estar aquí sin hacer nada, debería estar con el equipo cazando a esos tipos, en lugar de estar aquí sentado como si nada."

"Me estás ayudando a mi. ¿Crees que me gustaría quedarme sólo mientras esos tipos están por ahí esperando el momento apropiado para atacarnos otra vez? Además prefiero que estés aquí, por que en tu estado no les habrías servido de mucha ayuda."

"Bueno, supongo que será mejor que yo me vaya a la universidad, que tengo muchas que hacer. Vosotros quedaros aquí y… descansad." Dijo Alan antes de marcharse, en un minuto tenía preparada la bolsa y había salido por la puerta, como si alguien le hubiera echado de la casa.

Los dos hermanos miraron a la puerta de la calle mientras esta se cerraba tras su padre y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"¿Crees que algún día se acostumbrará?" Preguntó Don al aire.

"Es papá, ha vivido mucho como para no poder acostumbrarse a algo así. No voy a negar que es algo raro para él, pero es papá."

Don se acercó a él y le besó en el cuello mientras rodeaba sin cintura poco a poco. Lo atrajo hacia si y fue desplazando su boca sobre la mandíbula de su hermano, hasta hacerse con sus labios.

"Papá ha dicho que teníamos que descansar."

Don tiró un poco más de él y le hizo darse la vuelta para poder observarle mientras se decidía a besarle otra vez. "Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer hermanito, vamos a ir hasta el sofá nos vamos a tumbar allí y vamos a descansar." Don sonrió con malicia.

"Don…"

"Charlie, si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que comportarnos como una pareja normal en casa. No digo que nos besemos en casa, pero podemos estar viendo la tela en el sofá cuando venga, los dos juntos, abrazados."

Don tiró de él y no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en aceptar su propuesta, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, si querían que su padre viera normal su relación, aquella era la mejor forma.


	25. Solos en casa

Una pareja normal, había dicho Don el día anterior y por un momento, Charlie había pensado que su hermano había enloquecido. ¿Cómo era posible comportarse como una pareja normal? Pero las horas habían pasado y con la casa para ellos solos, Charlie había conseguido comprender a lo que se refería su hermano.

Habían comido juntos, pues por azares del destino, nadie había muerto ese día, Don no tenía ningún caso entre manos y pudo pasar todo el día con su hermano y para mayor sorpresa de Charlie, Don había cocinado para él.

"¿Desde cuando cocinas así?"

"Charlie vivo solo, creo que he tenido tiempo para aprender a cocinar. Simplemente no tenía a nadie para quien cocinar." Don sonrió mientras le hacía probar a Charlie lo que estaba preparando.

"Mmm… está muy bueno, ¿Qué es?" Don volvió a sonreír, con esa expresión que Charlie conocía tan bien y por la que sabía que su hermano no le iba a desvelar el secreto de su cocina. "Espero que para cuando llevemos veinte años juntos, me cuentes el secreto de cocina."

Don se quedó parado. Desde que Charlie y él habían empezado su relación, Don se había decidido a vivir el momento, no preocuparse por el futuro, por cuanto duraría esa relación o si en realidad merecía la pena seguir adelante, porque cuando la vida de Charlie corría peligro o cuando tenía buscar a la gente que trataba de hacerle daño a su hermano, lo demás importaba poco.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora que estaban en casa, solos, como una pareja normal, como si aquella casa fuera su refugio, todo era diferente.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Charlie mientras colocaba los platos y los cubiertos para los sobre la mesa. "¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, perfectamente, mejor de lo que esperaba incluso." Charlie no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su hermano. Se apoyó sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba que continuara hablando. "Cuando te dije la primera vez que te quería, como algo más que mi hermano, cuando te besé en mi apartamento; nunca había creído que llegaríamos aquí."

"Creo que no te sigo y no se si lo que estás diciendo es bueno o malo."

Charlie era un genio para las matemáticas, podía resolver los problemas más difíciles en segundos, pero cuando se trataba de hablar de amor, las cosas se ponían mucho más complicadas para él.

No le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, porque nunca encontraba las fórmulas adecuadas para hacerlo, no había una regla para esas emociones y poner en palabras lo que hacía ya meses que sentía por su hermano, era todavía más difícil.

"¿Don que te ocurre?"

El federal fue hasta su hermano y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, lo aprisionó contra la mesa en la que se había sentado y le besó intensamente en los labios.

"Lo que intento decirte y no me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, es que te quiero. Cuando empezamos, lo veía como un juego, que tarde o temprano terminaría, una bonita historia de amor, como en las películas, que al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba."

"¿De verdad pensaba que lo nuestro no dudaría?" Charlie sonrió, pues él también había pensado lo mismo, aunque había decidido hacer sufrir un poco a su hermano, lo suficiente para que terminara por decirle todo lo que realmente sentía. "Pues vaya…"

Don colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de su hermano, para no dejarle que terminara aquella frase. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sabía que se trataba de un juego, uno en el que ninguno de los deseaba abrir completamente su corazón al otro, por miedo a terminar herido.

Los dos habían sufrido desengaños y por una vez, ambos estaban siendo realmente felices, sin obligaciones, sin segundas intenciones, sin sentir que aquello tenía durar toda la vida, simplemente porque tenía que hacerlo. Aquello era mucho más simple, mucho más puro que cualquier otra relación que hubieran tenido nunca.

"Charlie, sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir."

"Claro que si, pero me gustaría saber ahora que las cosas empiezan a normalizarse, donde estamos realmente. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? Porque la verdad es que no soy la persona más adecuada para hablar de amor, la última novia fija que he tenido, la última que me aguantó lo suficiente para decir que me importaban más las matemáticas que ella… Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando estuve con ella."

De repente Charlie se había entristecido, su rostro había cambiado.

"Charlie… ¿Qué pasa? Creía que se trataba de un juego tonto, nada por lo que tuvieras que preocuparte."

"Lo se, lo se muy bien, es sólo que… hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que he estado mucho tiempo sólo, que seguramente he apartado a muchas personas de mi lado por las matemáticas. ¿Crees que soy una persona sin sentimientos? Yo os quiero mucho a ti y a papá, Colby y los demás sin mis amigos, pero…"

"Charlie."

"Cuando estamos investigando, cuando estoy delante de la pizarra no veo nada más, no me preocupo por vosotros, por si estáis cansados, por si lleváis muchas horas trabajando. No simplemente estoy trabajando."

"Charlie para…"

"Es lo que hizo que Amita se fuera de mi lado, por lo que no terminamos juntos; ella es una profesora increíble, pero sabe diferenciar perfectamente lo que es el trabajo de lo que no. Pero yo, creo que me encierro en mi mundo y no veo otra cosa que los cálculos y las ecuaciones."

"Charlie, vale ya." Don sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a su hermano. "Me encanta cuando haces eso." Charlie lo miró confundido. "Cuando empiezas a darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que haces mal o bien, sobre si te quiero o si demuestras que me quieres. La verdad es que me encanta, porque empiezas a hablar y entonces es cuando veo realmente quien eres."

Acarició lentamente su espalda cariñosamente y le besó en el cuello para conseguir que se relajara. "Entonces es cuando veo lo mucho que te preocupas por mis sentimientos y el miedo que te da que lo nuestro pueda acabar. Se que siempre te estás preocupando por el equipo, tu mismo lo has dicho, son tus amigos, tu familia incluso. Y cuando se trata de nosotros…"

"Te quiero demasiado."

"Nunca es demasiado hermanito."

Charlie sonrió ruborizado, pues al fin y al cabo Don tenía razón, cuando dejaba a su mente hablar por si sola, cuando su corazón empezaba a funcionar si que él se detuviera a pensar lo que estaba diciendo; entonces sus palabras se volvían completamente sinceras, sin ecuaciones ni números, sin matemáticas que lo hiciera todo más difícil.

"La comida se va a enfriar. Vamos." Don tiró de su hermano y lo llevó hasta la cocina, para terminar de coger las cosas para la comida.

Depués de comer se fueron al sofá, ambos querían ver el partido de baseball, Charlie se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano alegando que la tarde era demasiado fría para él, por lo que consiguió que Don le abrazara. Su hermano le besó en la frente y le escuchó suspirar.

"¿Has decidido ya si te quieres quedar a vivir aquí en casa?" Preguntó como si nada Charlie en el intermedio del partido.

Durante un momento no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo escuchó a Don respirar y se preguntó si eso era bueno o malo, teniendo en cuenta lo que le acababa de preguntar. Charlie se abrazó a él, no quería haber sido demasiado apresurado a la hora de haber dicho aquello y que por su culpa Don no quisiera ir tan rápido en su relación.

"Don, lo siento, no…"

"¿Crees que debería traerme todas mis cosas? No se a lo mejor a papá no le hace gracia encontrarse con su casa invadida."

"Entonces eso es que… yo creía, no se, como has tardado tanto en responder."

Charlie no se dio cuenta del movimiento de brazo de Don, pero tan sólo fue capaz de ahogar un grito cuando Don lo tumbó en el sofá y se sentó sobre él, se sujetó los brazos con la fuerza y sonrió, como un cazador que acabara de atrapar a su presa.

"¿De verdad me vas a preguntar si quiero vivir contigo todos los días, si quiero levantarme a tu lado todas la mañanas, por muy mal aspecto que los tengamos y meterte en la cama cuando no puedas más después de tantas matemáticas?" Don le dio a su hermano un intenso beso, tanto que le escuchó suspirar y estremecerse. "Claro que si y mira olvida lo que he dicho antes, porque ahora se más que nunca que jamás, te lo digo en serio, jamás voy a dejar de quererte."

El partido había vuelto a la televisión, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, pues ambos estaban demasiado ocupado entre los brazos del otro.


	26. Epilogo

Charlie se sentó en la cama. Don estaba delante de él, quitándole la chaqueta sin que el profesor dijera nada. El menor de los hermanos tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Casi se había quedado dormido, ahí sentado, cuando notó los labios de Don sobre los suyos. Le devolvió el beso lentamente, más como un acto reflejo que como algo que estuviera haciendo de forma consciente.

"Hora de dormir." Dijo Don en el oído de su hermano, para luego revolverle lentamente el cabello. "¿Cuántas llevas sin dormir estos días?"

En un primer momento Charlie no contestó, pues su cerebro había dejado de funcionar casi por completo. Los labios de Don sobre su cuello, le devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad, lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos otra vez.

"No se, entre el caso del martes y la conferencia de esta mañana, no se, puede que halla dormido cuatro horas en toda la semana."

Don sonrió, a veces se preguntaba si su hermano era realmente un ser humano, pues si él tuviera que permanecer tantas horas despierto, ya habría caído rendido. Pero Charlie no era como él, cuando estaba concentrado en sus cálculos, no existía nada más en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando por fin acababa con el trabajo, entonces caía completamente rendido.

"¿El caso del martes? Charlie, conseguimos encontrar la pista que nos faltaba para dar con la gente que ha intentado matarnos todo este tiempo y dices que no era más que el caso del martes."

Charlie no respondió, Don lo miró y se dio cuenta que de nuevo había cerrado los ojos y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermano; su respiración tranquila y totalmente relajada, le dio a entender que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Sonrió encantado, al mismo tiempo que, con mucho cuidado para que no llegara a despertarse lo tumbó en la cama, le quitó la ropa y tras tumbarse a su lado cubrió el cuerpo de los dos con la ropa de la cama.

Mientras permanecía dormido, Charlie se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano y suspiró con tranquilidad. Don lo abrazó y le besó en la cabeza, de la misma forma que había hecho tantas veces cuando su hermano era todavía pequeño y se despertaba por las noches alterado por una mala pesadilla.

"Te quiero." Volvió a susurrarle en el oído, completamente seguro de que Charlie no podía escucharle. "Te quiero más que a mi propia vida y si te ocurriera algo no podría perdonármelo nunca. Te quiero Charlie, te quiero y siempre te querré." Apretó el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para despertarlo.

"Yo también te quiero. No te vayas de mi lado nunca por favor Don." De nuevo el subconsciente de Charlie estaba trabajando cuando el resto de su cuerpo había caído ya rendido.

"Nunca podría hacerlo."

- o -

Todavía era de madrugada cuando Charlie despertó, resguardado entre los brazos de su hermano, apoyado sobre su pecho. No movió ni un músculo, no quería molestar a Don, pero sobretodo, deseaba quedarse allí por siempre, protegido por el hombre al que quería, disfrutando de un rato tranquilo, sin muertes, sin casos, sin matemáticas, un momento que era simplemente para ellos dos, nada más.

Después de todo, la semana había sido realmente intensa para los dos. El caso estaba cerrado, el caso que había estado a punto de costarle la vida a los dos, por fin había terminado y los hombres que habían intentado matarles estaban en la cárcel.

"Todo gracias a ti, Charlie." Le había dicho su hermano, pero él sabía que de no ser Don y por como había coordinado a su equipo, jamás lo hubieran conseguido en realidad.

No los habían esperado, no lo habían visto venir, habían tenido la oportunidad de escapar, pero todavía pretendían volver a atacarles; habrían hecho cualquier por matarlos y Charlie todavía se preguntaba porque.

Mientras los habían tenido detenidos, Don se lo había preguntado tal vez miles de veces, pero no habían dicho nada. Simplemente habían admitido que tenían que hacerlo, que Don tenía que pagar, pero no había dicho el motivo de esa venganza.

"Hace tres años que llevamos planeando esto. No íbamos a dejarte vivir, incluso todavía hay gente que podría hacerte daño." Dijo uno de los hombres a los que estaban interrogando. Desde donde lo estaba viendo, Charlie se dio cuenta que un momento más tarde, el hombre se había arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Tres años? Dijo el profesor voz alta, intentando recordar que había podido ocurrir tres años antes para que alguien pudiera odiar tanto a su hermano.

Entonces lo encontró entre sus recuerdos, algo que había quedado enterrado tan profundamente, que casi lo había olvidado sin más. Entró en la sala de interrogatorio en la que estaba trabajando su hermano. Don se lo quedó mirando, sin saber de que se trataba todo aquello.

"¿Todo esto es por el caso Wayne?" El hombre se quedó petrificado, como si en realidad no esperara que nadie recordara el motivo de su intento de asesinato.

"Maldito Epps, era la mejor inversión de nuestras vidas y tu equipo lo arruinó todo, metistéis a demasiada gente en la cárcel, pero algunos quedamos fuera y queríamos asegurarnos que nos recordabais por el resto de vuestras vidas, aunque no esperábamos que sobrevivieras, al menos tu, profesor."

Don se dio cuenta que su hermano se estremecía y se quedaba clavado en el sitio, aunque casi no habían hablado del tema, Don estaba seguro que su hermano no había conseguido superar el primer ataque en casa de su hermano.

Charlie se estremeció en la cama, por el simple hecho de recordar lo ocurrido ese día, el miedo, el pánico a morir y pensar lo que hubiera hecho Don de haberlo encontrado realmente muerto. Se acurrucó con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de su hermano, de repente, le había entrado frío y no podía dejar de temblar.

Había conseguido durante mucho tiempo contener aquellos sentimientos y decirse a si mismo que todo estaba bien, que nadie volvería a hacerle daño y que Don siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo; pero ahora, de repente, todo ese dolor volvía de repente, el dolor físico por los golpes recibidos, pero el dolor emocional era mucho peor y por mucho que lo intentó impedir, no pudo evitar romper a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Charlie… ¿Qué ocurre?" Don se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar los sollozos que su hermano trataba de ocultarle por todos los medios sin conseguir nada. "¿Charlie?"

"Lo siento, tu mismo lo dijiste el miércoles. El caso está cerrado, todo ha terminado y nosotros estamos a salvo. No se, de repente, todo ha vuelto, durante todo este tiempo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar a esa gente para evitar que te hicieran daño, pero ahora puedo…"

"Es la adrenalina de todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que has guardado dentro durante todo este tiempo." Charlie asintió, mientras poco a poco se daba la vuelta y podía mirar a Don a los ojos. "Tu lo has dicho has estado tan metido en las matemáticas que no has tenido tiempo a sentir ningún tipo de miedo."

Charlie sonrió agradecido. Don siempre le hacía sentir mejor y conseguía que todas las terribles emociones que un momento antes le acechaban parecieran no tener sentido ahora entre los brazos de su hermano.

"La verdad es que no hemos hablado de ello. Te encontré en mi apartamento, estabas herido y dediqué los siguientes días a cuidar de ti y a darme cuenta que te quería. El caso se llevó muchas horas y no me preocupé de lo que realmente sentías."

"Claro que sabías lo que sentía. Siempre he sido sincero contigo, te dije que te quería y sabía que tu me querías." Don le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios. Todavía se sorprendía en ocasiones de que Charlie siempre pensara en él y ni una sola vez, fuera capaz de ser ni un poco egoísta.

"No me refiero a eso. Te atacaron, estabas solo y yo no hice nada, ni siquiera lo vi venir…" Charlie se recostó sobre su hermano y le dio un beso en la boca para hacer que dejara de hablar, pero Don le detuvo. "Tenemos que hablar del tema y lo sabes, no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte con esos sentimientos para ti."

"Lo se."

Dijo sin más y un momento más tarde le besó, todavía quedaba un buen rato para que amaneciera, todavía podía esperar unas horas antes de hablar del tema con su hermano, pues ahora tan sólo quería estar con él, los dos tumbados en aquella cama, disfrutando el uno de lo otro, amándose como siempre deseaban hacer. Para hablar tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
